


A Family's Armor

by jwriter819



Series: Armored Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - FBI, Gen, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Peter Parker, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 70,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwriter819/pseuds/jwriter819
Summary: Genius FBI Agent Tony DiMartino is used to living life by his own rules. He always gets the job done by any means necessary, but one day he pushes the higher-ups too far. He's reassigned to work the protective detail of the Mallone family after the youngest son, Peter witnessed a brutal execution. Will Tony learn how to be apart of a family? Will the Martones learn how to let this outsider in? Will the imminent danger be too much?OrFBI Agent Tony DiMartino has to figure out how to keep Pepper Martone and her three sons, Bucky, Harley, and Peter safe while trying not to lose himself in the process. Will they become a family or will they all succumb to the danger that's chasing them?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Armored Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702042
Comments: 105
Kudos: 178





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here it IS! The Witness Protection AU I'm soooo excited to share with you. 
> 
> Buckle up...this is fluffy, bumpy, and a ROLLERCOASTER! Saddle up and let's get it!

For years Tony had trained to be the best agent the Bureau has ever seen. He studied language, mechanics, engineering, psychology, and more.

Nothing he’d studied had prepared him for this. 

His eyes scanned the scene waiting to see exactly how bad things were. When he'd first been alerted as to what was going on, he knew that it was bad, but he hoped that it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it was. He was determined that there was only one person who would die today. He pulled his gun out of his holster and began to quietly make his way toward the heart of the house. Why the sicko liked to work only in houses, Tony would never really know. 

For now, though he had to focus. 

With a few more steps he could hear the best but also worst sound..crying. Well more like whimpering. Tony's heart constricted as the crying got louder. 

"Shutup!" He heard a hand make contact with skin followed by a loud wail. His blood started to boil. 

What kind of evil person would harm a child? 

Finally, Tony knew that he was close. He took a deep breath making his plan only to find out that his plan had already been made for him. 

Right in front of him was the barrel of the gun. All the blood in Tony’s body rushed to his ears. This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

“This is the end, pig,” Vapor said.

“No, it’s not,” Tony snarled. The man in the suit smirked and unclicked the safety on the gun. 

Without a second thought, he planned to use the toy in his back pocket to disarm Vapor. Tony knew he was destined to bring this all to an end. “I’m going to enjoy this,” Tony heard. It was then that he saw the gun was no longer being aimed at him. 

Oh no! 

As the shot rang out Tony never ran faster in his life. He had to get there before the bullet! With every step, he thought about what he could lose and what he had gained. The thought of any of it disappearing was too much. 

“No!” 

As Tony hit the ground bullet tore through the fabric and all Tony saw was blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave you with that itty bitty prologue could I? :)

[](https://postimg.cc/zL0S22Tn)

**Armor is a protective covering that is used to prevent damage from being inflicted to an object or individual. ******

****

**_This is the story of a family learning that together they are their own best armor. ___**

_  
___  
  
  


____

_One Year Earlier_

____

__

“Bucky I need you to help Harley with the trash. It’s too heavy for him to do by himself,” Virginia said to her oldest. The teen rolled his eyes openly before getting up from his seat at the table where he’d been flipping through magazines. 

“Fine, but you didn’t help me when I was nine,” Bucky said. Looking up from the carrots she was cutting Virginia raised her eyebrows before putting her eyes back on the cutting board. “What? You’re upset that I noticed the obvious favoritism you give our blonde-haired scavenger?” 

“You know that I only show favoritism toward Peter,” she playfully shot back. Bucky rolled his eyes.

“I don’t know Ma, you sure are playing some kind of favorites here having me help out Dennis the Menace.” The playful tone in her son’s voice made her almost forget about the pain she knew this conversation pushed her oldest to feel. 

“You had Steve then,” she said. “You two would take the trash out together, remember?” Bucky offered his mom a sad smile before sitting on the barstool near her. 

“Yeah, stupid punk had to move away though,” the teen said with the pain laced in his voice. 

“I know, but he had to move with his new family,” she said sadly. 

“I still don’t get why we couldn’t take him. I mean he practically lived here anyway,” Bucky lamented. 

Virginia stopped chopping to look her son in the eyes. “We’ve been through this. The courts wanted him to move to a warmer climate. We couldn’t accommodate that. I know it’s hard, but you guys still keep in touch, right?” Bucky’s chest tightened with annoyance and he huffed out the house toward the backyard where the trash was kept. He knew that his mom didn’t like Steve very much, but he wished she wouldn’t lie to him. He was fourteen for crying out loud. As he got closer to the pile of trash in the back, he found his younger brother Harley, trying fruitlessly to will the trash into the bins with his mind.

Like that was going to work. 

“Uh, you working on telekinesis?” Harley turned to glare at his brother before turning his eyes back toward the pile before him.

“We can’t all get juiced on ‘roids you know,” the boy said with a smirk as he pushed his hair out of his face. 

“It’s not steroids, stupid. Just like getting out of the house every once in a while to you know run, jump, actually do something other than play video games.” Bucky gently pushed his brother out of the way and grabbed two trash bags before throwing them in the wheelbarrow. 

“Try not to pack ‘em so tight. Makes them harder to carry.” 

“I thought well, you know if I had less of them then it’d be easier,” Harley said shrugging. 

“All those brains, huh?” Bucky playfully nudged his brother as they continued the chore. What they didn’t know was that while they were doing their assigned task their baby brother Peter was wandering around the edge of their property carrying a flashlight and his toy gun. 

He was having quite a bit of fun as he climbed over rocks looking for clues. Just that morning he had decided that he was “gonna be a good policeman like muh daddy.” All-day long he’d been planning his trip. With one final scramble up the fence, he found himself overlooking an unused house. “Bingo!” He scurried forward, knowing that inside the house there had to be some clues to the bust the case wide open. As he got to the front door, he heard a loud pop. Then another and finally another. It hurt his little ears as he put his hands over them. 

He pulled himself into a ball behind a wall and watched the man walk out with the smoking gun still in his hand. 

When the man’s eyes met his he pointed the gun at the little and said the words that would haunt Peter for a very long time. 

~/~

“Tony! My office, now!” With a roll of his eyes, Anthony “Tony” DiMartino casually sauntered down the halls of the FBI office. He knew this walk by heart now. He flashed his superior Director Fury a thousand-watt smile. 

“What can I do for you, Boss?” The director who only had one good eye and like to stare down his counterparts from behind the sole eye patch glared at Tony. 

“What can you do for me you ask? Well for one you can stop going rogue and trying to solve the world’s problems on your own! Ten thousand dollars worth of damage in less than an hour. How on earth do you manage that? Huh? How? Nobody in this entire division amasses more damage and bad press than you!” The grin only grew wider on Tony’s face. 

That was quite the feat.

“Wipe that smile off your face! I’m sick of covering for you and I’m sick of your one man band escapades.”

“Nick,” Tony started. Upon seeing his superior’s face hardened even further he adjusted his stance. “Director Fury, I mean you know me. I always get the job done and sure there’s a little flair, but is that wrong? I mean, come on really.” 

“You really think there’s nothing wrong with how you operate? That it’s ok to leave your unit in the dark while you chase a hunch?” Tony stood knowing that it was a rhetorical question. Director Fury looked down at the thick manilla file in front of him. Without any warning, the man started to read.“Twelve years on the job, twenty-two corrective actions. Once dubbed the ‘Wonder Boy’ due to his ability to do a Rubik’s cube in less than twelve seconds and possessing the second highest IQ in the Bureau's history at 170. DiMartino would be the ideal agent, unfortunately, he displays very compulsive behavior and has textbook narcissism. Without intervention, the next step is removal.” That got Tony’s attention. Sure he’d made mistakes before, but now he was going to be fired? 

“Nick, I mean come on. I got the job done. No one got hurt and no men were lost. That’s the job, right?” Tony held his breath as Director Fury kept his gaze fixed on Tony. After a few moments, it felt like Tony’s heart was going to pound out of his chest. 

Was this really the end? 

He’d been in the FBI since before he needed to shave. To leave now would not only be disgraceful, but it would be the absolute worst thing he could imagine experiencing. 

“I could fire you,” Director Fury leaned back, “but I won’t. It’s too much paperwork, and quite frankly you’re too good for me to not give you another chance.” Finally Tony let out his breath.

“Oh, great,” he breathed out. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know if you’ll want to thank me in a minute. I have your next assignment here in my hands.” Tony shrugged, he hadn’t had an assignment yet that was too much for him. “Just an hour ago we got a call about a young boy witnessing a hit. The kid saw everything. We have men on the ground already removing the family from the home.”

“You want me to protect them?”

“Yes and no. They’ll be entering Witness Protection,” Director Fury said and Tony was instantly shaking his head. 

“Come on Nick! That’s insane. Witness Protection? What about my life here?” By life, Tony really just meant his clothes and tools and state of the art designs. 

He really couldn’t be without his designs. 

Or his custom-built computer! 

How could be without his computer?

“Agent, what did you miss? This is your last chance. Don’t want it? Then fine, I’ll assign Barton or maybe Banner.” Tony let out a growl. “You’d enjoy the unemployment line I’m sure. With your education, they’d probably let you be a teacher or something.” 

“Come on, you’re handicapping me. I don’t know how to handle field world like that! I’m a case by case agent and you know that! I don’t know how to do undercover work. Come on!”

“You don’t to do anything you don’t want to,” the director said leaning back in his chair. Tony sighed this was so very unfair. “That’s the problem. One day you have to learn and I’m hoping this case will be that day for you. After that, I don’t know what I could do to help you.” 

Tony really, really definitely did not want to do this. He wanted nothing to do with being undercover and going on a mission secluded away from everyone and everything he’d known. Having to hide for God knows how long just to maybe save some ungrateful person. 

Ugh.

But if he didn’t Nick sounded very serious. Could Tony live a life without a Bureau?” He’d been training to be an agent since he was fifteen, finally getting to let loose when he was in his mid-twenties. 

There really wasn’t a choice here. 

Like a all.

Sucking in his breath, he gave in. “So what are the details?” The director smiled and leaned forward gesturing for Tony to sit. “Not like I had a choice,” he muttered as he sat in the large chair. 

“Knew you’d come around. There are three boys fourteen and under. The youngest boy, Peter is the one who saw the shooter.” As Tony glanced through the notes, he winced. Kid watched a full-blown execution.

“How’s he doing?”

“Mostly in shock. Reports say he hasn’t left his mother’s arms since they found him two hours ago.” 

“No offense, but why is this such a high priority case? I mean, kids witness awful things every day. What makes this different?” 

“The person who was executed was a US Senator and we have reason to believe that this is connected to the recent influx of crime from the Lupino outfit.” Tony sucked in a deep breath.

“We’ve been chasing them for years. Do you think we can make this happen?”

“We can only hope,” the director said evenly. 

~/~

Meanwhile, clear across the state, the Martone family was scattering in every direction. Virginia’s head was spinning as her home was being scoured by a flurry of agents in blue jackets while the boys were frantically trying to pack. They’d only gotten word twenty minutes ago that they needed to leave immediately, but that didn’t seem to be enough time. A bag was set at her feet as the agent zipped it up. 

“That should be everything you requested, ma’am,” the agent said turning away. 

Virginia turned to see another agent with straight posture peering down at her through his glasses. “We need to move quickly ma’am. Everything you need has to be packed in the next fifteen minutes. What you don’t take with you will have to be left behind.” Virginia nodded at the stone-faced FBI agent who was now standing in her kitchen like he owned the place. 

“As soon as I can verify all of our belongings our belongings are where they should be then I’ll proceed.” 

“Harley!” Moments later her only blonde-haired baby appeared with a smile that screamed he’d taken or done something that no one knew about. That was a battle she’d fight another day. 

“Yes?”

“Did you get everything? Toys, some clothes, and your bear?” The nine-year old’s face turned a shade of pink at the notion. 

“Mama,” he huffed indignantly. “I don’t have a bear!” She heard her oldest snort as he threw a bag down the stairs. 

“You’re right, what was I thinking? Ok, did you get everything you need? We won’t be coming back for a long time.”

“I know, I’ve seen the movies. I got my favorite shirts and some shorts and two pairs of shoes and um toys oh and my tools. All packed.” She leaned down and gave the boy a kiss making him squirm away from her. With her and the two younger boys packed all that was left was her oldest. 

Gosh, when she’d woken up this morning she had no idea that this would be how it would end. 

The morning had started out as normally as it could. She’d gone to work at the university, met with a few troubled students, the boys spent the day at school before they all ended up at home getting ready to wind down for the night. Then her youngest had gone missing. They’d searched for him for hours only to have the police bring him home to her. The relief was soon replaced with a sickening worry as they told her that her six-year-old had witnessed a murder on their own property. 

Now she was stuck holding the inconsolable boy as she frantically made her way around the house trying to make sure that they’d packed everything. 

Whirling around she heard the distinct sounds of angsty teen. Fabulous. “I don’t want to go, Ma,” Bucky said as soon as he was in front of her. “I mean, can’t we just stay here until there’s a trial or something?” 

“We don’t have a choice, Bucky. You heard what they said. It’s dangerous for Peter to stay here. So please go pack what you need. We won’t be able to come back for a while.” The black-haired boy drew his mouth into a frown and whined with his whole body. 

“I’m packed already. It’s in the van, but they won’t let me bring Hugo. Tell ‘em it’s ok. Please, Ma?” 

“Bucky, we can’t take your motorcycle,” Virginia said firmly as she looked around the room one more time. Peter was whining quietly against her shoulder and she bounced a bit to console him. It was much later that he was usually awake for and Virginia knew she only had a little bit before the boy went into a full meltdown. “We’re gonna rest soon, baby,” she said into her youngest son’s hair. 

“Ma, what about Hugo,” Bucky asked petulantly. Before Virginia could respond, the FBI agent made his presence known again. 

“Everything stays except essentials,” the FBI agent with the rigid posture said. 

“But Ma,” Bucky tried one more time only to be met with his mother shaking her head. “Stupid kids,” he grumbled. “Always ruining my life.” Virginia sighed as Bucky stomped away.  
That was a fight she’d deal with later. 

“‘M scared, Mama,” Peter whined into her neck. Bouncing she wrapped her arms around the little boy again. 

“It’s ok, we’ll be safe soon, baby.” As she looked around the house she knew that she had to leave everything she’d ever worked for to keep him safe.

And she’d do it again and again. 

~/~

Early the next morning, the Martones and Tony along with Director Fury were all filled into a small safe house minutes away from the FBI office in California. During the night of flying across the country, Tony and Fury had agreed that it would be best if fewer people knew where this family was headed. They kept the details as close to the vest as possible. 

The only people who would know where the Martones were going were him, Director Fury, and Agent Romanov. The latter wasn’t his choice, but he wasn’t in the position to argue.

“Does everyone understand how this will work?” Tony kept his facade of indifference while Virginia seemed mostly uncomfortable. 

“Mrs. Martone, it’s very important that you and your sons understand that Agent DiMartino he’s been assigned as your protective detail. He’s trained and highly skilled to handle any and every circumstance that may arise. He’ll manage the safety and security of the family while you all are free to continue your lives as best as you can. It is imperative that for the sake of your family’s safety that you assume your new identities completely. The Martone Family is no more. Learn your backstories, live them, and never speak of the past. Does anyone have any questions?” 

Tony spared a glance around the room to see the family in front of him looking like the world was about to end. He’d been an only child and never lived a life with anyone being very close to him. After his mother had to leave when he was ten, the only thing he knew after that were tutors and the cold homes of uninterested relatives. 

At least they got to move with their family.

“So he’s like our dad,” Bucky said hotly. “That’s what this paper says.” 

The mother leaned forward grabbing the teen’s hand. “No, he can be an uncle or something like a family friend, right?” Tony glanced at Virginia then to Director Fury. He’d never seen his boss change orders or assignments before, but the determined look on the face of the mom he wondered if this would be a first.

A beat passed before Fury spoke again. “No, we’ve already started spreading the story around your new town. Agent DiMartino, excuse me, Tony, as you know him, is your new husband and the boys’ stepfather. As I mentioned earlier first names will remain the same to limit confusion for the younger ones, but your last name will be changed. For you all it will be Potts, for Agent DiMartino here it will be Stark. You, ma’am, will now be the new fifth-grade enrichment teacher at Fallbridge Elementary and Tony you’ll be the new owner of Apollo’s Fabrication shop. For the boys, your jobs will be adjusting and not discussing anything from your previous lives. We can’t have any contact with your life before. Not until we apprehend this man. Any more questions?” 

Tony snorted at the scowl that was thrown his way as the teen slunk into his chair. “Alright then, we’ve already arranged your travel arrangements.” Two sets of keys were tossed onto the table. “A pickup truck for Mr. Stark and a sprawling minivan for Ms. Potts. You all have a hotel room ready for you. You’re due in Fallbridge tomorrow afternoon so keep that in mind.” Director Fury stood up before leaving the new ‘family’ alone. 

With far less confidence than Tony was used to he stood up. “I guess we should get going,” he said. With his eyes searching the room, Tony wondered how he would ever act like he had anything to do with these people. 

The oldest son was looking at Tony like he wanted to burn him where he stood. With his squared shoulders and the muscles protruding through the athletic shirt he was wearing, Tony made a note to watch that one.

The middle boy was small much like the youngest, but this one was often looking around the room. Like he was plotting something. Tony couldn’t imagine that the boy would do anything too bad, but he made a note to never shake the boy’s hand. The entire meeting the kid had his hand either up his nose or in his ear despite his mother’s best efforts to stop him...gross. 

Lastly, his eyes landed on the small boy. The one who’d seen the deed be done. He was a literal runt. They said he was six, but he looked no bigger than the size of a toddler. He had deep curls and ears that were much too big for his head. It was obvious to see that the boy was traumatized by what he’d seen. He didn’t talk at all except into his mother’s ear. 

He had to admit that it was amazing to see this woman hold her child so closely for hours on end. He had never seen anything like it before, not up close at least. 

“Is there a driver or something for us here?” Tony snapped out of his analysis at the sound of Virginia’s voice. The woman was looking at him intently like she’d been scrutinizing him as well. 

“Yes, um our cars will be at the hotel waiting for us,” Tony said. The woman nodded firmly and gestured for her boys to grab their bags. “Is there anything I can help you with?” The oldest boy grabbed the younger one’s and lopped it onto his shoulder next to his own. Tony bopped his head sarcastically. “I guess not,” he muttered. 

~/~

For Tony, that night in the cramped hotel room had been as close to hell as he ever figured he could get. Between sleeping on that hellish cot and dealing with the youngest boy, Peter crying out in a crazed panic every two hours he’d gotten next to no sleep. He didn’t know how people managed to do it. He’d read somewhere that families with kids do something similar. They get hotel rooms and they all share. He couldn’t ever imagine this being considered fun. 

They had only gotten two queen beds, so Virginia had ordered him a cot. It took him forever to fall asleep instead he spent most of the night looking longingly at the beds wishing he could have one of them.

Cots were from satan, he was sure of that. 

The gentle kiss of the wind caught his attention as sat on the small balcony attached to the room. He’d woken up early to go over some more of the family’s story and to review points of interest about Fallbridge. It was apart of his nature to over-prepare.

Turning around he heard the door creak open. He was expecting it to be Harley, as the boy kept running off every chance he got...to the pool, to the vending machine, to the small jungle gym. It had been the most annoying thing to watch.

Thankfully it wasn’t Harley...it was his mother. 

Even with the morning glow, Tony knew that Virginia must be exhausted. He had no idea how she’d managed three boys on her own. 

“Can I help you with something,” he asked looking up at her. Virginia offered a terse smile that Tony could tell wasn’t genuine.

“I need to be able to trust you,” she said plainly. When Tony didn’t respond, she pressed forward. “It’s not just my life at stake but my sons as well. Do I have your word that you would die to protect them?” 

At that Tony squared his shoulders and stood up from his seat at the table. “You do,” he said firmly. She offered him a curt nod. “I take my job very seriously and I promise you that I will do anything I can to protect you and them. That is my objective.” With a nod, Virginia reached out and offered Tony a hand which he shook. 

“My sons are my responsibility and I’ll continue to raise them. All I ask of you is that you make sure they aren’t doing anything dangerous while you’re near them.” Apart of Tony really wanted to know why she needed to say that to him, but then again her six-year-old had just witnessed a shooting so maybe he shouldn't be too surprised.

“Well, I would never want to overstep. I’m just here to help,” Tony said calmly.

“You handle the police work and I’ll handle my family,” Virginia said. 

“Ok, then Virginia,” Tony said calmly. It’s not like he wanted to be around her snotty kids anyway. 

“Call me Pepper, and I suggest you take a shower now if you’re planning on it, otherwise, the bathroom is going to be overrun very soon.” Turning on her heel she left him standing there as the sliding glass door opened and closed leaving Tony alone again with his notes. 

~/~

An hour or so later, Tony found himself loading his items into the pickup truck. He’d made sure to get all of his items out of the room before feet starting running and making a giant mess in the small room. It was just around noon and they’d all had sandwiches ordered from some shop that listed on the little handout that came with the room. He was climbing into the truck to start his drive when he got a text on his new phone. It was from Fury changing plans slightly. Hopping out of the truck he walked back toward the room where Bucky was carrying the last of their bags and placing it into the minivan. 

“I thought you left, Tony,” Pepper said putting handing Peter a jacket that the boy quickly put on. 

“I was about to, but I was just informed that per our cover story one of the boys and I stayed back to finish up some stuff. So it looks like you’ll have to arrive first and one of the boys has to ride into town with me a little later.” Based on the looks he was getting you would have thought he’d asked them to give one of the kids away for torture. Bucky was glaring at him while Pepper was scowling like he’d been holding out on them. 

Thanks, Nick.

He watched the edge of Pepper’s lip turn as she thought. 

“I’ll do it, Mama,” Harley said butting into the conversation. “Tony said he’d show me how to use his gun anyway.” Tony spat out the coffee that he’d just taken a sip of.

“I never said that!” Harley shrugged walking away. With an incredulous look, Tony searched Pepper’s face for clues. 

Surprisingly though, the woman’s face became apologetic. “I”m sorry about that, I’m working on it. He has a bit of a lying streak. Anyway, I guess it works out though. Harley can ride with you and I’ll take Peter and Bucky.” Tony nodded and watched Pepper's hand, Peter, off to Bucky before she leaned down to kiss Harley on the forehead. “Listen to Tony and be a good boy. I’ll see you later, ok?” Harley wrapped his arms around Pepper’s torso.

“I love you, Mama.” As Tony watched the scene he found himself feeling a sense of longing. He'd only had his mother for a short glimpse of time and at that moment he felt that he'd give his arm to have a chance to get one last hug from her.

~/~

As the trip trudged on Tony discovered that he didn’t hate hanging out with Harley. The kid was very smart, witty, and so sarcastic. After almost two hours in the truck and the extra hour they waited at the hotel, Tony felt like he’d actually made a connection. 

Go figure. 

The truck rolled down the highway as Tony and Harley enjoyed listening to music. The kid hadn’t once complained about the kind of music Tony liked to enjoy. Tony didn’t know why, but he took it as a definite win. So far they’d spent the ride, laughing at hideous cars, discussing different artists, or finally talking about mechanics. Once again Tony found himself shocked by the kid’s knowledge. “How’d you learn all this stuff,” Harley asked over the music. “I mean is it just reading?”

Tony turned the dial down letting the music fade into the background. “I read a lot when I was little and it just stuck with me.” 

“I read a lot too, but I’m still not that smart,” Harley said pushing curls out of his face. “Peter’s so smart, he’s a six-year-old baby but he’s in the second grade. I got lucky if he was better at talking they probably would have put us in the same class.” Tony glanced at Harley. He could see the distress all over the boy’s face.

“You’re smart too, Harley. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, so smart. Did you know that last year I lost to Peter in the science fair? He was five. I had this great project with a fully functional robot, but here he comes along with a project about renewable energy and how to overhaul fossil fuels. I never stood a chance.” Something in Tony’s chest pulled at that. The kid didn’t need to compare himself to his brother. He has his own merits. 

“Just because you’re not Peter doesn’t mean you’re not smart. You’re your own person, Harley. If anyone wants you to be Peter tell them to suck a lemon.” Harley turned and looked up at Tony with a curious look on his face. “What?”

“Nothing, it’s just you’re different. Mama don’t talk like that. Her and Bucky just tell me that he’s my little brother and it’s my job to protect him and I get it, but it’s nice to hear that I can just be me too.”

Tony decided to change things up a bit as they got closer to their destination. “Tell me about Harley, what do you like?” The boy’s face lit up like a Christmas tree.

“I love building things. I made a potato gun last year in my science class and then I improved on it. I used to run target practice with it. Just last week, I made like a mini forklift to help with the trash, but Mama said I couldn’t use it because it had a sharp piece on it.”

“What was sharp?”

“I wanted it to stab the bag,” Harley said laughing. 

“Yeah, kid that’s not gonna work. How about when we settle I help you with it? See if we can't perfect your design.”

Harley turned in his seat toward Tony with an excited bounce to his body. “Really? Like for real?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ll have a shop and the equipment. You just need some supervision, right?” Gosh, Tony barely knew what he was saying. That shop was supposed to be his solace away from the kids.

Great. 

He was being sucked in. 

As he glanced to his right, he saw Harley’s face shining up at him looking like he’d just gotten the best news in the world. Tony smiled back, maybe this family thing wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the love!! :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter...

So Tony realized several things during his time with the Martones er the Potts. Ok, so this family was a well-oiled machine, that was glaringly obvious. In less than a week Pepper had coordinated the unpacking of the entirety of their belongings, had purchased and coordinated the repainting of each room in the house, and somehow managed to get all three boys' new wardrobes and signed up for activities. In the same amount of time, Tony had managed to sleep, recuperate from the long drive, and set up a basic workshop in the garage. 

Needless to say, he was outmatched. 

By a lot. 

The woman was a literal administrative guru. He wondered why she’d stopped at being an English professor for freshmen and English majors. It was obvious that she could be the head of the English department. With intelligence as high as he was, he’d seen people who were considered masters at their crafts and Pepper was definitely one of them. Quite frankly, it shocked him that Pepper was able to do what she did and do it as flawlessly as she did. She looked smart, but she kept it hidden. 

The question was why?

Outside of his door, he heard little feet running. Cracking his knuckles Tony wondered how people could ever do this without coffee. 

Tony leaned himself back on his bed stretching his arms. By his standards, it was very early, but according to the rest of the world, it was time to get up. Like the birds weren’t even awake yet. Yawning he ran his hand through his hair and slipped his feet into a pair of socks. Without looking to his right, he knew that once again he had an observer well observers. 

The downside to having to work like an actual day job was that the kids had to rise just as early to go to school. Every day for the last week he’d been met with an early morning greeter. He’d tried once to lock his door and all that was accomplished was that Tony discovered just how much mechanical mischief Harley had already discovered in his nine short years. 

In short...Harley picked his lock and grinned at him happily as he plopped himself on Tony’s bed. Tony was not amused although Harley was ecstatic and gloated about it for the entire rest of the day. 

As he continued to get ready for the day, Tony thought back through his experience with the Potts family. Three things came to his mind: one Harley could not stay out of trouble to save his life, two Peter was a Child of the Corn, and three he really didn’t like Bucky. 

“Ma, it’s not fair I have to share a room with them,” he heard in surround sound just outside of his door. 

Yep, that kid was really on his nerves. 

Tony put his feet into his boots. Today was the day that the shop would finally reopen. After putting in twelve-hour days for over a week, the machinery was finally up to code. “Harley, you coming in or what?” 

With a snicker, the now brown-haired boy offered Tony a sheepish smile. “We were just um, making sure you were safe. Yeah, that’s it.” Tony glanced at the boy who was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a green graphic t-shirt.

“You’re an awful liar, kid,” Tony said as he reached down to tie his boots. 

“No, I’m not, it’s just you don’t know how to read kids,” Harley shot back. “All you read is books like a nerd,” Harley giggled out. With a roll of his eyes, Tony used his hand to push Harley backward on to the bed. 

“What do you monsters want?” Before he could say else anything Peter started doing his staring thing again. 

Ugh.

The little boy’s giant brown eyes kept staring at Tony. Today though he took it one step further. He made his way into Tony’s space and then planted his grubby hands on Tony’s new work jeans. Then the boy’s eyes just pierced into him. He tried to overlook it, but Peter never moved his firm gaze making Tony markedly more uncomfortable. 

Child of the Corn.

Trying to change his focus he looked at the middle Potts son. “Harls, aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for breakfast?” 

“Yeah, Mama told us to come wash our hands, but we wanted to see you first,” Harley said readjusting himself on the bed next to Tony. Sighing Tony gently pushed Harley’s butt out of his face. With Harley’s very light bodyweight the bed barely moved but Tony was startled slightly by Peter planting his little hands on Tony’s forearm. He tried to withhold his immediate shudder. 

He’d watched those two eat, play, color, and even wash their hands. These two minions were walking talking cesspools. 

“Tony?” 

“What,” he asked through clenched teeth. Harley’s face pressed itself so close to Tony that he started to count in his head to keep him calm. Between the two of them, he was liable to catch some type of foreign disease. 

“Um, me and Pete just wanted to love you,” Harley said. Tony’s eyes flew open and Harley fell backward off the bed in a shriek of laughter. 

“What?” Rolling around on the floor clutching his stomach Harley couldn’t stop laughing at Tony. The things the guy said were just soo funny to him. After laughing himself silly the boy finally propped himself up on his hands while he was sitting on the floor. “What was so funny you little gremlin?” 

“Ain’t you ever been around kids,” Harley asked as Peter was still sitting there quietly looking up at him with those giant big doe eyes. 

“Yeah, of course,” Tony flat out lied. He’d barely been around kids when he was one. Taking pity on him, Harley finally started to gently maneuver his younger brother away from Tony. 

Thank God. 

“What is it with you? You act like we’re going to hurt you or something.” Tony frowned at the boy. “If someone’s hurting you there’s like shelters or something for that.” It took everything in Tony not to smack the kid in the head as that smug little laugh escaped Harley’s mouth. He thought he was so funny.

Of course Tony could see Peter right next to him, sitting on the bed with his hands on his lap just blinking up at him curiously. Gosh, it was so creepy. “Does he not like me or what?”

“Peter doesn’t like strangers,” Harley said shrugging. “He never really did before, but now he won't say anything to them at all.” Tony bit his lip as Peter kept his eyes fixed on him. 

“That’s odd.” 

“Well, that’s Peter. He’s like that, right Bug?” Peter looked at his brother with a smile and nodded before turning to look back at Tony.

That was new.

Peter hadn’t ever smiled or shown any emotion in front of Tony before. Maybe he was making progress.

“Bug,” Tony asked curiously. Harley nodded.

“Yeah, it’s what we call em, ‘cause he’s small like a Bug,” Harley said patting Peter on the head like a dog. Tony turned and glanced at Peter who was still silently blinking at him, but at least now the boy was smiling at him.

“Well, Peter does Harley here have a nickname?” A cute mischievous smile passed the boy’s lips and he nodded. “You gonna tell me?” Peter shook his head smiling even bigger than before. Harley came and sat on the bed next to Peter throwing his arm over his shoulder. 

“That’s because me an’ Peter are connected,” Harley said nodding his head. Tony rolled his eyes.

“That’s it, out you hooligans!” Snorting Harley climbed off the bed and started to play box with Tony who surprisingly started to play right back. What was this kid doing to him? Before he knew it Harley had jumped into his arms doing a very dramatic rendition of a wrestling match he saw on television. Luckily Tony had seen enough of them in his life to play along. He threw Harley into the air and the boy screeched wildly as he landed on Tony’s unmade bed. To Tony’s surprise, Peter clasped onto his leg. “You want some too?” He plucked the boy off of his leg causing Peter to emit squeals of glee and plopped him on the bed right next to his brother. With those two little faces smiling up at him Tony felt something grow warm in his chest in a way he’d never felt before. 

“Come on Pete let’s get ‘em,” Harley declared launching at Tony again, but before they could make their move both boys were grabbed off the bed and set hastily on their feet by their scowling older brother. There stood Bucky glaring snorting like a bull ready to maim. 

“What are you two doing? Ma told you twenty minutes ago to wash up for breakfast! Are you trying to make her crazy?” Peter scurried from the room like a lightning bolt while Harley just stood staring at his brother.

“Relax Buck, we were just playin’,” Harley said as if he didn’t care at all. Tony watched as the older teen simply grabbed his brother by the back of his shirt and practically dragged him out of the room. 

Yeah, he really didn’t like that kid.

~/~

Bucky had Harley’s shirt in a tight grip as he drug him to the kitchen where the breakfast nook was. “James, what are you doing to your brother?”

“Ma, these two were in Tony’s room again being annoying. I bet they haven’t even washed their hands,” he said as he pushed Harley toward the table before sitting down himself. 

Pepper moved across the room with a bowl of eggs and oatmeal in each hand. She set them down and then sat next to Bucky at the end of the booth. He noticed the tired look in her eyes that he hadn’t seen in years. Working a public school was much different than being a professor. The two younger boys were already arguing over something as he zoned out. He had to make sure that he was ready for tryouts later. 

At least moving across the country had some benefits. He could play baseball year-round now and not worry about getting frostbite. 

“Bucky?” Looking up he saw his mother frowning at him. 

“Yes, ma’am?” 

“Your brothers are saying that you’re not listening to them and that you’re being mean,” Pepper said. He fought not to roll his eyes as Harley smiled at him behind their mother's back. Little snitches.

“You told them to wash their hands and come right back for breakfast. Instead, they were in there playing with Tony doing the exact opposite of what you asked them to do.” 

“Did you ask them what they were doing or did you just assume,” she asked him. Bucky scoffed and scooped eggs onto his plate. 

“They were playing,” he grumbled. 

“They’re little kids, Buck. You know that. Next time, ask them if they’d done what I’ve asked before you yell at them,” his mom said. Bucky felt a wave of indignation rise up his neck.

If she didn’t want his help then fine. 

“But boys, remember Tony is here to work. Yes, he’s supposed to be in our family, but he has a job to do. Make sure you don’t distract him,” Pepper said. 

“He likes us, Mama,” Harley said. “He teaches us stuff and plays with us.” Peter bobbed his head as he kicked his legs wildly. “See? Bug agrees.” 

“Yeah, he likes us lots, Mama,” Peter said. Bucky was tired of hearing about Tony. The guy was such a waste of space. 

“It doesn’t matter, we’re his job stupid,” Bucky said.

“Don’t call your brother names,” his mom admonished. 

For the next twenty minutes, the family ate breakfast like they always did. It was one thing that was mandatory in their family, they always ate breakfast and dinner together. No matter what. As Pepper sipped her coffee she looked over at the three boys she loved more than anything. They were all growing so quickly and into such wonderful people. 

“Ma, your phone’s ringing,” Bucky said handing his mother her phone. Looking down Pepper frowned. She missed the set schedule of university life. Her plans were all her own and she could choose her own schedule. Now, it was a matter of budget cuts and manpower. 

“Bucky I need you to watch your brothers tonight,” she said still annoyed. The teen lifted himself up on his chair and turned to her with shock.

“You said I could go to baseball tryouts today!” Pepper winced, she had said that. Why was everything so inaccessible here? The after school program was almost nonexistent and there were very few options for single parents. It was definitely not a neighborhood that she would have chosen had they given her any choice in the matter.

What was she going to do? 

“We can go with Tony,” Harley said. 

“No,” she replied instantly.

“I’ll watch them, Ma,” Bucky cut in. Pepper wanted to say yes, but she knew it wasn’t fair to Bucky. It wasn’t his responsibility to raise his siblings. 

“No, you go to tryouts. I’ll take the boys with me.” Harley and Peter whined, but she heartened her heart. Tony seemed nice enough, but she wasn’t planning on letting him into their lives like that. Especially not with Peter’s attachment issues. 

Tony needed to remain on the outside looking in.

~/~

Tony smiled to himself as the front desk was taking in orders. Thank God for old Ms. Friday not having anything else to do with her time. He’d be lost without her staying on staff. Looking around the office he leaned himself back into the chair and started to go over his case updates. He and Fury had an encrypted email chain set up to keep them both updated and informed. They were sure to keep the information on a need to know basis in case anything was ever compromised.

“Boss?” Tony looked up at the intercom and sighed at its archaic makeup.

“Yeah, Ms. Friday?” Tony heard rustling before his door flew open. 

“Tony, can we stay with you?” Looking up Tony saw Harley rushing into his office and he held up his hand. 

“Don’t run in here, Harley,” he said as firmly as he could. The boy skidded to a stop still panting. 

“Dangerous stuff, yeah right, uh got it. So can we?”

Tony furrowed his eyebrows. “Can we what?” Harley rolled his eyes and huffed dramatically. 

“Can we stay with you? You know what I just said. Mama is going to coach the swim team and we don’t want to go with her. It’ll take forever and then we can’t watch any cartoons or play. So can we? Please? We’ll be good and not touch nothing, promise.” There was way too much to unpack in that little statement, but one thing was nagging him. 

“How'd you get here?” Harley shrugged. After only knowing the kid for two weeks, Tony knew something wasn’t right which in Harley’s case meant the boy probably stole a car or something to get here. “Harley?”

“I ran out during recess, but I’m going back, I promise. Just say yes and it’ll be like you never saw me, ok?” Tony rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair. 

“I’d help you if I could, but your mother would like it very much if you didn’t spend too much time with me,” Tony said.

“She’ll come around.”

“Not likely.”

“It’s not you, Tony. Mama doesn’t like guys like that,” Harley said jumping to sit on Tony’s desk. Why was this kid always climbing on something? “Wait, what do you mean?”

“Mama, she’s not a big fan of guys. It’s because of our dad.” Tony leaned forward but made sure to keep his eyes on Harley. This was vital to understanding their backstory. 

“Mama says that Dad died, but me an’ Bucky know that he just left one day. I was really little, maybe three or four. He was gone not too long after Peter was born.” She used to cry a lot, but not anymore. Now she just works.”

“Are you sure?” Harley leaned forward on the desk and grabbed Tony’s tablet before the man quietly took it back. 

“Yeah, she um yelled at him one day on the phone. We heard it. Peter was still a baby, but we heard her tell him that he abandoned his family and not to come back.” 

“So, do you know his name?” Harley gave him an annoyed look before pushing his hair out of his face. “Don’t say it out loud, just tell me in my ear, ok?” Again Harley rolled his eyes but leaned forward into Tony’s ear. 

“So since I told you that, you gotta tell Mama we can stay with you.”

“I think you’re confused. No one tells your mama anything. She does what she wants.” 

“Please Tony. I heard Mama say they practice before and after school. If you don’t say something we’ll be stuck watching swimming forever,” Harley almost whined. 

“It’s just swimming.”

“It’s girls swimming. Like how boring is that?” Tony snorted. The joy of a nine-year-old’s innocence. “Please Tony? Please? Besides, you’re supposed to be our stepdad now. If you don’t spend time with us then will people talk.” 

This kid.

Tony walked around the desk and grabbed Harley around the waist lifting him into the air before planting him under his arm like a football.

“Is that a yes?” 

“It’s you’re going back to school and out of my office,” Tony said carrying a laughing Harley.

“I knew you’d say yes,” the boy gloated. 

“Ms. Friday, I’ve got to run this delinquent back to school. I’ll be back within the hour,” he said exiting his shop. Tony got himself inside of his truck and watched Harley do the same. 

Only a few minutes later was he pulling into the school’s parking lot. He figured that Harley would be his usual happy self, but instead, the boy slunk down in his chair. With long angry strides, he saw Pepper charging toward them.

“She’s going to ground me,” he whined. 

“You should be grounded dingus. You left school,” Tony said. “Why would you think you wouldn’t get caught?” 

“I would have been back before they noticed! Oh no,” the boy said as the door to the truck flew open. Pepper stood there arms crossed scowling venomously. 

“Harley Potts, what were you thinking?” 

“I uh, I’m sorry Mama,” the boy said with his head staring down at his shoes. 

“What were you doing Harley? I’d like an explanation for you scaring the daylights out of me and I want it now.”

“Me and Pete,” he paused correcting himself, “Peter and I, were talking and we don’t want to go with you to see the girls swim. It’ll be so boring and we won’t have any fun.”

“We talked about this Harley. There’s no one to watch you and I haven’t been able to find a babysitter for you boys yet. You’ll just have to wait for a couple of days,” she said with a firm yet decidedly softer tone. 

“But Mama,” he whined only to have Pepper raise her eyebrow. Tony chuckled as the gesture seemed to be the only thing to get the motormouth to shut up. 

“Why is Tony dropping you off? Were you wandering around downtown again?” Tony was shocked to hear that. It was definitely not safe for the boy to do that especially in their sensitive situation. He made a note to try and talk to Harley about that when he got him alone. 

Kids in Witness Protection shouldn’t be wandering around alone. 

“I went to ask him if he could watch us since you have to work now,” Harley said quietly. In the distant background, the school bell ringing could be heard. 

“We talked about this,” Pepper said firmly before sighing. “Come on, let’s get you back to your class. You’re going to apologize to your P.E. teacher, to Ms. Brandt, and to the resource officer. Do you understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Harley climbed out of the truck and stood next to Pepper looking like a puddle of scolded child. 

“Please apologize to Tony for taking up his time and let’s get you back inside,” Pepper said glancing over her shoulder. 

“He doesn’t care, Mama,” Harley said before stopping abruptly. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he said quickly before scurrying toward the school.

“I’m sorry about this Tony, thanks for bringing him back,” Pepper said in a much nicer tone than Tony was used to her using with him. 

“It’s ok, I mean, I was just eating lunch.” Tony looked up to see Pepper offering him a smile. 

“You really didn’t have to. If you would have called me I would have come and gotten him. You’re supposed to be doing your job.” With a smile, Tony shrugged.

“Interesting that you say that. My job is to act as much like we’re a family as possible, so this makes sense.” He heard Pepper make a noise in the back of her throat that she was obviously trying to cover up. Never being one to worry about social cues, Tony pressed forward. “I was thinking, how about I watch the boys for you?” A dark look crossed her face making him want to quickly continue his words. “Look, they don’t want to go to the pool and I can’t blame them.” Pepper raised her eyebrows.

“So you want to watch two hyper little boys for five hours each night? That means checking homework, getting them a snack, feeding them dinner, and making sure they take baths?” Tony’s eyes widened. He thought it was like two hours. “What? You thought they’d magically come home from school and just go to bed? Yeah, no. Right now they don't have any activities after school they won't start for a couple of weeks. So, with this team, I have to leave straight from here take the boys to get a snack, then head out to the pool.” Ok, so it was way worse than Tony had originally thought, but he could handle it, right? 

Team player? 

“I mean, it’s for a few days, right? It would help our cover and you know keep the boys out of your hair while you start your team. I don’t mind helping. Really.” Pepper scrutinized Tony with her eyes as she looked deeply at Tony saying nothing. Emotions were thick in the air. 

“Ok, I’ll let you do this, just until I can find a babysitter, but hear me now,” she said leaning into his truck, “if one hair and I mean one hair or even a paper cut happens to those boys while they’re in your care I’ll castrate you and send you back to your job as a eunuch.” With that, she turned on a dime and walked back toward the elementary school. 

“That went well,” Tony chuckled to himself as he drove off.

~/~

It was later in the afternoon when Bucky found himself sitting on a set of worn bleachers pouring a bottle of water over his head. If he’d had to judge he’d say that the tryouts had gone pretty well. He’d fielded most balls hit his way pretty cleanly and he’d had that one great hit into the outfield.

Overall the tryouts seemed pretty good for him. 

Of course, he wouldn’t know for sure until the rosters came out. 

“Hey, you’re James, right?” Turning around Bucky saw a kid with a buzz cut approaching him. He’d seen the kid around school, but they’d never talked before. 

“Uh yeah, it’s Bucky though,” he said shrugging and tossing his recently purchased cleats into the secondhand baseball bag. 

“I’m Garrett. People call me Gary, though.” The boy propped his leg up on the bleacher and started to stretch. “So you’re new in town, right?” 

“Yep,” Bucky said trying to not be weird. 

“That’s cool. My mom and I moved here a couple of years ago from San Diego. I miss it, but this place isn’t terrible if you want like zip competition when trying out.” Bucky snorted. “Don’t act like that, you know you saw it. The rest of them are wannabes who can barely throw.” 

“I don’t know about that.” 

“Sure, like you didn’t see the spazmaster get thunked in the head by that basic pop up.” Garrett stood up. “Trust me, it’s not worth it around here, no one cares about baseball or football or anything like hat. Cars are the only thing anyone gets really fired up about here. Speaking of which, there’s a place we like to hang out, downtown. Want to come with me?” Bucky made a face. 

“I don’t know. I should go home. It’s getting close to dinner,” Bucky said.

“Oh, so you’re one of those?”

“One of whats?”

“Those kids who go home for dinner and get tucked in an’ stuff.” Bucky felt his blood boiling. “I don’t mean no harm, it’s just the truth. Kids like that seem to miss out a lot.”

“Your mom’s not like that?” Garrett scoffed.

“After double shifts at the diner, all she wants is a bottle and her bed. As long as I’m not getting arrested, we’re all right.” Bucky turned the hat backward on his head and shook his head. “What? That make you nervous?”

“No, my best friend back home, his mom was kind of like that just worse. Made me remember that a bit.” Bucky shuddered at the thought of seeing Steve having to deal with the nightmare that was his life. 

He missed that punk so much. 

“I get it, I’m not going to take you down a path of destruction. How about tonight you just come to the races with me? Nothing crazy will happen.” Bucky glanced at his bag before hearing a familiar voice. 

“Park! Come on Peter there’s a giant jungle gym!” Narrowing his eyes he knew that was Harley. Why were they here? He growled before slinging his bag over his shoulder. He was going to smack Harley something good. 

“Guys, I’m old, don’t run!” Bucky stopped cold. Why was Tony with them? . 

“That your dad?” Bucky scoffed turning around toward Garrett.

“Yeah, no. He’s my mom’s newest fling,” Bucky managed to get out.

“Those your brothers?” Still watching them from afar, Bucky nodded. “Bummer. I hate the new ones. They always try to pal up, but they only want your mom. It’s pathetic really.” Bucky glanced down to see Garrett’s hand on his shoulder. “Come on, let’s hit the strip, doesn’t look like anyone’s going home for dinner tonight.”

With that Bucky bit his lip before nodding. 

If everything was going to be different here then why shouldn’t he?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy!! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Bucky took a deep breath as he trimmed off the rest of his hair. It was too hot in California to be wearing all that gel. He didn’t cut it too low, but it was definitely no longer in his eyes or even long enough to style. With a smirk, he decided to give it one final touch.

A Mohawk.

He shaved the edges off leaving just one strip of hair down the middle of his head. 

Reaching down he checked his crappy phone and made sure he hadn’t missed any messages from Gary. They were supposed to meet somewhere to go on a trip, Bucky wasn’t sure exactly where they were going. He wished that one day Gary would trust him enough to actually give him details out his plans. If the kid didn’t have great hangouts and connections, Bucky probably would have given up by now. 

He wet a towel and wiped his head down as he thought about all the dumb things he actually found himself enjoying. They’d gone swimming in a pool after it closed, spray painted some storefronts, snuck into movies, and a million other things he never would have done with Steve. It was exhilarating in a way he’d never known before. His favorite though by a freaking insane long shot was smashing mailboxes. 

Using his bat to cause havoc felt good for some reason. 

Really good. 

Grabbing his backpack and what little supplies Gary said he needed he climbed out of the bedroom window, not even worrying about telling his brothers or Tony goodbye. 

Not like any of them would notice he was gone anyway.

~/~

Tony figured that even though Pepper acted like he was a giant gnat on the wall of her home, he must have done something right. He’d only been with the Potts for a little over a month and Pepper was actually going to trust him to watch the boys overnight by himself. 

Shocker.

Well, it was going to be just Peter and Harley while Bucky was going camping with a friend. That was a last-minute change but it was fine with everyone especially Tony. Every time that kid opened his mouth Tony fought not to smack him. If the kid wasn’t saying something passive-aggressive he was saying something extremely snotty. Just that morning the kid had jumped out of his window while Tony got the boys dressed for school. 

Leaning forward Tony started to round the edges on the fender that he was repairing. Sparks were flying everywhere and yet it was somehow extremely calming. He loved every moment of it. Ever since he’d offered to help out by watching the boys he’d slowing began doing more things with the family or at least the boys. For some reason, those two stuck to him like moths to sunlight. He was constantly finding Legos or little foam nerf darts around his bed or in his shower or in his drawers. His room was turning into little kid ground zero. 

“Boss?” In the background, Tony had heard something, but his mind was elsewhere. Pepper was leaving directly after school and he told her that he would pick the boys up from their half-day and make sure they were fed. It was taking everything in him to remind himself that he had two small people who he needed to be on task like never before. Tony wasn’t really used to accountability. During his tumultuous childhood, he’d only answered to his mother or to an angry relative when he crossed some random line. When he joined the Bureau he was taken through the paces, but he still really only had to depend on himself. Now, though things were different. Kids couldn’t fend for themselves, especially not these kids. Peter still wasn’t talking to anyone who wasn’t a blood relation and Harley was liable to burn the entire city down if you didn’t watch him. “Boss?” Tony adjusted his torso so that he could follow the fender along the machine. Suddenly it stopped. Looking up he saw Ms. Friday standing there with an amused look on her face. The older strawberry blonde woman shook her head at him. 

“What is it, Ms. Friday?” 

“I’ve told you to please just call me Friday everyone else does,” she said still smiling at him. 

“I’ll get used to it. What can I do for you?” 

“Well, since it’s Friday and you have to pick up the lads today I figured I’d remind you that it’s 11:55 am and the boys are due out of school at noon.” Tony’s eyes bugged out of his head.

“Is it that late already? I’ve only been working for a little while.”

“You started an hour late saying that little boys were energy sucking gremlins,” she said calmly. That was true, ugh. 

He happily accepted the rag to wipe his hands from Friday before walking around the workstation. “Can you tell Mr. O’Connor that this will be fixed by Monday? I’ll be in tomorrow to finish it up.” 

“Can do, Boss.” 

“You can call Me, Tony you know?” 

“I’ll try,” she said winking at him before returning to her own work area. “May I suggest that you leave now? Otherwise, that older one might try to escape again.” 

“He better not. I’m not in the mood to chase him down,” Tony said grabbing the keys to his truck. Those little monsters had better be there when he pulled up. 

~/~

Bucky was ecstatic to finally be free from his Twilight-Zone of a life. It was a great feeling to not have to worry about being blamed for everything or having to suffer through another round of Tony’s glares. 

Man, he hated that guy. 

With his slicked-back hair and his witty retorts, everything about him grated on Bucky’s nerves. It didn’t help that because of Tony, Bucky a high schooler had to sleep in the same room as a third and second grader. He was literally sharing a room with a baby. 

“Our chariot awaits,” Gary said. Turning his head, Bucky saw a beat-up pick up truck coming toward them. 

“What’s that?”

“That’s our ride to paradise,” Gary said with an obnoxious smile on his face. The truck pulled up letting smoke pour out of the exhaust. 

“This Bucky is my man Ty, he’s our ticket to an epic night,” Gary said climbing into the front door of the truck. Bucky glanced at the guy in the driver’s seat. He looked like he could be Native American or Asian or even Hispanic, Bucky didn’t ask, instead, he just gave a head nod. 

“Hop in back,” Ty said. With his backpack on his shoulder, Bucky climbed into the bed of the truck hoping he wasn’t being treated like some type of fool. Gary turned around and opened the window so that they could talk. 

“So where are we going?” 

“Just sit back and enjoy the ride,” Ty said.

“Trust us, it’s a sight you can only see, no words could describe it,” Gary said cackling. With a sigh Bucky watched them turn around and look toward the road. Leaning back himself he let his eyes look at the road behind him. He silently wondered what exactly he’d gotten himself into. 

~/~

Tony felt his heart starting to pound as he pulled up to the school and saw nothing. It looked like a ghost town. He glanced down at his watch, he was only ten minutes late. Jumping out of the truck he walked toward the building hoping that something the boys were just in the restroom or something. He made his way inside the building looking around the deserted halls and yet still he saw nothing. 

His pace quickened and he started to call out to the boys’ names as he jogged up and down the hallways. Where were they? 

“Excuse me, sir?” Whirling around Tony saw a little girl standing there with a yellow ribbon across her chest. “If you’re looking for Harley and Peter they’re in the front office. Ms. Green made them come with her.” Tony let out a sigh of relief. Why hadn’t he thought of that first? He made his way that way before the girl spoke again. “Sir? The office the other way.” 

“Of course, I knew that,” Tony said adjusting his dirty shirt. As he was heading in the right direction he finally heard the usual banter of one Harley Potts. 

“You know if you let me adjust this, I can get those computers to run faster then you wouldn’t have to reset it all the time,” Harley said. Tony rolled his eyes. 

Little nerd. 

With a smile on his face, Tony opened the door to the office. Peter was biting his lip playing with a puzzle while Harley was sitting at a desk that was obviously not his. Before Tony could really react he had a six-year-old charging his way. With a resigned sigh, he grabbed the ball of energy and hoisted him on to his hip.

“Hi, Peter,” he said. Peter waved and gave him a big smile. 

“Peter was worried you forgot us,” Harley said. “You know, like last time.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“That was one time and I didn’t forget.” With a glance around the room, he wondered what he should do next. He quickly decided the best idea was to escape. He hated how all of the front desk staff were eying him like a piece of meat. Well, at least he did while he was working. Afterward would be a different story, especially with the pretty long-legged blonde.

“Tony?” Before he realized it, Harley had moved toward him and kicked the toe of Tony’s shoe with his insanely dirty sneaker. 

“Yeah, uh where’s your bags?” The older boy gave him a funny look which reminded Tony of why he was really here. “Don’t leave it here again otherwise you’ll be stuck.” 

“I’ve got my bag and Peter’s is right here,” Harley said handing the red Transformers bag to Tony. Wondering how this became his life he slung the bag onto his shoulder that Peter wasn’t leaning against. 

“Let’s go. I bet you two want a snack or something.”

“Pizza,” Harley screeched. Peter started to smack Tony’s chest with his little and offered a toothy grin of approval as he nodded vigorously. 

“Fine, pizza it is.” 

“Can we go to Pizzaland? Please?” Tony groaned. He hated that place. It was like a Chuck E Cheese, but with a walking talking pizza person or something and a ball pit. Those things were disgusting. His kids were fine, but other people’s kids were not his thing. Wait, no not his kids. His assignments. Yeah, that was it. “Pizzaland? Come on, please? Please? We’ll do anything to go, please?” Tony sighed. Peter’s little hand grabbed the side of Tony’s face and he stuck out his lip before opening his mouth and chewing an imaginary pizza. 

These kids!

“Fine! We can go,” he grumbled. Harley started to jump up and down while Peter clapped happily giggling. Tony dropped his head as Harley grabbed his hand and started to pull him out of the office.

He was whipped.

~/~

Bucky jumped out of the bed of the truck looking around. There really wasn’t much to see. A split second of fear crashed across his mind. Did these people know who he really was? Were they after Peter? 

“So what do you think?” Turning around Bucky saw Ty and Gary coming toward him carrying a cooler and a couple of chairs. 

“What’s going on,” Bucky asked confused.

“Turn around rookie,” Ty said tiredly. Bucky moved toward the edge of the fence and saw a race track down below.

“What are we doing here?”

“We’re gonna watch the races, stupid,” Ty said. “I thought you said he was cool,” Ty said glaring at Gary.

“He is, he’s just a hick. You know there’s nothing in Montana,” Gary said. Turning toward Bucky the freckle-faced boy leaned toward him. “Be cool, he’s got wheels.” Bucky watched them hike up the side of the hill before plopping their cooler and chairs down. He had to admit the view of the track was pretty awesome. 

“You guys do this a lot?” 

“When we can,” Gary said leaning against his chair. “We used to come more before Will,” Gary said only to have Ty kick his hair and glare at him. That was weird. Bucky wanted to ask who this Will person was, but he figured it was better to leave it alone. 

Ignoring the unease he was feeling in his gut, he pressed on. He may as well as a good time. 

“You see that one? The one with the green stripes?” Bucky glanced at Gary who was looking more tired than before. 

“Yeah?”

“That’s Rome, he’s Ty’s cousin. He races all over the state. We’re hoping he’ll take us to Fresno next month.” The older teen took a drink of what was in his mouth before turning and scowling at the other teen.

“Gary, stop being a sherm! I don’t even know him,” Ty growled. 

“Relax he’s fine. He’s not a narc or anything. I mean come on, he’s wearing a polo for crying out loud.” Bucky took offense to that. 

“What sense does that make?” Gary turned shrugging.

“Look, dude, let’s be honest you’re like a square. No one would actually think you’d be a cop. Especially not dressed in that Boy Scout uniform.” Bucky growled and glared at Gary before taking his shirt off and grabbed one of the drinks out of the cooler. 

“Am I sherm now?” Ty shrugged. 

“We’ll see.” Bucky plopped down onto the ground and took a sip of the bitter contents. Leaning back against the tree he watched the race. 

After several hours, Gary had run off to find something or other but Bucky sat there still waiting for the next round. Ty shifted in his chair while he looked at his phone.

“So uh, how do you know Gary?” Ty looked down at Bucky and shrugged. 

“My dad dated his mom a couple of years ago. He’s kinda just stuck around me, I guess.” Bucky nodded.

“That’s cool. I had a friend like that, but we were just really cool. His parents used to beat him up so he stayed with us a lot. We were like brothers,” Bucky said somberly. 

“My dad used to hit my mom and any other woman he met. I used to leave when the fighting started. As time went on, Gary started tagging along. Kinda grew on me.” Bucky nodded. 

“He uh said you were his brother.” 

“The runt would say that. I guess it’s like that.” Ty leaned forward. “He can be a bit wild, but he’s a good kid. Annoying as hell, but a good kid nonetheless.” The older teen gave Bucky a menacing look. “He needs people to watch his back.”

“If you’re looking for someone to do something insane, you’ve got the wrong guy. If he needs a guy who’ll be with him ‘til the end of the line then I’m your guy.” 

“Noted.” 

~/~

Tony felt like his head was going to explode. It really shouldn’t be this hard to get a little boy changed into a pajama top. Apparently Peter didn’t have an off switch. After running around PizzaLand the little boy should be exhausted. Hell, Tony was exhausted and all he’d done was watch. In and out of the bounce house, up the slide, down the slide, up the zipline, down the zipline. 

Make it stop. 

“Pete, come on, you gotta stop jumping up and down it’s against the law of physics for you to try and put clothes on jumping in the air.” Peter only grinned and kept bouncing. “You’re starting to bug me you little jumping bean.” Sighing he leaned forward and grabbed the boy before tickling him into submission. 

“Eep, eek, eek,” Peter squealed out. 

“You gonna stop jumping?” The boy kicked his legs and nodded. Finally Tony slipped the top over his head and Peter put his arms through. “Now it’s time for bed.” Peter giggled and then took off in a sprint. Tony sighed and glanced at Harley who shrugged. 

“He’s um fast.” No crap. Standing up Tony went off in search of the smallest Potts. 

What did he do to deserve this? 

An hour later, Harley was standing next to Tony as he worked his way through Harley’s forklift design. It was obvious to see that Harley kept getting closer to Tony by the minute. At first, then would have unnerved Tony like a lot, but he’d learned that the two younger ones were intense cuddle monsters who always wanted to be held or within his space. With an overexaggerated breath he used one arm to reach out and pulled Harley onto his lap.

“What’d ya do that for?” Tony rolled his eyes.

“So you’d stop being an octopus,” Tony said wryly. Harley gave out a little giggle. 

“I wasn’t.” Sure. They kept working until Tony mentioned they would have to use some soldering to offset an issue. Harley had agreed before begging to do it himself. “Let me try at least.” 

“No, you’re not old enough yet. I’ll do it for now.”

“I’ve soldered before,” he said pouting a bit. 

“Oh really,” Tony said, not believing that for a second. No way Pepper Potts was ok with that. The little boy reached out to touch the soldering gun again and Tony immediately stopped him. “What did I say?” Harley didn’t respond. “Alright, we’re done for the night. Go wash your hands and brush your teeth.” Harley huffed. 

“Come on Tony, let me try it.” The man sighed. Why was this one kid so persistent? 

“I said no.” Sighing he stood up and moved the soldering iron to the shelf above his desk out of Harley’s reach. “Go and do what I asked, please.” Tony laughed at himself. Since when did he say please? The light brown-haired boy puffed his lip out before crossing his arms in a dangerous pout. With a gentle shove, Tony pushed Harley toward his en suite bathroom. “Make it snappy. I want to get this little drool factory out of my bed,” he said looking down at Peter who was slobbering all over his pillows. 

With the bathroom door finally clicking shut, Tony sighed loudly and sunk into the chair. Oh, these kids were so much. Look at this. Hold that. What’s this? Can I do that? Can I eat this? 

The agony. 

It was amazing what just a little peace and quiet could do for someone. Standing up Tony picked up some errant items left around his room. He tossed his jeans into the hamper then took his boots and put them in the closet. A smile crossed his face when he saw Peter’s little sneakers lined up next to his. Stepping out of the closet Tony looked around. Something was missing. Having been an agent or training to be one for most of his life he learned about tendencies and the necessity to know when something was missing. He ran through a mental checklist as his eyes scanned the room. 

His knife! 

He rushed to the bathroom to find it locked. Argh! “Harley do you have my knife?” 

“Uh n-no. Stop being paranoid.” Tony rolled his eyes. This kid. 

“Harley, I’ve told you repeatedly that knife is not a toy and it’s not something you should be touching. Now set it own and open the door.” 

“You’re being paranoid. I’m fine,” he said before hissing out, “ow!” No longer caring, Tony used his shoulder to pop open the bathroom door. There he found Harley sitting on the toilet seat kicking his legs with the large knife still in his hands. A wave of panic rushed through him. This kid was a walking disaster when it came to anything sharp or explosive.

“Harley, I’m not playing,” he said in the sternest voice possible. “Put the knife on the counter right now.” He must have scared the boy because he did just that. Rushing over to Harley he took the boy’s hands and inspected them. “Are you hurt anywhere?” 

“No, Tony, I’m ok,” the boy squeaked out. Tony felt a flush of anger bubbling through him. More on instinct than anything else, he pulled the boy off the seat and close to his waist before reaching down and smacking his hand against the boy’s backside five times. He immediately leaned down and grabbed Harley by the shoulders and gently shook him. 

“That knife is not a toy! None of my things are. Do you understand me?” Harley bit his lip and nodded. “Good,” he said sternly. “Put your nose in a corner until I say otherwise.” He expected a witty retort or something, but Harley for once did as he was told and went back into Tony’s room. Tony rubbed his hand down his face. 

This was so hard. 

When was Pepper coming back? 

“Tony?” He growled. The kid couldn’t shut his mouth and think for thirty seconds? He stepped back into the room ready to scold the nine-year-old again but the look on the boy’s face was something he didn’t expect at all. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Peter!” Turning toward the bed, Tony saw Peter sitting up in his bed eyes glassy, sucking his thumb, and shivering. 

What in the absolute hell?

He turned toward Harley. “What do I do?” The boy shrugged. 

“I don’t know!”

“What does your mom do?” 

“Uh, I uh she talks to him. Yeah! That’s it! Pick him up! He likes that.” Tony gently made his way toward Peter while running through his head the kid’s symptoms. Peter didn’t have a fever when he’d passed out. The sugar was out of his system. The boy wasn’t a known sleepwalker. Then an article he’d read five or six years ago flashed across his mind. 

Night terrors. 

Oh, Pete.

He gently gripped Peter under the arms and tried to pull him up so that he could hold him. Peter went rigid and shook his head. Remembering the article, Tony simply held onto Peter and bounced gently. “You’re ok Pete. I’m right here. Tony’s here and so is Harley. You just had a bad dream.” Tony winced as the pajama pants Peter was wearing started to get wet. 

So, so gross. 

Still, though he continued to reassure him. 

After what felt like forever, Peter finally relaxed in his arms and leaned his head against Tony’s collarbone. “You in there big guy?” Peter nodded and patted Tony’s chest before yawning. “That was scary, huh?” Peter nodded before burying his face into Tony’s neck. “No worries, buddy. I’m here and so is Harley, right?” 

“Yeah, Pete, I’m here,” Harley said. “You must have been real scared to suck your thumb like that. You said it was for babies.” Peter’s head shot up and he glared at his brother. Tony laughed. 

“Alright, enough. Harley go grab Peter a pair of pajamas for me. He sweated through everything then go lay down, ok? It’s late.” 

Harley looked up at Tony. “You’ll bring him in later?” 

“We’ll see, bud,” Tony said looking down at Peter who was again burying his face into Tony’s neck. “I don’t know if he’ll be ok alone in his bed.” The older boy nodded and left to get what was asked. With that, Tony made good work of trying to get the groggy boy to take a bath. 

~/~

Tony finally had Peter washed and in a fresh pair of pajamas, but of course, the boy was now wide awake and clingy as hell. This was why Tony found himself with forty pounds of child sitting on his knee while he went through his case files. It was weird, but he mostly didn’t mind it. Surprisingly it was kind of nice to have someone there. It was distracting but in a good way. 

A piece of paper slid over his. At first, he was going to shove it back, but then he saw what it said. 

Petey likes Tony. 

“Thanks, Peter, I like you too, buddy,” he said giving him a squeeze. Peter took the paperback then wrote again. 

You’re the best! 

“You are too Peter.” The little boy turned and smiled at him before turning back and taking the paper one more time.

You keep nightmares away. Mama can’t do that, but you can. 

Oh boy, Tony felt his eyes glistening. Why were these kids so precious? Not wanting any more spontaneous bursts of love, Tony tried to think of something to distract him. “Hey bud, uh want to watch some tv?” 

~/~

Late into the night, well after Tony wanted to sleep, he found himself still with a lap of a little boy. Yawning he stood up to set Peter down on his bed. He knew that the kid would inevitably try to find him during the night and he’d rather not have to leave his bed. Exhausted wasn’t even close to what he was feeling. He’d deal with the backlash later. Cracking his knuckles he grabbed his gun and crept out of the room. He’d already checked the cameras but he wanted to do a perimeter check to make sure he hadn’t missed any blindspots. Tony stood up to do a perimeter check. With both boys finally down it was the best time to make sure nothing was out of place. 

Then he heard the sounds of channels flipping. 

Who was watching TV? 

Sighing as he saw the very curly-haired Harley sitting in front of the small table remote in his hand staring at the screen boredly. Tony reholstered his gun. “Why are you up?”

“Don’t matter,” Harley said, still clicking through the channels. Tony was way too tired for this.

“It doesn’t matter?” This kid. “Come on, turn it off. Let’s get you up to your bed.” Harley rolled his eyes and kept the remote out of Tony’s reach. 

“Peter’s asleep?” 

“Yeah,” Tony said wondering why Harley was asking. “He’s probably drooling on my pillow as we speak.” In a very unexpected turn of events, Harley’s face turned red and scrunched up before he burst into a puddle of tears. “Whoa, what’s wrong?” 

“You were supposed to be my friend!” Tony was so confused and taken aback. Harley was always so calm and carefree. What could be bothering him so much? 

“I am your friend.”

“No you’re not,” he said trying to sniff up his snot. 

“What’s all of this coming from?” Harley kept crying and dropped his head onto his arms on top of the table that was in front of him. “Come on Harls. What’s wrong?” The boy’s head shot up with an accusatory glare. 

“Mama likes Peter more! She lets him do anything! And everybody else loves Bucky. Grandma and Grandpa and even Ms. Clair and Uncle Brian. People forget about me all the time. I talk then they just turn and look at Peter ‘oh he’s so cute’ or ‘look he can do this or that’.” Harley sniffed. “You were supposed to like me only me,” Harley said dissolving into sobs. 

“Harley, we literally spent two hours tonight working on your design. You talk my ear off all day about whatever’s on your mind. I let you come to the shop all the time and I teach you stuff no one ever taught me. Why would you think I don’t like you?” Tony tried to think about what could have triggered this breakdown. They’d had a pretty normal day, then oh. “Is it because I spanked you?” Harley started to cry harder. “Come on bud, I still like you. You just scared me is all. That knife is very dangerous. I didn’t want you to hurt yourself.” Harley rubbed his arm with his hand as he took puffing breaths to look up at Tony. 

“L-Last week P-Peter grabbed it and you didn’t spank him. He didn’t even get a time out.” The boy’s blue eyes pierced Tony’s own. 

“Harley, Peter didn’t get told seventeen times not to touch my weapons and especially that knife. He also didn’t take it and lock himself in my bathroom nor did he refuse to give it to me when I asked.” Harley continued to puff out breaths. “Harley, I don’t like Peter more than you or you more than him.” Harley kept crying for a few minutes then he stood up. Before Tony knew what was happening Harley charged forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Please don’t hate me! I’ll be good like Peter, I promise. I’ll listen and I won’t wander off, and I’ll stop touching your stuff and,” Tony grabbed Harley’s arms and gently tried to calm the boy down. 

“Harley, listen to me ok? I don’t want you to act like Peter. I just want you to be you. How do I say this? I like you both for different reasons. If you tried to act like him then it would be like you’re not being you. Does that make sense?”

“No,” Harley sniffed. “You let Peter color while you worked you never let me do that. I always hafta go to bed.” 

“Harley, he was scared. You saw him. As soon as he got sleepy I put him to bed.” Tony sighed, he had no idea sibling rivalry was this real. “I tell you what, how about tomorrow when your mom gets back for just an hour me and you will do anything you want to. Go to the park, get pizza, work on the forklift whatever. OK?” Harley wiped his face again. 

“Promise?” Tony smiled.

“Yeah kid, I promise.” Harley sniffed before raising his arms up silently asked to be picked up. Without a second of hesitation, Tony pulled the boy into his arms and plopped him onto his hip. As Tony carried Harley around the room as he picked up a few items before flicking the tv off, Harley started to calm down. When Tony turned the last light off, he made his way back toward the bedrooms. 

“Hey, Tony? If I touch your knife another time are you gonna spank me again?” Tony rolled his eyes. It was less than two hours ago and yet the kid was ready to try again. 

So much for that working. 

“No, I’ll do something worse.” Harley scoffed.

“What’s worse than getting spanked?” 

“Me telling your mom.” Harley went rigid in Tony’s arms.

“You’re not gonna tell Mama, right? Please don’t. You spanked me and I learned see? I won’t touch it no more. Please don’t tell Mama.” Tony had to try to stifle his laugh. Spanking the kid did nothing, but telling Pepper had him scared out of his mind. 

Good to know. 

“Let’s see how well you handle yourself in the morning then we’ll go from there,” Tony said smirking in the darkness. He arrived at the boys’ room and opened the door. He could feel the tension in Harleys’ body. “How about you sleep with me tonight?”

“You uh don’t have to. I’m a big kid. I can do it.” Tony rolled his eyes and closed the door. 

“I know that, but think about Peter what if he wakes up and you’re not there. I think he’ll be scared.” Tony knew it was total psychology mumbo jumbo...but oh please let it work.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harley said. Yes! “We always share a room. I bet he can’t sleep without me.” Tony rolled his eyes. Sure, that was it. He gently plopped Harley down on the other side of Peter and pulled back his covers. 

“Get some rest, bud.” As Harley pulled himself into the bed Tony noticed the boy shifting around before sitting up looking at him.  
“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to sleep on a pallet down here.” 

“Why?” 

“Because grown men shouldn’t share beds with kids,” he said bluntly. One kid maybe, two absolutely not. That was asking to get an investigation or something. He was sure of it. 

“But but you’re like our dad and that makes it ok, right?” Tony sighed, it was getting so late and kids were exhausting. “Please?” Tony huffed and made his way toward the edge of the bed near the door. 

“I’ll sleep at the foot of the bed, ok?” 

“But, Tommy’s stepdad lets him sleep in their bed when he’s scared.” Tony rubbed his face. This was not policy. 

So, not policy. 

“Harley I can’t.”

“I wanta hug,” the boy said, sounding like he was close to tears. “I miss Mama an’ it’s tough here at school and Mama got mad at me in the halls yesterday and made me eat in her room at lunch then you spanked me today and I just wanna hug. Please?” Tony threw his head back. 

“Fine,” he acquiesced. “Come here.” Harley happily slid into Tony’s chest and put his head right near the man’s heart. “You good now?” The brown-haired boy hummed and snuggled into Tony’s side. 

Tony tried to ignore the warmth that was pooling in his chest. He glanced at Harley who was already fast asleep then at Peter was once again drooling on his side. 

How was this his life? 

~/~

“Aw hell,” Ty said. “You two beat it! I’m gonna try and lose ‘em.” Bucky glanced around and followed Gary who rushed into the woods. As they worked their way through the deep brush, Bucky hoped he could keep up with his friend. 

It was dark and all the trees looked the same. He had Gary right in his sites and kept close enough not to lose him, but when he glanced back his friend was gone. 

Crap! 

Bucky turned to move away from the bright lights and slammed right into a tree.

“Stop running, son.” A flashlight shined right into his eyes. 

“Hello, uh officer,” Bucky said. 

He was so screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys...it's been a rough couple of weeks for me. I've been clinging to John 11:25-26 to guide me through this. 
> 
> *There is one instance of physical discipline of a child and **one instance of mild child abuse. Please be cautious of asterisks. :)
> 
> I want to thanks marvel-us-world and tonystarkissist for being great listeners and idea bouncer offers. ;) 
> 
> Without any further ado...here's the NEXT chapter!

Bucky was shaking his head as he sat outside of the police station waiting for his mom to come. The cop hadn’t even asked who he should call instead he’d simply walked out of the room then come back saying that his mom would be on the way soon. He sighed that was small-town living at its finest. Everybody knew each other. Sometimes it was nice when he could say ‘can I pay you tomorrow?’ Times like this though, he didn’t know what to feel. They hadn’t put handcuffs on him, but he knew how much trouble he was in. The cops had told them they found the beer cans, the cigarettes, the bats, and the stolen fishing rods. How did he let things get this far? Pitching his head forward he buried his face into his hands trying to rub out of some of the throbbing. His head was pounding and he knew it would only get worse. 

His mom was going to kill him.

She was out of town and having to return to retrieve him would mean that his head was literally about to roll. God, he didn’t even want to think about what she was going to do to him. 

He’d have to quit the baseball team for sure and if he was lucky she might not ground him until his eighteenth birthday.

A set of scuffles followed by a loud thud caused him to look up at the sight before him. He saw Gary being pulled out of the station by Ty. “Of all the dumb stunts you could pull,” the older teen hissed as he pushed the younger teen roughly. "You had one job, Gary! One!" 

“I didn’t know they were coming that way! I thought we were losing ‘em,” Gary defended himself. 

“Stupid! You went right back toward the tracks. How could they not find you? Do you know what kind of trouble we could be in if my dad finds out about this? You’ll be in juvie and I’ll be in boot camp! God, do you ever think?” 

“Well I’m not the one who gave us beer,” Gary said glaring up at Ty. Bucky winced when he saw Ty's entire face clench. Uh oh. Before he knew it he saw Ty smack Gary hard on the ear before punching him in the chest. The barrage of hits attacked his friend before Gary knew what to do. It looked like Ty was a master at street brawls or at least trained in some type of hand to hand combat. “Ty, stop!” The older teen tripped Gary before punching him repeatedly. 

“I pick you up from school, take you and your stupid friends out, I buy you clothes, and pay for your cleats and you’re gonna say that to me?” The last word was punctuated by a punch to Gary’s gut. 

“I’m sorry! Ty, really please stop,” Gary gasped out. The older teen pushed himself off Gary and kicked dirt at him. 

“Find your way back to your hell hole and lose my number,” Ty said. Bucky watched the older boy get into his truck before coming back and throwing Gary’s bag at him. “If you stop by the garage I’ll punt you into next week,” Ty said spitting on the ground. Bucky watched Ty finally leave as Gary’s actions seemed to finally register in his friend’s eyes. 

“It’s ok, we fight like that all the time,” Gary said shakily standing up as Bucky watched from a few feet away. “He’s uh got to keep me in check ya know? You’ll see on uh Monday we’ll be buds again. You wait.” Bucky watched his friend limp off and shook his head. 

He wasn’t so sure that Gary even believed what he said. 

~/~

The car ride back to their house was solemn and awkward as hell. He hadn’t expected Tony to show up and he definitely wasn’t expecting Tony to be carrying his younger brothers into the station with him. At his startled look, Tony only snorted. “You think they’d go back to sleep if I woke them?” 

He had expected the man to scold him or even talk to him, instead, all he said was that “Your mom wants you to go straight to your room and stay there until she comes home.” With that, the man had left again carrying both of his brothers off to bed like it was the most normal thing in the world to do. 

Once Bucky had stripped down to his boxers he washed his face and tried not to show any nerves. He was fourteen and almost a man. Why should he be afraid of his mom? 

Barely even twelve hours later, Bucky realized that he knew next to nothing about this life. Even at fourteen, his mom was still an imposing threat. She didn’t yell at him or even raise her voice. Instead, she’d sent the little ones out to play and they talked. With red puffy eyes, she told him how disappointed she was in him and how none of what the officers said sounded like something her oldest son would do. Bucky had to fight tears then because it didn’t sound like anything he’d to either. His mom had given him a long hug and then politely told him that he was grounded for two weeks plus he had to clean the yard in its entirety and assemble the new jungle gym she’d gotten for the two little ones. 

That’s how he found himself sitting on the back porch sipping a bottle of water. He thought he was alone until he heard the door open behind him. It was too hard to be his mother and too quiet to be his brothers so that only left one person.

Tony.

Without an invention, the man came and sat down next to him. “What do you want,” Bucky asked roughly.

“Just checking on you. I mean that was rough.” Just thinking about it made tears come to Bucky’s eyes again. He hated the thought of disappointing his mother. 

“I’m fine,” Bucky seethed. Why did Tony care anyway? He wasn’t Peter or Harley. 

“Ok, Mr. Fine, let me just say this. You don't’ have to like me.”

“Good, because I don’t,” Bucky shot back.

“Fine. But hear this, you will not put yourself in danger again. It’s my job to protect this family and I can’t do that if you don’t allow me to.” Bucky turned to glare at Tony.

“Or what? You’ll spank me like Harley? Newsflash, I’m not nine and I hit back. Take that as a warning Mr. FBI.” Satisfied by Tony’s reddening complexion, Bucky smirked. 

He’d won that one.

“Newsflash, kid I don’t report to you or your mom. Any of you kids put yourselves in danger and you answer to me. Period. This is my job and that’s how it is.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “I don’t like to say this, but you need to know, if you compromise this family’s status of invisibility then I can have you relocated by yourself.” Bucky’s head shot toward Tony. “I don’t want to do that, but if you keep causing trouble then I may have to. This family’s safety is my top priority so if you don’t compromise that then we’re good.” Bucky stood up glaring at Tony. 

“I’ve got work to do,” Bucky said stomping away from Tony.

Who’d this guy think he was? 

~/~

Finally, he was free. 

With an eager smile, he buttoned up his shirt and took one final look in the mirror. For the first time in a while, he was about to go out without any small children attached to his hip. No 'Tony can we eat this' or 'Tony can we see that' or 'Tony I have to go to the bathroom'. His excitement grew at the thought. 

This night was for him. 

He'd get to eat whatever he wanted without little fingers asking to taste it. He could walk and not keep his head on a swivel trying to stop them from darting off in a million directions. Plus, maybe he'd get a chance to actually see a woman that didn't glare at him all day long. Oh, the wonders. He slid his keys into his hand as he prepared to head to the car show just across town. He wasn't planning on telling anyone he was leaving. No, that would lead to questions and meltdowns. Nope. No meltdowns today. 

Achoo!

Tony cringed, if one of the boys was getting sick he’d sleep outside. He was so tired of dodging germs. He quickly opened the door to his room and made a step to walk out before abruptly stopping. He should have known the curly-haired nine year old would be waiting for him. “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Harley grinned up at him shrugging. Rolling his eyes Tony gently kicked Harley’s foot. “Hop out of the way buddy.”

“Where are you going?” 

“Out,” Tony said now stepping over the boy. Harley gripped the edge of Tony’s pant leg. He sighed out.

“I wanna go,” Harley said.

“Yeah, no,” Tony said as he started to walk only to have Harley hold onto his leg. Really? “Let go, kid. I’m leaving.”

“No, but what if you don’t come back?” Tony sighed and gripped Harley under the armpits before hoisting him up onto his hip.

“I’m just going out tonight, I’ll see you in the morning.” Harley made a face of annoyance. 

“Why so long?”

“What are you, my keeper?” Harley smiled as Tony set him down. The man turned to leave, but Peter latched onto his legs and looked up at him with a big smile. “Come on, not you too. I’m just going out guys. I promise.” 

“Let Mr. Tony go, guys, you’ll see him at breakfast,” Pepper said holding a wad of tissues. The redhead coughed and sniffed before shooing the boys off to clean up their room. “Sorry about that um, they really like you.” Tony smirked at Pepper's words. Finally, she was complimenting him.

“I see.” 

“It’s um, confusing for them. James um, their father he went out ‘for the night too’ but he didn’t come back. I haven’t told them, but I think they know.” She opened her mouth to speak, but a sneeze left her throat first. 

“You’re sick?” 

The woman shrugged before sinking deeper into her jacket. “Side effect of being around snotty eleven-year-olds all day,” she said with a little smile before sneezing again. 

“Maybe I should stay here,” he said before his brain realized what he was saying. Why would he do that? 

“No, go and enjoy your night. You really need it.”

“Pepper,” he started before she put up her hand.

“Trust me I know, being around children constantly will fry your brain cells. Go out, see cars, look at women and have a good kid-free night.” He looked at her eyes and saw the sincerity. For the first time, he really looked at her. She was a natural beauty. Even in her yoga pants and oversized jacket she was as stunning as any model he’d ever seen. 

Achoo!

He involuntarily took a step back before sheepishly looking at her. “Don’t worry I’m not offended,” she said sounding extremely congested. “I’m contaminated with a myriad of germs.” Peter ran back in bouncing reaching for his mom. He snuggled his face into her leg. “Mama is sick, buddy. Go play.” Peter puckered his lips and furrowed his brows, but didn't let go. 

“I’ll take ‘em with me. You just um rest,” he said. Peter acted as if he didn’t hear and tightened his arms around Pepper’s waist. 

“No, you do so much. We’ll be ok, Tony,” Pepper said. “I’ve done this before and I can do it again.” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“The boys have asthma, right? It’s best to keep them from getting sick. The odds of them having a respiratory issue skyrockets when exposed to the common cold. Actually in 1984,” Tony said before Pepper abruptly cut him off.

“No stats, just go.” With a smirk Tony nodded. He knew that would work. 

“Pete go grab your brother, you two are coming with me.” 

As if he was listening to the whole thing, Harley ran out of the room holding two jackets. “We ride with Tony! Let’s go, Peter!” 

~/~

Tony spent the entire night holding Peter on his hip and trying to stop Harley from taking off in every direction. He didn’t realize how much Harley really knew about cars, but the little guy did. He could call out a make and model easily and sometimes he could get the year right. Tony made a note to get him more out to the shop more. There was a lot he could teach him. 

Peter on the other had just seemed contented to be in Tony’s arms and point and random objects. Tony could tell the boy was reading everything that Tony handed him. He had tried to set the boy down, but what he’d found was that Peter seemed terrified to let go of him in public. He refused to hold hands and refused to hold onto Tony’s back. He wanted to be in Tony’s arms and nowhere else. Tony figured that if he’d witnessed an execution, he’d probably feel the same way. The only time he was able to be alone was when he told the boys to stand right outside the restroom while he stepped inside. Normally he would have taken them inside with him, but it was so busy he was afraid of what the boys would see. As he washed his hands he flung them dry and opened the door. “Ok, let’s go get something to eat,” he said as he looked at the spot where the boys were...supposed to be. 

~/~

Bucky pulled out a towel and smiled as he finally didn’t smell out outside anymore. Wiping down his arms finished drying off before dressing himself in a shirt. Turning the corner he walked back into the 'diaper den' as he called it and readied himself to spend the night playing catch off the wall. 

As soon as he opened the door to the room he stopped. Where was his bed? Walking into the room he realized that his small chest was gone as well as his clothes from the closet. With his heart beating rapidly in his chest he tried to figure out what was going on. 

Why was his stuff missing? Turning around he saw a note hanging from the inside of the closet. 

Figured you needed your own space, check out the den. -Tony. 

Ok, that was weird. Bucky made his way across the house toward the area they called the den. It was really just a storage space full of boxes and other random items that they didn’t know what to do with. 

When he walked into the room, he was stopped by a bookshelf shielding most of the room from view. That was new. As he moved into the small squared room he found all of his stuff. There was his chest of drawers, his twin bed, and a dirtbike helmet? 

Wow. 

He could barely fathom what he was seeing. 

Tony had made him his own room? 

~/~

Tony felt like his heart was exploding through his chest. Where were the boys? Turning a corner he heard the sound of crying. Turning his head he saw Peter standing with his hands balled into fists as he turned around the room. “Peter!” The boy heard his voice and immediately looked up. Before Tony could react the little boy ran toward him arms up. “Hey, buddy! I got you,” he said brushing his hair down. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck tightly. 

“Is this your son?” Tony turned around looking at the security guard. 

“Yes,” he said, keeping in line with the family’s front. “He is.” 

“Is that true,” the man asked Peter. Peter didn’t look up from Tony’s neck.

“You gotta answer the officer, buddy,” Tony said gently. Peter nodded his head in Tony’s shoulder. “He’s really shy. Thank you for helping me find him.” 

“Sir, he was off in the middle of the demonstration area with another boy. We tried to catch the older one but he ran off.” Tony felt himself start to get very annoyed. 

“I’ll take care of it. Thank you for your help,” he said. “Peter, where’d your brother, say he was going?” Just then he heard rustling behind him. He turned to see Harley being dragged behind another security guard with a scowl on his face. 

“I wasn’t touching it!” Tony felt his blood boiling. 

“Knock it off,” he admonished. Harley instantly stopped walking and pulled himself backward. 

“Is this your son?” Tony made his way toward them. 

*

*“Yes,” he said. “He is.” Reaching out he took ahold of Harley’s arm. “Come with me,” he said. Without even waiting for the security guard to speak, Tony grabbed the boys and took them into a small secluded area near the front of the center. As soon as they were alone, he wasted no time setting Peter down on his feet before he pulled Harley toward him. He told him at least five times a week to not wander off. He was through talking. Without wasting a moment he brought his hand down onto Harley’s backside ten times and Peter three times. Last time he’d only wanted to warn him, this time he wanted to send a message to both boys. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?” With tears in their eyes both boys nodded. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and buried his face as he cried. Tony gently used one arm to rub his back while he looked at Harley. The older boy’s face was red and he was clearly in distress. “You don’t wander off and you don’t leave without asking. Not with me, not at school, and not with your mom. Get me?” 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Harley huffed out. Feeling the rush of emotions, Tony pulled the boy close to him in a strong hug. He kissed the side of Harley’s head. 

“I was so scared that something happened to you guys.” He pulled both boys onto his lap. “You can’t do that, ok? It’s very dangerous.” Harley sniffed leaning himself heavily into Tony’s chest. “Remember what we talked about, right? You two have to stay with either an adult or Bucky at all times.” Harley started to cry really hard. “It’s ok Harley. We’re safe.” 

“I could have gotten Peter hurt,” he sobbed out. “I didn’t know he was going to follow me! I’m sorry.” 

“That’s ok. Next time, don’t wander and we won’t have to worry about this, ok? No more wandering, right guys?” Harley nodded and Peter did too. The blue-eyed boy sniffed. 

“C-Can we still play K’Nex tonight?” Tony raised his eyebrow at the kid's audacity. “Please? I didn’t mean to be bad.” Tony tried very hard not to roll his eyes. He wasn’t quite sure if Harley was trying to play him or not, but he knew that soon enough he’d find out. 

“You weren’t bad Harls, but you did something that was wrong.” A scowl crossed the boy’s face as he wiped his eyes again. “So no we won’t do K’Nex or watch movies tonight.” He waited for a moment to see how Harley would react to this declaration. 

Would he be contrite or angry? 

In a moment he watched Harley's face contort into a scowl. “But you already spanked us! That’s not fair.” 

And there was his answer.

“What’s not fair is me having to find you when you know you’re not supposed to be leaving on your own not to mention you took Peter with you! Both of you disobeyed me and that was very dangerous!” 

“I-I thought it was ok. We were in the building,” Harley said. “We weren’t in any real danger.” 

“That’s not the point! He’s six years old and this is a big arena. I told you to stay right there.” Harley opened his mouth, but Tony cut him off. “Not a word kid, you know better than this!” Harley pulled himself off Tony’s lap and glared at him. 

“I didn’t make him come with me,” Harley said indignantly. Tony growled under his breath. He grabbed Harley’s arm and practically drug him toward the food court. With a not so nice release, he shoved Harley toward the chair. 

“Put your head down on that table and not a word.” Harley glared at him. “We’re going to get dinner then we’re going home.” Harley pushed himself up in the chair. 

“It’s not that serious. I was just looking at ‘em. Please can we stay? We barely started? I didn’t mean to be bad, really Tony,” the boy pleaded. 

“How many times have I told you to not wander by yourself? This is a serious issue Harley, something could happen and we wouldn’t know where you were or something could have happened to Peter. It’s my job to keep you guys safe, but I can’t do that if you don’t help me. So now I have to make sure that you see how serious this is. Do you understand?”

“I guess.” Tony rolled his eyes. He guessed? The kid knew completely what he’d done wrong. 

“When we get home you’re both taking a bath and going straight to bed.” Harley’s face looked terrified and rightfully so. It was only about six at night. 

“But we’re gonna watch movies and build that K’Nex set you bought us,” the boy whined. 

“Don’t test me, kid, you’re this close to getting your tail burned.” Harley scowled while Peter started to fidget in Tony’s arms. Tony didn’t say anything as he plopped Peter in the chair next to his brother. “Head down, both of you,” Tony said firmly. Peter bit his lip but did so while Harley still shook his head.

“No, I don’t want to,” the boy pressed. “Look at all these cool cars an’ stuff.” Tony was shocked. Even as willful as Harley could be he usually obeyed eventually. This level of disobedience was unprecedented for him. 

“Do you want another spanking? Because you’re about to get one,” Tony bluffed. He’d almost broke down crying himself when he’d done it. There was no way he’d be able to do that again. Harley turned read and glared daggers at Tony. 

“You better not. Bucky said you can’t do that no more so I’m going to tell Mama if you do. She said you’re not in charge of us.” Tony called the kid’s crappy bluff.

“Fine, then I won’t spank you.” Harley smiled smugly. “Let’s see how she’ll feel when I tell her what you did.” Harley’s scowl dropped and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I-I don’t want another spanking. Please don’t.”

“Then put your head down, Harley. That’s all you have to do.” The little boy huffed and glared all the while glaring at Tony. 

“I don’t like you anymore,” he said firmly before putting his head on his arms. Tony winced. 

Ok, that hurt. 

~/~

Bucky stood with a glass of milk in his hands as he leaned against the counter. He’d received a night reprieve from his grounding since he’d been helping his mom through that gross cold she had. It had been nice to just have the two of them together. 

He couldn’t remember the last time that had happened. It was definitely before they’d moved across the country. That was for sure. 

Looking up he saw Harley streaking across the front of the house toward their bedroom. “He looks pissed off,” Bucky said glancing up at Tony who was walking in holding Peter’s hand. 

“Yeah, he caused some trouble so he’s upset,” Tony said. Bucky snorted.

“That’s the nerd’s middle name.” Bucky watched as Peter lifted his arms for Tony to pick him up. 

“What’s wrong Pete?” Bucky watched mostly shocked how close Peter seemed to be getting to Tony. He knew that the boys spent a lot of time with the agent, but he hadn’t realized how close it had gotten. He leaned forward and kissed Tony on the cheek. “I know you’re sorry, buddy. Let’s do better tomorrow.” He set Peter down the boy scampered away. “God, I’m getting soft.”

“Tell me about it,” Bucky said before he caught himself. Tony looked up at him before offering him a tentative look. “Um, I just wanted to say thanks for you know the room an’ stuff.”

“Oh, it’s no problem kid. I can’t imagine being in high school sharing the room with your younger brothers.” 

“What about the dirt bike helmet?” Tony’s brows furrowed. Had Bucky missed something? 

“Did you go in the garage?” Much to Bucky’s dismay, the man laughed. “Don’t hurt yourself kid, your mom will castrate me if you do.” As Tony left the room, Bucky couldn’t help himself. He walked toward the small door that led to the garage and his breath caught in his throat. 

A dirt bike sat right in front of his eyes. 

Reaching out he touched it...was this real? 

Turning around he rushed toward the agent’s room to really say thank you. This was a gift far beyond his biggest dreams. He’d had to leave Hugo behind, but now, man, he had something that would actually run. 

“Tony,” he called out tentatively. Turning he heard voices coming from the room he used to share with his brothers. The door was slightly open and when he peaked his head in he couldn’t fight the smile. Tony had some book out and was reading it while Peter sat in his lap yawning. Harley was on the top of the bed looking down still frowning, but it was obvious that he was enjoying the story but didn't want to show it. Backing away, Bucky decided to head back to his room. 

Maybe Tony wasn’t so bad after all. 

~/~

** 

Bucky made his way up the street toward Gary’s new place of residence. He'd helped him carry his stuff over earlier in the week, but that had been the last time since he'd seen the other boy. It had been two days since Gary had been at school and a week since they'd been at the police station. Deciding that he couldn't take it anymore, Bucky had taken it upon himself to figure out what was going on. He was whistling whilst trying to figure out which movie he’d want to see later. As he turned to walk up the steps he heard a consistent thumping. What was that? As he raised his hand to knock he was able to see just inside the window. What he saw shocked him.

Gary was bent over the kitchen table while Doug repeatedly smacked him with a belt. Bucky squinted trying to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him, but they weren’t. With each smack, the thumping sound happened and then he heard Gary’s strangled pleas. He winced as the belt fell harshly again.

“It was only a few classes!”

“Shutup! When I say go to school I mean to school. Not to the park, not to the pier, and definitely not to the arcade. Ya, hear me?” He could see Gary starting to move and get up. Only to have Doug press down harder on his back and the belt rain down quicker and harder. “You’re gonna learn discipline Garrett and I’ll happily teach you.” Bucky had seen enough. Who held a kid down and hit them like that? 

He opened the door only to have Ty bump right into him. Not caring he made a move to go around the older teen only to be pushed back outside onto the porch. 

“Stay out of it,” Ty said firmly. 

“What? You’re gonna let him get beat like that and not stop it?” Ty rolled his eyes.

“Kid needs discipline. A few licks with Pop’s belt won’t kill him.” Bucky didn’t care what Ty said he moved to open the door. The thumping hadn’t stopped yet and Gary was now letting out a very strangled cry with each blow. 

“We’ve got to stop this,” he hissed.

“I’m not stopping anything,” Ty said. “You better not either. Gary will be embarrassed if you rush in there now, not to mention my dad won’t care. All you’ll do is make it worse.” Bucky couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears. Ty was supposed to be Gary’s brother. His protector. His friend looked up to the teen like he was some type of demigod and he let this happen to him?  
Bucky glared at the older teen. He wasn’t nearly as cool as he seemed. Finally, the thumping stopped. Thank God. “Now tonight you’ll be in this house by ten is that clear?” Bucky couldn’t hear what was said but several more thumps happened rapidly causing Gary to squeal out.

“Yes!” 

“I’m warning you, this ain’t gonna be like last summer. You step outta line and I’m gonna light you up, ya hear me?” Bucky heard Gary sniff before offering an affirmative. “Get out of my sight.” It seemed like Gary practically ran to the door and he didn’t stop on the porch. In a dead sprint, he took off down the street. 

Ty stood up boredly. “Give him time, he always gets weepy after a belting.” Bucky watched the older teen make his way back inside. He stared at the door. Sometimes life just didn’t make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what do you guys think? or who's your favorite character?


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Thank you to everyone who reached out to me in the last chapter. :) You guys are awesome. I'm behind on replying to comments, but I'll get back to you guys, I promise.
> 
> Take this chapter and enjoy. ;)

Bucky rolled his shoulders as he adjusted his baseball bag on his back. It had been a brutal practice and he couldn’t wait until his grounding was lifted so he could ride his dirt bike to practice. Ever since he’d stopped by Gary’s new house it had been like night and day with his friend. They hadn't hung out and they hadn’t really spoken since. Apart of him was terrified that something had really happened, but every day he’d see Gary’s back in the halls just before the bell rang. It was like trying to catch a ghost.

After having the coach ask him for the fifth day in a row where Gary was, Bucky made it his mission to see to it that his friend didn’t get kicked off the team. His mom was nice enough to let him search around after school if he promised to be back by dinner and not give Tony a hard time for a couple of days. He’d rolled his eyes, but agreed.

He needed to find Gary. 

With a smile on his face, Bucky sauntered toward his friend. It was good that Gary was so predictable. Anytime he needed to think you could find the boy at the pier downtown either fishing or staring at the water. Bucky noticed how this time though his friend was staring, but not really looking at anything. 

He waited knowing that Gary had heard him approach. Rather than say anything he let the moment come to him. For a long while, the only sound between them for a long time was the clap of waves and squawking of seagulls. 

Finally, Gary spoke, “you don’t have to stalk me, Buck.” 

The older teen shrugged. “Dude, I haven’t seen you in like a week. What’s been going on with you?” As soon as Gary turned toward him Bucky sucked in a harsh breath. He’d seen Steve look the same way. 

Black eye. Swollen lip. Defeated shoulders.

Ignoring what he knew Bucky was staring at Gary spoke again. “You heard, huh? The other day I mean.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said somberly. “How’d you know?”

“You've been looking at me like I’m a kicked puppy ever since it happened. I hate that look. I used to get it all the time when we were homeless.” 

“I didn’t mean to look at you that way. I mean, dude it was hard to watch. I wanted to help, but I felt bad ‘cause I couldn’t.” Bucky sighed. “You're not one though, a kicked puppy I mean.” The teen scoffed. 

“Maybe I am. Maybe this whole time I’ve been fighting what I really am. Maybe I am pathetic and Doug’s right.”

“You’re not,” Bucky said firmly. “You’re not.” 

“I’m a screwup.” 

“No, you’re not.” Gary gave Bucky an unimpressed look and climbed on top of the wooden fence that encased the pier. 

“My own mother put me out. Says I’m in need of discipline. Where does she send me? To the guy who used to beat her bloody.” Gary shook his head. “She doesn’t care about me,” he said bitterly. 

“Dude, she probably just didn’t know what to do. It’s hard having a single mom, my mom says so all the time.” Gary cut Bucky a look. “I’m just saying that your mom uh probably just needs time.”

“Yeah, while she takes her time I get beat to a pulp. I can’t do nothing right. Why do I even bother?” Gary sniffed before turning away briefly. “When I was little it made sense you know? We all lived together. Sure it hurt I mean he hit me sometimes, but he used to hit Ty too. Nothing crazy you know like a smack here or there unless we really pissed him off. A lot of time we’d get together. Ty and me I mean. It was like a regular family, you know? So things were ok. Then things got worse when he got that stupid promotion. He was always so uptight. It went from a spanking to like beating the hell out of us for the smallest things. I started getting these ugly bruises and he’d give me these awful punishments like standing with my arms up holding cans or kneeling for hours. When my mom would try to stop him he’d hit her too. I couldn't take him hitting her and he didn’t like me trying to stop it. So he’d punch me or kick me until I was covered in bruises. I just don’t get it. Why would she send me there back to him? That night we left, we only had two small bags he’d thrown on the lawn and said if we’re leaving we should never come back.” Gary wiped his eyes with his hand. “She promised me we’d never go back there. Said we’d be together. I just don’t get it. It’s like she hates me or something. God, I hate her for doing this to me.” 

Bucky didn’t know what to say. How could you even respond to that? So he settled for the safe bet. “Want to go to the batting cages? My treat.” Gary eyed Bucky then let out a strained laugh before wiping his eyes.

“You really are a sherm.” Bucky shrugged.

“Takes one to know one,” Bucky said smirking. 

“You’re like literally no help, you know that right?” Gary rolled his eyes. 

“I mean it, my treat. Want to maybe catch a movie or hit the races?” Gary grimaced as he tried to sit down before choosing to lean against the rail.

“No, I’ve got to lay low. Maybe we can go to your house for a bit? You can show me that new room of yours.” 

An hour later, the boys were doing just that. Gary was sitting on the floor in front of the small tv while Bucky finished putting the cords where they belonged. Out of nowhere he heard himself blurtout, “You can’t stay there man.” 

“Where else am I gonna go? I stopped by the diner and Linette said I can’t come home until I show improvement whatever that means.”

“Just know you can stay here anytime you need to.”

A beat passed before a quiet, “Thanks Bucky,” was heard. 

~/~

Tony’s heart lurched when he reached to sip his lemonade. Pepper had asked him this morning to meet her at the little cafe down the street for the school for lunch. It was weird that he’d started to wonder what he did wrong, but he pushed it out of his head.

He wasn’t some child. 

Rustling appeared before him and he watched Pepper sit down with a poise of a queen. He didn’t understand how she was so refined. Then again, she was born and raised in the finest boarding schools that New York had to offer. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” The mother of three smirked at him as she took the lemon water that Tony had ordered for her.

“How’d you know?” 

“You always drink the same thing.” The woman rolled her eyes before ordering a salmon croquette over a bed of brown rice. The two enjoyed the silence for a moment before Pepper leaned forward and leveled him with a look. 

A big part of Tony knew that she was about to ream him out for something, but he didn’t know why. 

“What possessed you to buy my fourteen-year-old a dirtbike?” Tony snorted. Of all the things he’d done since knowing them, if that’s what pissed Pepper off he was ok with it. “Well?” 

“He needed something to get around on and honestly his moping was driving me nuts.” Pepper didn’t seem impressed if anything her annoyance grew. 

“Why would you buy him that? Especially without talking to me first. I know you’re around the boys a lot, but you still need to run things by me first.” Tony wanted to object, to say that it wasn’t a big deal, but he stopped himself. It was his mistake. He should admit it, but he couldn’t. 

Instead, he found himself saying, “He said he was building a motorcycle. I was trying to cheer him up.” Pepper pursed her lips.

“Bribe him you mean.”

“No,” he said immediately. “I wasn’t trying to bribe him. Why would I? Ok, maybe I guess. I’m sorry.” Pepper glared at him and then looked at him again turning her head to the side.

“I see why Harley likes you so much. You’re both allergic to apologies.” Tony guffawed.

“I do not. I resent that statement,” he grumbled. 

“Sure,” she said biting into her fish. “At least you bought him a helmet.” Looking up Tony smiled. It surprised him how easily their conversation flowed. They talked about everything they could think of then the conversation drifted to the boys once again. 

“You know, there’s something that’s bothering me. Why does Peter talk like a baby if he’s so smart?”

“Intellectually he’s advanced, emotionally he’s a little stunted. Put him in a room with college professors who’re talking chemical bonds and he can keep up. Put him in a classroom with five-year-olds and he goes into lost mode. It’s a tricky situation.” 

“I understand that. I can relate to it honestly. Having an adult mind as a child is hard to deal with, but you’re handing it very well. I wish I had someone who cared about me like you.” Pepper smiled at him. 

“Your family wasn’t very supportive?”

“No, not in the least. After my mom passed I went to a couple of relatives who could care less about nurturing me and more about exploiting me. It’s a long story.” 

“I understand.” She leaned back in the chair and crossed her legs. “I want to tell you something.” 

“Ok.” 

“I know you spank them and while I wanted to cut your hands off and beat you with them when I first heard about it. I do get it.” He didn’t expect that. Not at all. “I have to admit though, I wasn’t surprised that it was Harley who pushed you to it.” 

“I shouldn’t have let him push me to that.” 

“It’s not your fault. Harley can be difficult and stubborn. I can’t say I haven’t done it myself when he was younger, but it’s not my style. Not anymore.” Tony nodded. 

“I didn’t mean to cross boundaries or anything you know. He had that knife in his hands and he was so flippant, I just snapped.” Pepper smirked.

“I understand Tony. Harley is the most difficult one out of them all. He has a big heart, but he’s a little sneak. He’s always looking for a way to escape or runoff or blow something up. I wouldn’t have done the same thing, but I understand why you did.” Tony was literally in shock.

“Um, ok. Wow.” 

“What? You thought I’d want to skin you alive? If it were anybody else I might have, but I’ve seen you. You’ve gone from someone who’s cold and aloof and sanitizing every five minutes to wrestling with them and wiping noses.” A smile passed her lips as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Tony found himself staring at her nose wondering how a nose could be so perfect. “I talked to them a couple of days after the car show and they were fine. Harley was a little embarrassed and Peter was sad, but they were mostly upset that you were mad at them. They told me how you hugged them afterward and kissed them. I didn’t believe it at first Mr. Macho, but they said it.” Tony let his eyes fall to his now finished piece of chicken. He wasn’t sure what to feel about this. He wasn’t really a fan of kids, but maybe things could change. “I trust you, Tony. You’ve more than earned that now.” Wow. Leaning back in her chair she sighed. “You’re good with them.” 

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“Don’t kid yourself, those little ones adore you. If it was anybody else I would have had a serious problem with it, but I get it. Like I said, while it’s not my style, I do understand. Sometimes, it works as much as the educator in me cringes at that statement.” 

“I don’t like punishing them.”

“If you did, believe me, I would have gut you like a fish and filled you before sending you back to your boss in pieces,” she said sweetly. “What parent wants to punish their kids?”

“I um, don’t know if I’m a parent. More like a babysitter,” he said feeling his insides starting to churn. Pepper rolled her eyes.

“Call yourself whatever you’d like, Tony.” 

With that, he felt a huff of indignation. “I’m not supposed to be involved like this. I mean, we can’t get emotional, it affects how we do our jobs. If the bureau found out it would mean reassignment.”

“Tony, we could be hiding for years, maybe the rest of our lives. I’m sure I don't have to tell you that.” 

“I know.” 

“That’s why I’m not fighting you over spending time with the boys. You’re a good role model and it’s ok if they love you.” Tony found his eyes staring at his now empty plate once again. 

He was sure that she had more faith in him than he did. 

~/~

Gary and Bucky found themselves enjoying a quiet and easy afternoon of video games and junk food eating. For Bucky, the day was almost perfect. That is if he could stop himself from staring at the battered face of his friend. he could tell that Gary was bothered by the entire situation. The embarrassment in the shame permeated off of his friend’s being. It felt a whole lot like déjà vu. He couldn’t count how many times he had to patch Steve up or nurse his wounds. And in all honesty, he wasn’t sure why he kept ending up with friends like this, but he knew if Gary was anything like Steve that he might just be the best friend he ever had.

Things were different with Gary, with Steve but he felt like he was the older brother. He watched out for him, helped him with his homework, made sure Steve had food in his stomach and a place to sleep. With Garrett wasn’t quite like that, they were equal. While Bucky had a weird sense of survival, Gary had an insane level of street smarts. Almost anywhere they went Gary knew how to get them either what they wanted or out of a tight spot. He was really a friend that was turning into more.

A loud banging ring through the house. But he’s had turned on a swivel almost going on alert wondering if someone had found out where they were. He was in such a state of panic that he didn’t even notice Gary rushing to the window and looking out into the front yard. Turning his head he saw his friend rushing to pack his stuff up.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m late! I was supposed to be home for dinner,” Gary said as he scrambled around the room. “He’s going to kill me!” 

“Gary, dude slow down! It’s ok, we’ll just say it’s my fault.” Still moving at a frantic pace, Gary acted like he didn’t hear him.

“I’m gonna leave out the back door, ok? Just tell him I left an hour or ago, ok? Whatever you do, don’t tell him that I just left.” 

“Gary,” Bucky hissed, but his friend was already scrambling out the back door. Sighing he waited a moment before walking towards the front of the house. When he opened the door in front of him stood Doug wearing an immaculate suit and an angry scowl. “Can I help you, sir?”

“Oh cut it,” Doug said with a disgusted look on his face. “I know who you are. You’re the kid that Gary hangs around with all the time. The one with a soft heart.” Bucky bristled with anger. “Where's my kid?”

“I don’t know he left an hour ago,” Bucky said indignantly.

“Sure. Tell me anything,” the man said sarcastically. “You know, when you Gary was younger he had a couple of friends just like you. They’d lie for him and get him out of trouble. Sometimes they even took the blame for him. But soon enough they all learned that Gary wasn’t worth it. Kid comes from bad stock. No matter how hard I try he just doesn’t learn. Trust me you’ll be better off if you move on with your life now. All he’ll do is drag you down. You’ll see. You should ask yourself why Ty doesn’t even bother with him anymore. Think on it.” The supposed man in front of him. If he didn’t think his mom would be terribly disappointed he would punch him in right then and there. Instead, he is waiting for the man to turned to give him a smug smile and leave.

Turning around but he laid his fist right into the wall behind the door. Sighing he realized he made a fist-sized hole.

Great.

~/~

Thursdays were the days that Peter had speech therapy. On these days he stayed with Pepper after school while he worked on the exercises that they did to help him overcome his ailments. Usually, Harley would stay with him and Tony would have the afternoon to himself. On this day though, especially after his talk with Pepper earlier that day, Tony decided to pick the middle boy up for a special afternoon.

His heart swelled in his chest when he saw the giant smile on Harley’s face as he ran across the parking lot full speed towards Tony’s motorcycle. The boy was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of blue Jean shorts in his hair bounce while in the wind while his backpack bounced on his back. The image would forever be sealed and Tony’s mind as a true picture of childhood joy.  
With all the bravado and gusto in the world Tony had picked the little boy up popped a helmet on his head sitting right in front of him and took off. The entire ride Tony didn’t have to see Harley smile to feel it. It was like a wave of happiness was permeating off of his entire body.

In short, it was something to truly behold.

Now though they were in a secluded part of a park leaning in the grass as Harley told Tony everything about his day, about the project he was working on, and about some girl who smelled like pickles. Most of it was lost on Tony, but he loved the moment all the same. He hadn’t realized it then but on that very first ride with Harley in his truck the day they became the fake family, this boy had started the process of submitting them forever as one unit.

“Hey, Tony?”

“Yeah?” Tony could see the tension and anxiety falling off the boy in droves. 

Sitting up he started to feel alarmed. Ever since the trip to the car show, Harley had developed a case of the ‘I can’t not tell the truths’. Whenever the boy did something wrong he almost immediately went and told either his mom or Tony with the most contrite eyes Tony had ever seen. He wasn’t sure what to make of it but he knew time would tell. That’s what Tony was expecting when Harley was looking at him, but instead what he said simply floored him.“Can I um, call you dad sometimes?” The question as simple as it was rendered totally simply speechless. It was almost like it was planned. After the heart to heart with the boy's mother earlier, he wondered if this was an awesome grand scheme. But then he realized it couldn’t be. 

Who could make this stuff up?

“Why?” Harley shoulders hunch but he still spoke.

“I dunno. Most of the other kids gots dads and they ask me all the time if you’re our dad. At first, I’d say no. Now though it’s hard for me to say that you’re not. I mean Gus and Tommy tell me all the stuff they do with their dad and you do all that stuff with me. Would you be mad if I said you were?” The tension and Harley was enough to melt Tony's heart. He knew that he shouldn’t, it wasn’t policy. Quite frankly if anybody ever found out, he probably would lose his job. But as he looked at the brown-haired boy full of hope and fear he made a decision. 

Let’s be honest he was never really that good at following the rules anyway. 

With a smile, Tony pulled Harley into his lap. Months ago he wouldn’t have been squirming at the thought, but now it felt like second nature. 

“Is this something that you really want to do? Or is it something that you feel that you have to do?” Harley bit his lip and looked down at his lap.

“Sometimes I call you my dad when we’re at recess, but I didn’t want to tell you.”

“Why not?” 

“What if you leave us?”

“We don’t know how long we’re going to be together, so let’s just worry about today.” 

“So for now, I can call you dad?” Not really sure why he was feeling the way he was Tony nodded and pulled the boy's head close to his face and kissed his temple. 

“Yeah bud, you can.“

~/~

Somehow Tony found himself once again wrangling the two youngest boys for dinner all by himself. Pepper had been called away to some emergency PTA meeting, and Bucky was off brooding somewhere. Even though his relationship with the older boy was developing, it still wasn’t anything like what he had with the younger two. 

He made the simplest dinner he could think of hotdogs courtesy of the Kosher store that Pepper mandated he buy from, and macaroni and cheese. The boys had just run back into the room after washing their hands and we’re sitting down in the little breakfast nook waiting to eat. 

Just this Tony picked up the bowl of macaroni and cheese to carry it to the table Harley leaned over and spoke loudly.

“Dad? Can we have ice cream?” Tony sighed as he plopped a pile of mac n’ cheese onto Harley’s plate before doing the same thing to Peter. 

“Not tonight. Your mom left us yogurt for dessert.” Harley huffed.

“You don’t want that either! Please, can we have ice cream? Please?” With a quick glance at Peter Tony could tell that his new title had thrown the youngest boy off. Usually, Peter would be all smiles silently begging Tony for ice cream as well. Instead, all he saw were the big brown orbs of a confused little boy. He made a note to try to talk to him when he gave him a bath later. For now, he would try to calm down the very hyper nine-year-old.

“No Harley,” Tony said firmly. “Sit down properly and eat Harls.” With that dinner started off. They enjoyed the usual conversation with Harley doing most of the talking and Peter chiming in with a smile or a headshake every now and again, but still, he hadn’t said a word. Somehow though the conversation wasn’t dull and Peter’s voice was heard loud and clear without ever saying a word. It was funny to think about but both boys were going to start Boy Scouts very soon. He’d never been a Boy Scout, and he never had a desire to but he couldn’t help but be excited for the two little ones. Harley was over the moon about a camp out that was coming up to kick off the start of the year and he was letting everyone know it. Tony hated the idea, but he was finding it increasingly hard to say no.

God, who was he becoming? 

“Daddy? Can we go get sleeping bags tomorrow and a tent? We gotta have them for the campout.” With a roll of his eyes, he offered the boy a nod. It seems like no matter how many times he changed the subject so Peter didn’t feel left out it always went back to the camping trip. He knew that Peter had FOMO bad and Harley knew it as well, but the didn't seem to care. Not in the moment at least. The Cub Scouts didn't get to go on the camping trip, they just had a barbecue at the leader's house, but Harley would be going and he was gloating a whole lot. Sigh. "Can we, Daddy?" The word made Tony smile. 

“Yeah, we can. I think there’s some stuff in the back of the shop. I’ll see.” Harley grinned and leaned against Tony with a smile. The peaceful moment lasted literally about a second before out of nowhere a hotdog smacked Harley dead in the face. Turning around he saw Peter sitting just across the table with a scowl on his face and macaroni and cheese already scooped into his little hand. 

What the hell?

“Peter! That’s not nice! Put that down right now.” The usually happy little boy was scowling and huffing like a bull. He raised his arm poised to throw food again. “Peter,” he said sternly. “Apologize to your brother and put your food on your plate.” In response, all he got was a defiant headshake from Peter. “Peter,” he said again. “Apologize.” 

“He’s not gonna apologize ‘cause he’s stupid. He thinks everything’s about him all the time,” Harley said. "But it's not now is it you stupid baby?

“Knock it off, Harley,” Tony said with his eyes still on Peter. 

“No, he’s jealous ‘cause you like me and not him.” Tony immediately saw Peter's face screw into an even angrier scowl. He made it across the table just in time to stop the mac and cheese from making it across the room instead it landed in the middle of the table with a splat.

“See I told you he was stupid, he can’t even throw it right," Harley said venomously. A pitiful whine emerged out of Peter’s mouth before he growled and reached for his brother. Moving in front of the smaller boy Tony reached down and grab Peter into his arms before turning to admonish the older boy.

“Harley, stop it.” The next thing he knew Harley had grabbed his water and splashed it dead and Peter’s face. Tony could hardly believe his eyes, how did this peaceful dinner turn into an all-out food fight? 

“That’s it. Harley, pick a corner ten minutes.” The fourth grade or whine and stomped his foot. 

“Why do I gotta? He started it.” Tony sent a very serious glare at the boy before pointing towards that wall off the side of the room. Huffing the boy realized he wasn’t about to win and stomped off before sitting down crossing his legs and staring at the wall. Tony didn’t have to look at him to know that he was scowling angrily. When he looked down he expected to see Peter still with his arms crossed scowling as well, but instead, all he saw was fat tears rolling down the little boy’s cheeks.

He picked him up again before setting them on his head and walked him down the hall towards the boys' room. As soon as he got inside he sat on the bed and let Peter sit on his lap. He could hear the distressed little sniffles coming from the boy’s mouth. 

“Hey buddy, it’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it.” All Tony got in response was Peter turning his face and burying it in the front of Tony’s shirt. He reached out and started to rub the boy's back. As much as he was trying to avoid the subject he knew what this was really about. He gently hugged Peter for a few minutes waiting for him to calm down before he rubbed his back and gently urged Peter to look at him. When the big brown eyes looked up at him Tony felt like he was about to cry himself. Not wanting to hold back any longer he spoke.

“You want to call me dad too, huh?” Peter blinked up with tears in his eyes but didn't make any moves. He didn't have to. Tony could see his hurt and turmoil etched all over his face. “Peter, buddy. It’s ok. I know that you care about me and I care about you too. You don't have to call me dad you know? I know what you mean. You don’t need words to tell me how you feel.” Peter let out a distress whimper and Tony wrapped his arms around him again. “Buddy, you really don’t have to cry. One day you’ll be ready to tell me how you feel and I’ll be ready to listen, ok?” Rubbing his eyes with his fist Peter nodded. Tony couldn't help himself. He reached down and planted a kiss on top of the boy’s head before giving him a squeeze. “Take a little rest and I’ll come to check on you later.”

He set Peter down on his bed and rub the boys back again before stepping out into the hallway he pulled the door to but left ajar. He slumped heavily against the wall feeling the weight of emotions coming crashing down on him.

Somehow in the midst of this assignment, he gained a something of family.

~/~

The entire afternoon and well into the evening but he couldn’t get Gary out of his mind. He tried to play video games, he tried to run, he even tried to talk to Tony for a few minutes, but none of it worked. The look on Doug’s face headset at all; Gary was in the hands of someone who really didn’t care about him. Bucky had learned in his short life but being in the hands of people who don’t really care about you is one of the most dangerous places you could ever be. A part of him was petrified for his friend. Unable to take it anymore he found himself climbing out of his window and running across the neighborhood hoping to check on his friend and see that he was ok. 

What he found though was the exact opposite. In front of him, Gary stood in a ready T-shirt and what looks like a pair of old shorts, holding his ribs and moving a pile of wooden planks onto the bed of a truck. 

Edging towards the edge of the lawn but he whispered from the cover of the trees to Gary. Startled his friend dropped a plank that was in his hand.

“You scared me! What are you doing here?”

Bucky shrugged before speaking. “I couldn’t sleep and you weren’t answering your phone.”

“He took my phone. But don’t worry I’m ok.” Bucky looked at his friend again before giving him a disbelieving look.

“You’re limping.”

“Duh, he kicked really hard. It’s not that bad though.” 

Even though he’s seen some terrible things in his life Bucky still couldn’t believe what he was hearing.“What? He kicked you? Why?”

“For breathing or something who knows?” 

“I don’t see you moving out there!” Turning his head Gary look towards the porch where Doug had appeared. He winced at the fast movement before reaching down to grab another plank.

“I better go, I’ve gotta have this done before I can sleep.” Bucky looked at what was loaded and was still on the ground. 

“You can’t do this alone, it’s insane.”

“I’m fine Bucky.”

“No, you’re not. Look at you, you’re wincing and limping. Let me help.” 

“If you don’t start moving I will!” Gary turned and started walking again. Bucky watched in agony as his friend kept trying to move the pieces of wood and was wincing loudly. In horror, he watched as Gary took a step only to topple over. He was laying on the ground writhing. 

“Gary, you have to get up. He’s watching you.” His friend tried to roll over but groaned again. “Come on dude, you can do it!” 

“Hurts,” his friend coughed out. 

“You’ve gotta come with me then. I’ll help you up.”

“He’ll find me.” The door to the back porch was thrown open.

“I see your listening skills haven’t improved Garrett. Well, I’m here to help.” Bucky looked up to see a belt clenched in Doug’s fists. 

“Gary, get up!” His friend could only wince and grimace as he made it to all fours.

“Go, Bucky,” Gary strangled out. 

“Come to my house ok? Just knock on my window. I’ll be waiting on you!” Taking a step back toward the woods he winced when he saw the belt come crashing down on Gary’s back. The attack was too violent to watch. He wanted to stay, but what could he do? 

Turning around he ran back toward his house.

How could he help his friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...swoon?


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy! Sorry for the long delay folks, but...life haha!
> 
> Anyway, I have some good news...this story is getting extended! I'm loving writing it so much I'm going to dive a bit deeper into some aspects I was going to gloss over. 
> 
> Without further ado...

The door to Tony’s room burst open and he felt his bed dip as a small sticky hand started to slap his face. He rolled over as he thought to himself about how much they needed to talk about boundaries. He kept his eyes closed trying to soak up the last few minutes of quiet. If he ignored Peter long enough the boy may get tired and just leave. 

“Mnnnh!” He heard as the slaps got harder. Then his little hands balled into fists and started slamming into him. Getting terribly annoyed he rolled over and grabbed Peter’s hands. 

“That’s not how you wake someone up, Peter. You know that,” he admonished angrily. Mentally he groaned when he did become so parental? 

“Mnnnnh!” That’s when he noticed the desperation in Peter’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?” With that, Peter reached for his hand urging him up and took off outside the room. Sighing at the boy’s impersonation of Lassie he pulled a tank top over his bare chest and slid his feet lazily into a pair of work boots. 

This had better be good. 

As he rounded the corner Peter had returned and was frantically grabbing at Tony’s hand trying to pull him forward and out the door. 

“Buddy, what’s going on?” When he realized that Peter was taking him to the front yard he knew that something was very wrong. “You guys aren’t supposed to be the front yard at night by yourselves. Where’s your brother?” Peter didn’t stop his pull instead he tugged harder toward a storm of police cars. 

What was going on?

Realizing that something was wrong. He looked down at Peter. “Is that what you want me to see?” Peter nodded vigorously. “Is something wrong?” Again Peter nodded. Picking the little boy up he practically ran toward the scene. He was desperately hoping that no one was seriously hurt. It was then that he realized that both Harley and Bucky were nowhere around. As he increased his pace, Peter’s little arms tightened around his neck. 

Once he came upon the scene he let his eyes look at what was around him. There were pieces of metal strewn across the street. He could see pieces of wood too. It looked like a bomb had gone off. 

Oh hell.

“Peter, where’s your brother?” The little boy’s arm pointed toward a police car. 

“I’m telling you that I didn’t do it!” Tony sighed and adjusted Peter on his hip before walking toward the officer who was glaring down at Harley who kept trying to get up off the curb. There the boy sat with his hands zip-tied in his lap while he glared at the police officer in front of him. When he approached he saw Harley sigh with fearful eyes before dropping his head. 

Tony took a deep breath before speaking. “Excuse me, what happened here?” The officer turned toward Tony and rubbed his face. 

“I’m sorry I need to locate his boy’s parents. One of the nosy neighbors over there can tell you what happened.” Tony rolled his eyes as Peter scrambled out of his arms. 

“He’s mine,” Tony managed to get out eyes still taking in the scene. If Harley had done this then it was almost a guarantee that he would end up getting some type of charges pressed against him. 

What amount of paperwork that would be. 

“This boy is yours?” Turning around Tony saw an older woman storming toward him with a stack of shredded papers and a deep look of disgust. “Well, your son here blew up my dang mailbox! Sent it clear to high heaven!” He wanted to fight for him to say that it wasn’t Harley, but who was he kidding? 

“Is that all?” The woman scoffed.

“Is that all? No, that’s not all. Not only did the little menace blew up my mailbox he did it to every mailbox on this side of the street! I about fell out of the bed hearing all those explosions! Scared poor Mr. Dixon half to death, he done came running out in his boxer shorts.” A faint sound of snickering was heard before Tony glared down at the guilty child in front of him.

“You think this is funny,” he asked Harley who seemed to realize his mistake. He shook his head. “I apologize for his troubles,” Tony started before Harley cut him off.

Harley jumped to his feet. “Don’t apologize! I didn’t do it!” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Ok then explain why everyone thinks you did.” The boy thought for a moment but said nothing. Tony turned to the officer. “How were the explosions set off?” He saw Harley take a step back but Tony eyed him freezing him in his place. 

The officer pulled out a red and white remote the same one that had gone missing from Peter’s toy chest the week before. “This is what we found? I don’t know how he did it, but watch,” the man said as he clicked the button again. Tony felt his blood boiling as the mailboxes all twitched simultaneously.

“That’s just a coincidence,” Harley said. Having enough Tony pulled the boy to his waist and smacked his backside.

“Not another word unless you’re apologizing.” Harley huffed and stared at the ground. “Is there a way we can work this out without involving the police?” The officer raised his eyebrow. Oh, right the police were already here. “What I mean is can we make it so that he doesn’t end up with a record?” 

“I’ve already run his name over the scanner.” Tony frowned. That couldn’t be protocol. “Sir, you do understand that each of the twelve mailboxes were irreparably damaged with mail inside and those are federal offenses, right?” Tony sucked in a harsh breath. If he didn’t handle this they were all about to get moved again. He couldn’t let that happen.

“How about, we pay for the damages and Harley will install a new mailbox for each home plus he will come around to apologize in-person to each of you?” When the faces of the neighbors didn’t soften he worked to sweeten the deal. “He’s also going to offer each of you an entire Saturday of chores around your homes to repay you.”

“What? That’s crazy,” Harley said. Tony glared down at the boy who shrunk on himself. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” the officer said. After speaking with the neighbors and making plans Tony then decided to make his way back to their home. He pulled Peter back into his arms before gripping Harley’s hand harshly and tugging him down the street.

“I can’t believe you!” 

“I’m sorry,” Harley said. “I didn’t think that would happen.”

“Do you realize that if they pressed charges we would have to leave? We’d have to be reassigned and start our lives over again. Is that what you want?” Harley started to cry. 

“I didn’t mean to!”

“You always say that. You’re too smart to tell me that you’re thinking these things through. I've watched you for months, this didn't just happen Harley." 

"It did," he said pitifully.

"No, it didn't. You took Peter's toy, you lied about knowing where it went, then you did this. This was the result of your actions Harley," Tony said wondering how he'd ended up in this position. It was like he was talking to himself from a few months earlier. He sighed before leveling out the words he really felt for himself, "I’m really disappointed in you Harley.” He heard the boy make a pitiful noise before dropping his head. With that, they made the walk back to the house in silence. All that could be heard was Peter’s soft humming and the sniffling from Harley.

~/~

“So where are we headed again?” They were standing in the middle of a bus depot. Bucky had gotten a cryptic text from Gary that morning and had pushed his dirt bike as hard as it could go. He had sighed with relief when he spotted Gary frowning at his cellphone. 

That’s how he found himself trying to figure out what breed of nonsense his friend was spewing. “I told you, toward the southern border. My dad lives there,” Gary said, shouldering a backpack full of what Bucky was sure was full of Gary’s dearest valuables. 

“So you’re just going to leave?”

“Dude? What else am I supposed to do? Doug’ll kill me if I go back. I’ve been gone for three days already. I can’t go back to that again. I just can’t. If my mom doesn’t want me then I’ll go find my dad.”

“Let's just think about this for a second. Do you know where he lives?”

“Near the border. His name’s Gary too. Everybody knows him.” A horn blared in the background. “I gotta go Buck. Thanks for everything.” Bucky watched his friend’s determined stare and made his decision. He’d let Steve leave without making sure he was ok, he wouldn’t do that again.

“I’m coming with you,” Bucky said. Gary made a face.

“That makes no sense, Buck. Why?”

“Look, I’ll tag along, watch your back and when I know you’re ok I’ll bounce.” Bucky could swear that he saw his friend’s eyes glisten. 

“Well, let’s go then,” Gary said firmly. Bucky smiled, it was obvious that his gesture had gone a long way with his friend. 

Not even two hours later the teen boys found themselves wandering around in what could only be called a seedy area. The bus ride hadn’t taken more than an hour and from then on they’d spent all their time moving from sketchy place to sketchier places. He’d seen Steve deal with some rather unsavory people depending on which foster placement he was in, but this still was even more than Bucky ever knew existed. The houses were mostly boarded up and all of the people were scowling at them as they tried to find Gary’s dad. 

Which was much easier said than done, that was for sure. 

“I don’t think we’re gonna find him,” Bucky said looking around one more time. 

“No, we just need to keep looking. I know he’s around here. I checked, he got arrested for public intoxication like two months ago. He couldn’t have gone far.” Bucky shook his head as he watched Gary run up the steps toward another house to knock. He didn’t know how anyone could be found here. 

It was like some type of secret society. 

Bucky growled under his breath, before kicking a mound of trash in front of him. 

“This is hopeless,” he muttered to himself. In the back of his mind, Bucky felt someone watching him. He’d been feeling that way for most of the afternoon, but he had tried to ignore it. 

You know…a lot of eyes were on them. 

Bucky with his mohawk and Gary’s bright red board shorts made them stick out like sore thumbs. Well, that and the fact that they’d showered earlier in the day.

“So, Doug says if I’m not back at his place in an hour he’s going to skin me, sucks for him that I'm never going back, huh? He and Ty can keep their crappy little family. I don’t need it,” Gary said out of nowhere. Turning to the side he threw his phone and let it shatter in the street. "I'm free. It's going to be me and my dad for the rest of my life. It'll be just like in the movies. You'll see. That is if we ever can find him," Gary said deflating a bit. 

“Gary, you know that everything’s going to be ok, right? Somehow things will work out.” The look his friend gave him showed that unfortunately, Gary’s fourteen years were much harder than Bucky’s. “I mean it. You’ve got me, I’m not going anywhere. I’m with you till the end of the line.” For a moment Bucky thought that time truly had stopped moving, but then Gary snorted right in his face Urkel style.

“Wow, that’s corny. Every time I think you’re ok, you remind me that you’re a sherm.” Bucky rolled his eyes as they continued down the road. “Let’s check this last row then we can grab some food or something. You got cash, right?’

“Yeah, all of my allowance,” he sighed out.

“Oh don't worry, Buck. One of us has to pay and one has to navigate. See? It’s an even deal.” Before Bucky could reply Gary was already running ahead toward a group of people who’d just come out of a house. 

He followed behind slowly and waited to see what the outcome would be. With everything in him he wanted to tell Gary that this was a lost cause, but he tried to be there for his friend. 

“Hey?” Snapping his head toward the voice, Bucky saw the creepy red mustang sitting right next to him on the curb. How had he not heard that? 

“Yeah, uh what’s up?”

“Nothing, I seen you around town and just wanted to know if I could help.” 

“Uh no. We’re good.”

“You sure? Alotta folks say you’re looking for Gary Dip.” Bucky looked closely at the man. He could see the guy's hairy forearms and the sweat dripping off of him. With that much sweat pooling on his collarbone, he must have been outside for at least a couple of hours. "Hey, kid? You hear me? Let me give you a ride. No need to keep going door to door like Girl Scout." Bucky was starting to really not like this. His eyes traveled toward Gary who was now several houses down. “Oh come on kid, I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Just wanna help is all.” 

“We’re good, really. Thanks though,” Bucky said moving toward the sidewalk.

“Well just let me give you a ride to where he is. I mean it's the laeast I could do.” Bucky shook his head. “Come on, hop in. It’s just around the corner.” In the back of Bucky’s mind, he knew that was a terrible idea. Stranger Danger at it’s finest. 

Just then several sirens went off and the man peeled rubber away from the curb. As if acting on instinct Bucky took off toward the back of the houses away from the curb. He hoped that Gary would do the same. He jumped over several fences and landed in a set of shrubs before dropping to his knees and taking a couple of deep breaths. 

He turned his head when rustling got closer. A smile crossed his face when he realized that it was Gary. “I see you’re learning.”

“I didn’t run toward the cop cars,” Bucky said smiling. Gary reached out and offered his hand to Bucky. 

“I guess we should go. Think I can stay with you again?”

“Dude, you’re always welcome.”

“I may have to take you up on that.” Before Bucky could think anything else a set of hands clamped over his and Gary's mouths. 

“Be quiet,” a voice said from behind them. 

~/~

Peter was jumping on Tony’s bed smiling wildly while he listened to some song about sharks. It was making Tony’s brain melt in his head, but at least the kid was being quiet. So far in the hours, they’d been alone, he’d stopped Peter from trying to climb into an abandoned car, stick his hand in the stove, and tell Tony the periodic table like seventeen times. 

Ugh. 

He didn’t actually mind having Peter alone. It was kind of nice to not have to wrangle two boys. Compared to Harley, Peter was definitely tamer. He didn’t do things that were dangerous, just annoying. Well they were cute at first then after the millionth time they were so so annoying. 

A shrill tore through the air as the music stopped on a dime. Spinning around, Tony saw a red alert showing on his main screen.

A security breach.

He grabbed Peter who was looking at him wide-eyed and pale. Moving to set the boy on the floor he heard Peter whimper. “Hey, bud it’s ok. I just have to check on this.” He ran his hand through Peter’s hair trying to calm him down. The boy stubbornly shook his head and held the inside of Tony’s wrist. The message was clear.

Stay with me.

The alarm blared again, but this time there were two dots showing on his screen. Cursing under his breath he went to his closet, pulled out two guns and a sleeping bag. He quickly picked up Peter and placed him inside. “I’m going to put you on the floor and I need you to stay as quiet as possible. Ok?” Peter stubbornly shook his head. “Peter, this is not a game.” A thump rang through the house as Tony scrambled to put Peter underneath the bed. In one fluid motion, he pushed the sleeping bag with Peter inside again the wall under his bed. “I’m going to come right back,” he said as calmly as he could as he stood up he heard the little voice as plain as day.

“Don’t leave me, Daddy. Please!” 

Tony’s heart stopped in his chest. 

Peter had spoken to him! 

...and called him Dad!

Another loud thump rang out snapping Tony out of his moment of triumph. 

“I’ll be just in the other room, can you be real brave for me?” Peter whimpered but nodded quietly. “You close your eyes and think of all those elements on the periodic table, ok? This is important ok? Unless you hear my voice, don't say a word.” He pushed a suitcase in front of Peter before standing up. As soon as Peter did so, Tony stood up, shut off the light in his room and pulled the gun out and made his way around the corner. The two figures stood at the front of the door. It must be someone who had intentions being at the house, but still, it shouldn’t have set off the alarm like that. 

Gun still in hand Tony made his way toward the front of the house that was already dark. Slipping as silently as he could he made his way toward the front door and looked out. 

What the hell?

~/~

Pepper held Harley’s hand as she moved through the city's busy crosswalk. The boy seemed like he wanted to let go more than anything in the world. Smirking at his stubbornness she didn’t care. Harley had always been her most headstrong and challenging child. Even as a baby Harley had been the one who wouldn’t wait for a schedule, would fight her whenever she made him something he didn’t like, but would snuggle her silly. He was a conundrum from the moment he’d entered the world and she loved him for it. 

“Mama,” the boy whispered, tugging her hand. 

“We have to go,” she said. “We’re already running late.”

“But Mama,” he started before she shook her head.

“Harley, we’ve talked about this. Please don’t make this harder than it needs to be.” The boy opened his mouth again, but Pepper put her finger on his lips before shaking her head. Harley sighed before pushing his head into Pepper’s abdomen roughly and almost knocking her into the flow of traffic. She let out a noise of frustration before gripping him by the ear and practically dragging him over toward the sidewalk. Harley felt himself about to cry from frustration. He didn't know another way to get his mom to listen and now she was mad at him. His whole week was turning to crap. “What’s going on with you?”

“I think someone’s watching us,” he said rubbing his ear and fighting off tears. Pepper looked into her son’s eyes and leaned down toward him. 

“Are you sure?” He nodded quickly, looking around again.

“Tell me who, but don’t point, ok?” Harley nodded again before leaning in close to her. 

“There’s a man by that Starbucks, he’s been following us for two lights.” Pepper pursed her lips and grabbed his hand before moving them inside of a small eatery. Harley followed her and sat down obediently at the table. A wave of fear crept over Pepper when Tony’s phone didn’t pick up. He always picked up. Trying to shake it off she leaned toward Harley and took a deep breath. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, baby. Let’s just order something to drink while we’re here.”

“What about your conference?” Pepper offered her son a reassuring smile. Before she could respond, her phone buzzed in her hand. It was from an unknown number. 

The words made her blood run cold.

You’ve been breached.

~/~

Tony stood in the living room glaring at his best friend and the most annoyingly by the book agent of them all. They’d breached his system, for what? To annoy him?

“What do you just want?” 

“You have to move, Tony,” Agent Rhodes said.

“What?”

“I don’t know how, but it looks like the Lupino’s have tracked you guys down. We have reason to believe that at least two of their men have been in action in the area over the last week. We need to move you guys and right now.” Tony felt like his mind was slowing down. How had they been found? He had made sure to constantly cover their tracks, he encrypted everything, and he made sure that their past identities weren’t being accessed.

What had been the leak? 

“Tony, we have to move. We’ve already obtained the other four members of the family. We need you to get the youngest and we need to move right now.” Rushing toward the room, Tony dropped down to his feet and saw Peter still in the bag unmoving. 

“Pete?” A little foot moved. “It’s ok, baby come on out.” In a split second the boy’s curls popped out and a sigh of relief escaped his mouth. He crawled forward as fast as he could and he held onto Tony with a death grip. As soon as he felt Tony’s arms around his small body the boy started to cry. “It’s ok, I’m right here.” 

“I was so scared.”

“I know buddy, but you did really good.” Peter sniffed and set his head on Tony’s shoulder. “We’re going to go for a ride right now, buddy. We’re gonna see your mama and your brothers too.” That’s when it hit Tony. Turning around with Peter in his arms. Tony charged toward the front of the house where the two agents were already cleaning out several items. “What did you guys mean the other ‘four’ of the family?” Agent Rhodes pursed his lips into a firm line. 

“The older kid’s friend has to come with you guys.” Tony furrowed his brow. 

“Wait, stop. Explain.” 

“I know you two have a lot to discuss, but we need to leave. So let me take this little one and you two finish the sweep. We’ve got to be out of here in less than ten minutes,” Agent Rushman said, reaching for Peter. Tony glanced at her then at the boy who was gripping him tightly. “We don’t have time for this,” she said gripping Peter under the arms and pulling. The boy started to scream. 

“Daddy!” Tony tried to hold himself back as Peter’s little hands clenched his shirt. “Please, Daddy!” He bit his lip and shook his head before snatching the boy back toward his own chest. 

“He’s staying with me. Go clear the house and we can send a sweep team in.” The woman rolled her eyes before stalking away. Tony shrugged as the woman left the room. Peter didn’t settle once he was back in Tony’s arms. Instead, he just whimpered against Tony’s neck. “It’s ok, buddy. I promise. Hey, can you hear my heart beating?” Peter took his little hand and patted Tony on the back in the same rhythm as his heartbeat. “See? I’m right here, ok? Why don’t you take a couple of deep breaths and relax while I talk huh?” He gave Peter a kiss on the temple as the little boy settled down.

“Daddy, huh?” 

“Shut up. Now tell me about this other kid,” Tony snapped as he adjusted Peter on his shoulder. 

“He was with him, Tony.” He gestured toward Peter before silently mouthing, ‘he may be connected’. Tony’s blood ran cold. Rhodes pulled out his phone typing something on the screen before flipping it to show Tony the screen.

We haven’t figured it out yet, but that other kid somehow ended up on their radar. 

Tony sighed before looking around the room “Peter, go get your toys and stuff, ok? We have to go.”

“Right now,” Peter whispered into Tony’s ear. 

“Yeah,” he said, setting the boy down. “Make sure you grab Bruno and some clothes.” Peter frowned up at Tony stubbornly. Tony sighed. “You want to be a policeman, right? Well, right now we’re on a case and we need your help. Can you go collect your stuff? We’ll need it as evidence.” Peter offered a determined nod before running off and Tony was grateful that Peter’s little boy instincts override his adult brain. 

“Wow, you must really have your hands full,” Rhodes said smiling at the hall where Peter had run off to. 

“Oh, you have no idea.” Tony leaned in. “So tell me what’s going on?” 

“Tones, it’s bad. We don’t know how, but the Lupinos are in the area and they are close. We obtained one known associate near the two teens earlier and there was another shadowing the mother and the other boy.” Tony felt his heart beating in his chest. “They’re safe, but we need to move and do it fast.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...did you like my little surprise? ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay folks...life is getting busy! 
> 
> Anyway...here's some funnn for you. :)

Tony was feeling like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. They had gotten so close to him...to them...to Peter! The little boy was only six and he depended on Tony to keep him safe. They all did. 

He felt his hands starting to shake. 

“Tones, you gotta relax man. This isn’t healthy.” If he could roll his eyes at his friend he would have. He screwed his eyes closed while he tried to think of something that wouldn’t stress him out. He wasn’t even forty yet. There was no reason for him to be so stressed.

Everything was fine up until he saw those surveillance pictures. The Lupinos had sent known assassins. Not just henchman but assassins after them. He jumped when a cold hand touched his wrist. 

“Daddy?” Looking up he saw Harley staring at him with his big blue eyes. Why was he here? 

“W-What are you doing here, champ? You’re supposed to be going over our new backstory.” Harley quirked his lip and shrugged. 

“It was boring. I get a new name and now you’re my real dad so what else is there?” Tony’s head snapped up. He wanted to tell him that this was serious that they could have all died, but he didn’t. Instead, he looked into Harley’s carefree face and tried to take a page out of his book and relax. 

“So you came looking for me, huh?” The boy’s ears turned so red that Tony could see them under his curls. Smiling he pulled the boy close and kissed his hair. “I appreciate it.” He heard his friend making remarks under his breath that Tony ignored. “How about you tell me what you learned?” 

“Well, Mama’s gonna be Gina now and Bucky can only be Bucky at home. We gotta call him something else when we’re outside. Um, Gary’s coming too. His names gonna be Lucas now.” 

“What about me?”

“You?” Tony nodded. “Well um you was in the Army and married me and Pete’s real mama but she died. Five years ago you started dating our mama so we can still call her Mama.” 

“You did really good, Harley.” The boy beamed at him proudly. “Anything else you can remember?” 

“We’re going to Florida! It’s not near Disney though, but you’ll take us there, right?” 

“Sure, we can plan a trip.” Harley smiled. 

“But not to the Magic Kingdom though, I want to go to Epcot,” Tony smirked as Harley told him all about everything he’d missed that day. He was so enthralled by the boy and how easily he could bounce back from life. You’d never know that the kid had spent the day before crying and sulking. 

~/~

As soon as they were dropped off by the unmarked van, Pepper pulled Tony aside as the boys went inside the room. He knew that she was a woman who liked to get things done and so it didn’t surprise him that she pulled out a small list from her purse. 

Talk about a Type A personality. 

Tony sighed when she handed him the list and he saw at least ten things on there. Just looking at it made him anxious.

“What’s the plan here? We’ve got five hours to do everything here,” Tony asked. They had to get the boys’ hair cut and dyed, buy new phones, get food for the trip, feed them, and a million other things before they were escorted to a private airport. 

“I’m already ahead of you. So, we’re going to divide and conquer. They set us up with bank accounts already, so the plan is that the food we’ll need will be waiting for us at the grocery store when we arrive in Florida. I’ve preordered it for three days out so we have to stay on schedule. I have a local Walmart in Missouri going to get the snacks for us that I ordered. We’ll pick those up tomorrow before we get on the highway. As for tonight, I’m going to do an assembly line of hair dyeing, then you’ll cut the boys' hair. The two littles are gonna get shaved on the side and long curls up top, Lucas is gonna do a buzz cut while Bucky’s is gonna be long. While you’re doing haircuts I’m going to run out with Lucas grab him a few sets of clothes to hold him until we can get to Florida. When you’re done cutting the boys’ hair, we should be back. We can all eat dinner, then get three hours of sleep before the car comes to pick us up.” Tony stared as Pepper kept hammering through the list. “The couch pulls out into a bed, so Peter is with me, you’re with Harley on the other bed, Gary and Bucky are gonna share the couch. Any questions?” Tony snorted and started to laugh. “What?” 

“You’re like a machine. The Terminator would have had nothing on you.” As soon as the words left his mouth he sobered up. 

Dumb thing to say.

A beat passed of tense silence before Pepper smirked at him. “No, he wouldn’t have,” she said before calling the boys to her. Tony watched as she made her way back into the room to start. 

~/~

Gary watched from afar as his new mom finished lightening Bucky's hair. He’s gotten lucky that he had no genetic ties to them, so all he had to do was shave his head and put some contacts in. That’s what he thought anyway, he was kind of not paying attention. Poor Bucky, on the other hand, had to deal with the whole process of bleaching and lightening his hair so that he didn’t look much like he had before. The two little ones kept squealing and running around talking about how light their heads felt since they weren’t covered in curls anymore.

It was a really nice scene. He never experienced anything like that before in his life. Being an only child meant that he spent a lot of days and nights by himself. Even when Ty was around, it was never like this. He hadn’t noticed before but when he started to see how Bucky really loved his brothers, he knew that what Ty felt for him was anything more than mild affection.

Where Bucky play wrestled with his brothers and tickled them into submission while they giggled happily, Ty had only ever let Gary play his video games when he was finished or when his friends weren’t around. Anytime there was anyone better Gary was instantly shoved out of the room hard on his shoulder and told not to tell anybody or else. A lot of nights he spent his time sitting quietly in the corner while Ty either played on his guitar, played video games or watched TV. For the longest time, he thought the guy really loved him. Now he knew though that he’d been wrong. It was probably the hardest thing he’d ever had to learn. It was always obvious that his mom wasn’t really too excited about being his mom but Ty seemed to really like him or at least that’s what he had thought. It was only when he realized that his supposed brother was never going to save him from the beatings that he was able to move on. 

Gary looked up just in time to see Tony throwing Harley across the room and the boy landed on the bed with a splat Miss Pepper came out of the bathroom glaring at them both telling him to stop playing and finish what they were doing. It was the craziest thing, it was just like watching one of those episodes on TV about those families who all really liked each other and got along. For a second he thought that they would actually listen to what she said but then he saw Tony laughing as he whispered something to Peter before he repeated the process and a little boy shrieked as he sailed across the air.

“Tony, you're supposed to be helping! Gosh, you’re worse than the kids!” 

“Oooh daddy’s in trouble,” Harley snickered. Tony rolled his eyes and playfully snapped at the boys telling them to get their butts up brush their teeth and wash their faces. The two little ones giggled as they ran past him towards the sink.

Gary didn’t know if he would ever get over watching them like this was a foreign exhibit. He didn’t know that families like this really existed.

He must’ve gotten lost in his thoughts because the next thing he knew his new mom was standing in front of him with a determined look on her face. He instantly stood up feeling like he owed her the respect of doing so. “Are you ready, Lucas?”

“For um what?”

“To go and get your things. Remember we were talking about that earlier when I was helping you darken your hair before we cut it?” He didn’t want to admit that he hadn’t been listening at all so he only nodded weakly. 

“I’m ok. I can borrow a couple of Bucky shirts.”

He noticed how her face softened when he spoke the words. ”Sweetie, you live with us now. We need to make sure that you have your own clothes to wear. I promise it won’t take long but I want to make sure that you have what you need.” Something warm spread throughout Gary’s chest as he looked up at her. He couldn’t remember the last time someone really had gone out of their way to make him feel at home. Come to think of it he had known if that ever had happened. 

What was so confusing was that he wasn’t supposed to be there. How could they be so nice to someone who put them in danger? It was nice that they had invited him but he knew the truth; he was being protected because he’d gone off looking for his dirtbag father. His criminal sperm donor ran with the most unsavory people. He must have had more dark people than he thought. Guilt clouded over him as he thought that he must have had the gene passed down to him. 

Gary Sr. Criminal Extraordinaire. 

Gary Jr. Career Screw Up. 

There was no doubt about it; this was his fault.

And now the entire family had to suffer because of it. He knew they weren’t talking to him but he couldn’t help hearing especially since they were only a few feet away, about how they have to have a really tight budget with another mouth to feed. The words weren’t spoken in malice, but the guilt weighed in Gary’s stomach nonetheless. This is his fault .“Lucas?” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, hun.” Gary looked down at his tattered shorts and ratty pair shoes before nodding his head. He did need new clothes. 

A few minutes later one of the plainclothes police officers escorted them into a small department store. Gary was happy that Miss Pepper was here with him, because she made everything so much easier. As soon as they walked in she took them directly to his section and he was able to pick out a couple pairs of jeans, some shirts, a couple pairs of shorts and some undergarments and in only a matter of minutes. She even let him get a bunch of clothes to sleep in and a pair of flip-flops. She had smiled at him and told him that everybody in Florida wore flip-flops. 

Gary had been able to keep his feeling of guilt hidden in the back of his mind until they made it to the register. It was then when he saw the total that he felt his guilt coming back full force. He scrambled trying to put some of the stuff back only to have his hand grabbed. “Lucas,” she said firmly, “Go wait by the door until I’m finished please.” Not knowing what else to do he mumbled a lame response.

This was weird for Gary. 

Very, very weird.

He hadn’t been told to buzz off so nicely before. 

His ears burned as he sat on the bench near the front of the store. He let the cool night breeze blow on his face. Sinking into the seat he took a moment to think about how crazy everything was. 

Just the day before he’d been ducking around corners and sneaking out of Bucky’s window trying to hide from Doug and now he was Lucas Griffin Armour. Son of Gina and Tony. Older brother to Peter, Harley, and the younger brother to James. He’d gone from having a broken family to having an adopted one in less than twenty-four hours. 

Talk about making your head spin. 

Glancing up he let his eyes gaze up at the stars. 

It was weird, but looking at the stars had always made him feel wanted somehow. He used to think that his dad would stare at the sky and think of him, but now he knew that wasn’t true. 

Gary Sr. only thought of himself. 

“Lucas?” Turning his head, he saw Ms. Pepper coming toward holding the bags of clothes. 

“Yes,” he said, turning toward her. 

“You’re supposed to be in the store,” she said softly. Leaning back on the bench he let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry. I just needed to get out.” 

“I know, but we have to keep a low profile. No one is supposed to know that we’re here.” 

“I just wanted to be alone for a second. I’m sorry.” Pepper reached out to touch his shoulder. “I’m sorry I got myself into this. Bucky shouldn’t have come along with me,” he blurted out. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’m a screwup. If Bucky wasn’t with me then those men wouldn’t have found us so fast.” 

“That’s not true,” she said, pushing a piece of lint out of his hair. “They had already found our entire family. You didn’t do anything wrong. Ok?” 

“Sure.” At least she was being nice about it. He’d jacked up their lives and she was being so nice. He turned toward her fully so she could see his eyes. “I promise I won’t be any trouble. I’ll do my chores or whatever and not stay out late. You’ll see.”

“Lucas.” He shook his head desperately. 

“No, please hear me. I always cause trouble and I know I’m messing things up for you ‘cause now you’ll have someone else to feed. I’m going to get a job though so I won’t be any trouble. I promise. You won’t even know I’m there.” A beat of silence passed before Pepper spoke. 

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Lucas, I have a question for you and I want your honest answer.”

“Oh um ok.”

“Would you like to be my son?” Gary was floored. Out of all the questions he expected to be asked, that wasn’t one of them. 

“I um.”

“Give me your honest answer.” Unable to form words he nodded. He had wanted that so badly for so long. He loved how she smiled at her sons and listened to them. She was everything he wanted in a mother. Leaning forward she kissed his temple. “I want to be your mother for as long as I can.”

“Why?”

“Has Bucky ever told you about Steve?” He nodded. “I wanted to adopt Steve, but I couldn’t. He was a great kid, but I had my hands full taking care of my own three boys.” She sighed. “If I’m honest with you, I loved Steve, but he didn’t feel like my own son. You do though. You belong with us and I’m very happy you’re here.” Lucas didn’t know how to feel. “So now,” she said standing, “we need to get back to our room and rest.” 

“Can I stay out here a bit longer?”

“No, we need to go.” Lucas sighed and stood up. They walked across the parking lot quietly before Pepper reached out and stopped him. “I’m going to treat you like my son and I expect that you’ll give me the respect I deserve.” He nodded. “In return though I’ll give you that same respect as well. We’re a family Lucas. We all work together and we do for each other.” Silently she slipped a cellphone into his palm. “Bucky has the same one.” With a smile, Lucas looked into her eyes. 

“Thanks, Ma.” 

That night he is as they pulled out of the parking lot Gary starting to really feel that being Lucas may not be so bad.

~/~

Three days… It had been three long days of driving. Tony was ready to pull his hair out. The first day hadn’t been so bad but then they all discovered that riding in a car with five other people was not nearly as fun as they made it look like in the movies.

Between Peter and Harley constantly bickering in the far back seat or Gary and Bucky making crude jokes under their breath, Tony thought he was about to lose it.

Somehow though Pepper stayed cool as a cucumber throughout the whole thing. She worked on her crossword puzzles, she read some books, and she always knew exactly when they needed to stop before the boys got overly excited and irritable. He didn’t know how she did it, but somehow it worked and they made it.

As they pulled on the long road that was supposed to lead to their new home, Tony found himself smiling for more reasons than one. This is the first road trip he’d ever taken in his life and it was definitely one to remember. Watching the boys ooh and ah at all of the new things they were seeing had been a joy that he didn’t get to experience himself as a child. He loved watching the way Harley and Peter‘s faces lit up when they passed something interesting on the road. He definitely indulged them a time or two when I asked to go to a crappy little hole in the walls on the side of the road. How could he deny them? There was a chance they would never be able to do it again. So why not?

Tony pulled the minivan into a small two-story house that sat elevated with a high deck in front. 

“Wow is that where we’re going to live?” Tony smiled at Peter’s little upbeat voice.

“This is our new home guys, '' Pepper said, turning around at them.

“It looks like the upstate house mama,” Harley said

“Wow,” Bucky said with his voice deepening more than ever, “it kind of does.”

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Pepper beat him to it, “ OK guys so The little guys are together in one room and your teams are together in one room. Just go in there, your stuff should already be inside.” With that, all for the boys scrambled out of the van shrieking and heading into the house. A chuckle passed Tony’s lips as Bucky gripped Harley’s shirt making the smaller boy move behind him as they ran into the house. Tony sighed heavily and leaned back in the driver seat rubbing his face.

That was a miserable yet enjoyable experience. “I didn’t know life could be such a paradox.” 

Pepper laughed at him before patting him on the chest, “Welcome to parenthood.”

~/~

It was about an hour or so later that Tony moved into the house with a smile on his face. He had made some phone calls and secured something that he knew Pepper would love. Moving into the house, he saw Peter’s red face screeching at his brother as he swung a hockey stick at Harley. 

“It’s mine!” Tony sighed moving toward the scene. The smaller Armour boy was panting as he rushed toward the two youngest boys.

“Hey! What’s going on?” 

“Peter says the green toolbox is his, but it’s mine!” Tony rolled his eyes. The bickering was really annoying.

“Peter you know that your toolbox is blue, buddy.” 

“No, it’s not! It’s green!” Standing up Tony turned around looking for the object in question. He opened the box and he pointed toward the inscription that had Harley’s name on it. Peter frowned and knocked the box out of Tony’s hands. 

“I didn’t want it anyway!” 

“He’s such a baby,” Harley scowled up at Tony. “You didn’t even yell at him! Idda done that you woulda yelled at me!” Harley kicked the box at Tony’s feet and stomped away. 

“They’re brats.” Turning around Tony saw Pepper standing there looking down at the clipboard in her hand. 

“I didn’t want to say it,” he chuckled.

“Well, I will. All of this change is really messing with them. I’m hoping that things will calm down now.” Pepper moved forward. “The teens are in their room unpacking, our two adorable brats are supposed to be doing the same, but I doubt they are. I looked around and I didn’t see another room for you this time. Where were you planning to sleep?” Tony sucked in a breath.

“The couch I guess. I’ll um set up a place in the garage for my surveillance stuff.” Pepper gave him a look before looking toward him with a funny look on her face. 

“There’s a trundle under my bed that pulls out to a full-sized bed. I wasn’t sure why they put it in there but now I know. We’ll share the room so it doesn’t look suspicious.” Tony crinkled his eyebrows. “You know in case the boys have friends over. How would it look if you slept on the couch all the time?” Tony shrugged his shoulders and bobbed his head. She had a point and if he had to guess he’d say that she was coming onto him a bit. 

“Daddy! Mama!” Turning their heads both Tony and Pepper rushed toward the side of the house where the younger boys' room was. As they walked into the room, they were shocked to see Harley holding Peter’s neck in a vice-like grip. 

“What is going on here,” Tony asked as Pepper rushed forward. Harley grumbled and resisted Pepper’s attempts to free Peter from his hold. 

“He broke my Switch! Cracked the screen and everything,” Harley whined. 

“Harley, let your brother go,” Pepper said calmly. 

“But Maaaaama,” he whined out again. Both adults glared down at him making him release his brother with an angry shove. Peter rushed to Pepper’s arms holding his neck. After a quick inspection, Tony saw that there was no real damage. “Aren’t you going to punish him?”

“That’s between your father and me, it’s not your choice, Harley,” Pepper said. Harley sighed, shaking his head. 

“Of course, Peter gets everything while I get nothing. I got no Switch, he broke my toolbox, and he got a hug. This sucks,” Harley grumbled leaving the room. Tony sighed and looked at Pepper. 

“Peter, why did you do this?” The little boy started to back away only to have Pepper grip the sleeve of his t-shirt.

“I was mad.”

“What were you mad about,” she asked. 

“He said I was a baby and that he wasn’t going to play with me anymore.” 

“So you broke his toy?”

“It wasn’t on purpose. It was an accident. I wanted him to play with me, but he said no, then it fell,” Peter said.

“Did you drop it hard, Peter?” Tony’s question landed on the boy with narrowed eyes. He glanced at Pepper. 

Sighing Pepper leaned down toward her son. “Ok, Peter, we’ve talked about your temper before, right?”

“Yes, Mama.” 

“You’re going to apologize to your brother then you’re going to give him your Switch until he gets a new one,” Pepper said. Peter’s lip started to tremble.

“But I was almost done,” he whined. "I was about to beat the game!"

Tony stepped in knowing that Peter was about to move int oa full-blown meltdown. "Well think about that next time, yeah?” Peter nodded, wiping his face. “Harley! Get your butt in here!” LIttle feet trampled through the house before Harley rushed into the room. “Peter?” The smaller boy sighed and carried his Switch toward his brother. 

“I’m sorry I broke your game, You can use mine until you get another one,” Peter said sadly. Harley looked down at the game, then at Peter, then at his parents. 

“Thank you, Peter,” Harley said. 

“Can you boys play nice together or do we have to stay in here with you,” Pepper asked. 

“We can do it, Mama,” they said. 

“Ok, if you two start fighting again you’re going to help me in the kitchen until dinner,” Pepper said. They left the room with a sigh before moving into ‘their’ room. Tony saw the tall bed with the drawers underneath it. He had a sneaking suspicion who would have set this up. 

“So, I was thinking, you madam need a break.” Pepper looked up from the boxes that were littered in the room toward Tony. 

“You’re kidding, right?” Pepper laughed. “There’s so much to do, Tony I can’t do that.” 

“You can and you will. I’ve already paid for it.” 

“Paid for what?”

“An all-expenses-paid spa trip, of course. You need a day of pampering and I’m here to provide it for you.” Pepper smiled before shaking her head. 

“What about the boys? I can’t leave them.”

“I can handle the boys,” Pepper smirked at him. “What? I can.” 

“Sure. So you’re ready for nebulizer treatments, to play referee, what about dinner, and watching Harley for sharp objects?”

“I’ve done it all before, Pep, come on. Relax, it’s just a couple of hours. You go and clear your head and let us take care of you. Come on, you’ll need all the help you can get before you walk in there as the principal.” He didn’t know what came over Pepper but the look on her face spoke volumes. Before he knew it, she had leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has done for me in a long time. Thank you.” 

~/~

Lucas was shocked to see how many clothes Pepper had ordered for him. There were at least six bags that were full of clothes just for him. He never had that many clothes. Never. 

It was crazy to see how much detail she put into finding clothes that he would like. Tank tops, flip flops, cargo shorts, and hats. He loved hats! 

“Luke?” 

“Huh?” Bucky rolled his eyes with a smile. “Great news, there’s a baseball team at the sports club that’s year-round! Mama called ahead and they’ve got spots for us. We start tomorrow.” 

“Oh, that’s awesome. Your mom is legit.”

“Yeah, I know. She should be like the president or something,” Bucky said laughing as he settled onto his bottom bunk. 

“You know, I never thought that when I met you that I’d get all of this.”

“What? Witness Protection? A new name?” Lucas shrugged. “I know what you mean, man. I’m glad we’re friends.” 

“Boys?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, still laying down. Tony entered the room in a pair of cargo shorts and a black tank top. 

“Are you almost done in here,” Tony asked. 

“Yeah, we are. Just a few more things to tackle,” Bucky said.

“Good, I need your help with the living room and putting some stuff in the shed. If we can finish that in two hours then we can go get some pizza and wings. Sound good?” Luke leaned down and glanced at Bucky. 

“Yeah, cool.” Luke waited for Tony to leave before looking down at Bucky. 

“So, he’s pretty cool.”

“Yeah, he is.”

“So uh since he adopted us, are we gonna call him dad,” Luke asked. 

“Hell no,” Bucky said, shooting straight up. “Are you crazy?” 

“I’m just asking dude. I’m trying to stay in character.” Bucky sucked in a deep breath.

“Ok, well I’m not going to, but if you want to you can.” Luke shook his head.

“Naw, man we’re brothers. We’re in this together.” 

~/~

Another loud crack of thunder tore through the house. Tony was laying on his back on his bed while Pepper was also awake and reading. They’d both fallen asleep earlier to be awoken by the insane storm that had rolled in. They had played cards for a while, then they just laid in their own beds talking. It was amazing how many things they had in common. From their lonely childhoods to their limitless drive to reach their dreams. Tony had to change the subject because he was afraid that he would fall in love and lose what was left of his objectiveness toward his job. 

Who knew that things would get this complicated?

“What’s the over-under we have two littles with us tonight,” he asked abruptly.

“Oh, that’s a guarantee,” Pepper said. “The question is which one will be first?”

“Peter for sure,” Tony said.

“Wanna bet?”

“I’ll do an entire week of baths if I’m wrong,” Tony said. 

“Baths? Make it the entire bedtime routine and you're on."

"Oh I’m so taking that bet,” Tony said snorting. “So taking that bet.” 

"Alright, you're on. If Harley comes through that door first, you're doing baths, tooth brushing, combing hair, drying toes, and the bedtime story." 

"Deal," he said smugly. He was so going to enjoy his peaceful week. They usually split up with Tony doing Harley while Pepper did Peter. They met in the middle with the story which Tony usually did because Pepper looked like she was about to keel over by that time. The things he'd get to do instead of chasing Harley around the house trying to pour shampoo in his hair would be amazing. 

Tony smirked to himself as he rolled back over thinking about everything that happened so far. It was like his mind was determined to make you relive his childhood. Usually, he would fight it right now he figured it was ok to take a trip down memory lane. He let his mind drift throughout his life. Would the twelve-year-old orphan ever imagine he could have something like this? He remembered those lonely nights in boarding school when he was in a country all alone wondering if anyone really cared about him. Then to his pusedo father, Dean Jarvis who utilizing a firm hand and a lot of love taught Tony what it meant to be accountable and honorable. He never could’ve imagined that he be where he was right now with two little boys who called him daddy, and a woman laying next to him who he was pretty sure would love to marry him one day. Shaking his head he had to remind himself this was all play. 

If anything it was really more like a dream.

One day this would all end and he'd be right back to where he started. 

He let himself live in the moment though inhaling Pepper's sweet fumes. 

The door creaked open letting the sliver of light fall into the room. "Daddy?" The little head popped in the door revealing Harley standing there with his bear clutched tightly to his chest. 

Dangit.

He heard a smug giggle in the dark. 

“Daddy are you awake?” The little boy made his way toward Tony. “Can I sleep with you?” He heard Pepper grumble under her breath about him being a cuddle thief. Tony chuckled he’d lost the bet, but he also pissed Pepper off in the meantime. So it was a win, right? “Daddy?” Tony wanted to tell him to climb in with Pepper, but how could he say no to that little face? He yawned before sliding back and opening blanket for the boy who greedily shoved himself into Tony’s torso seeking comfort. 

Tony didn’t have to have his eyes open to see that Pepper was glaring down on them from above. Normally he would’ve taken such satisfaction in her distress, but since he knew that he was going to have water all over him for the next seven days he figured it was an even trade. They all settle down for a few moments just before another loud clap of thunder ran through the house. Harley flinched in his grasp but what was more shocking than anything was that the distinct sounds of little feet sprinting could be heard a mile away.

This time little Peter ran straight towards Pepper and dove into her bed. “Mama!” 

“It’s ok baby it’s just a storm,” Pepper said. Don’t worry sweetheart Mama will keep you safe.” Tony rolled his eyes at her little smug dig. Another loud clap of thunder rang out.

Harley winced before asking, “Why is it so loud?” 

“The storm’s right on top of us, bud,” Tony said. 

“I don’t like this,” Peter whined. 

“Me either,” Harley said. “It wasn’t like this in California.” Tony and Pepper both went to work calming their boys down. He knew they’d be so upset over a thunderstorm, but not like this. 

“Hey guys, come on let’s think we’re men of science right?”

”Yeah,” the little voices responded.

“Well let’s think what makes thunder?” 

“It’s on clouds crashing into each other, right?” Tony smirked and kissed Harley’s hair. 

“Yep. And what makes lightning?” 

“A bunch of raindrops smacking into each other making electric charges,” Peter said. 

“I knew that,” Harley said. Another clap of thunder ring out and both boys flinched, but this time they tried to shake it off. Tony smiled at Pepper and she smiled back. They knew it was only gonna be a matter of minutes before the boys were back asleep.

As predicted only a few minutes later. The only sounds that were heard were the soft breathing of their two boys. Pepper reached out in the dark and Tony gripped her hand. “Thank you. I’ve never gotten them back to sleep that fast. It usually takes hours.” Tony smiled at her before offering a curt nod. 

He settled down in his bed, then stopped abruptly. “Wait! You know Harley was coming first,” he hissed. Pepper giggled and turned on her side. 

“Goodnight Mr. Armour.”

“Goodnight Mrs. Armour.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muahahaha!


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've finally settled on a final chapter count and it's 13! Enjoy this chapter b/c things get bumpy here very soon. Wait...did I just say that? 
> 
> See you at the bottom!

Bucky and Luke blinked the heaviness of sleep out of their eyes. The sun wasn’t even up yet and they were off to school or at least they were supposed to be. Apparently they were attending the same school where Tony was going to teach at. It sounded utterly miserable to both teens, but they tried to be good sports about it. In all honesty, it made sense for them to have a 'parent' teach at their school especially for protection, but it was still a bit annoying. Like would he try to be in their space? Would he check in on them at lunch or God forbid try to eat with them? They'd promised each other that they'd run if they saw coming with any kind of food. Bucky elbowed Luke sharply in the ribs. "Stop moving," he grunted. Luke glared at his brother. He was trying to sleep too. Thank God, Tony was struggling to get himself ready too otherwise they wouldn't have gotten this delicious chance for more sleep on the couch.

Loud steps came thundering down the hall. “Dear God, please tell me that someone made coffee,” Tony said as he stumbled toward the living room. The boys groaned and pulled throw pillows over their heads. 

“Lucas, Bucky you guys have ten minutes. Make sure you have everything you need,” their mom said. 

Lucas sighed as he rolled onto his side. “Wait, why are we the only ones who are awake? Where’s the two munchkins?” 

“They don’t start school until eight-thirty,” Bucky said. “Now shut up and let me sleep.” The house was silent for only a few minutes before the sound of their mother’s voice again rang out down the hall. 

“Tony, I made you lunch. Try to eat it all so you’ll be balanced throughout the day,” Pepper said before grabbing his hand. “And please don’t forget. I have that introduction meeting to the board so I need you to make sure the boys get off to the YMCA and to soccer ok? They have to be there so the bus can pick them up after school from now on.”

“I got it, Mama, I promise,” Tony said, a smirk vivid in his voice. There was a quiet moment before they heard Tony move into the kitchen followed by the pitter-patter of Pepper’s house shoes.

Luke’s eyes flew open at the sounds of subtle flirting before it stopped. “Dude,” he hissed at Bucky. “Did he just kiss your mom?” Bucky elbowed Luke hard. 

“Shutup,” the older teen said as he peeled himself off the couch with a grunt as he blindly threw his bag on his shoulder. Moving into their shared bathroom both boys brushed their teeth again before washing their faces. By the time they moved back toward the front of the house, Tony was already outside and of course Pepper was waiting by the door for them. She planted kisses on their cheeks and warm hugs before reminding them to review their schedules. 

“I feel like I’m in the Cosby Show,” Luke said as he blindly made his way to Tony’s car. Neither of them cared to admit that they’d stayed up past two in the morning playing Fallout. For Bucky it was nice to have a brother who was his own age. His whole life he’d watched Peter and Harley have a playmate while he sat there alone or waiting for Steve. Now though, he had a brother to play with. Wasting no time, they both slumped into the backseat with nothing more than a grunt before they fell asleep again. 

Tony smirked as he looked at them slumped onto each other in the backseat. They tried to hide it, but those two needed each other more than either of them knew. Bucky was less angry and confused with Luke around and Luke seemed far more carefree and relaxed when Bucky was around. 

Those two were like shields for each other. 

Tony drove them until they were about ten minutes away. Pulling the car to the curb he made quick work of flicking water in the faces of both boys from the front seat. 

“We can’t be there already,” Bucky groaned. “There’s no way.” Tony rolled his eyes and flicked them with water again.

“Can you stop? We’re not cats,” Luke said flicking his wrist wildly like a windmill. 

“Why are you tormenting us,” Bucky said, opening his eyes. 

“You two are insanely dramatic. We’re not at your fun new high school yet, but I figured you wouldn’t want to ride to school with your old man,” Tony said, moving toward the trunk. Lucas moved to lock the door, but Tony beat him to it with a firm smack on his head. “Don’t even think about it.” Tony finally made it to the trunk before pulling out his gift for the boys. “Get up slackers. You need to get started if you’re gonna make it on time.” The boys let their eyes open and gasped. He held two longboards in his hands.

“Whoa!” 

“Are these for us,” Luke asked as Tony slid back into the car. 

“Move before I run you over,” Tony said as the boys’ jumped back toward the curb. 

“Thanks Tony,” Bucky called out sarcastically while Luke examined the board in complete shock. 

“These are amazing. They had to set him back a couple hundred easy. I don’t care what you say, he’s a pretty good guy,” Luke said.

“He is,” he agreed. 

“Let’s see if we can figure out how to get to school now.” 

“Dude, Google Maps, duh,” Bucky said smirking at his friend. 

~/~

“Peter, you gotta be really careful now,” Harley said as he looked down at his little brother. They were off in a small corner of the hall before the bell rang. 

“Why?” 

“‘Cause we had to leave last time, remember? Mama and Daddy are scared they’ll find us again so you and me gotta make sure that we don’t tell nobody what happened before.” 

“I didn’t tell nobody,” Peter said, gripping the straps on his Cars backpack. 

“I know that stupid, but you gotta make sure you don’t ok? Bucky and Lucas aren’t gonna tell so we can't either.” Peter made a face at his brother. “Peter, we gotta be good so we don’t get found and Daddy doesn’t leave us. It’s real easy, we just gotta be good then we’ll be safe.” Harley gave his brother a hug, just as the bell rang. “Come on, I’ll make sure you make it to your class.” Turning around Harley put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and walked him down the crowded hallway.

Peter’s eyes were dancing around the very large corridor. This school was much bigger than the ones he’d gone to before. He felt his stomach clench as they made it to the room that said ‘2nd Grade Ms. Hill. 

“We’re here. I’ll see you later ok, Bug?” Peter barely nodded as Harley dashed down the hall. Taking a deep breath Peter walked into the room and looked around. The desks were much bigger and it seemed like the kids were giants. 

Was he in the right room?

A hand settled on his shoulder and he jumped. “Oh, I’m sorry to scare you,” a pretty brunette said. “Are you lost?” Peter sighed and shook his head. 

“I’m supposed to be in this class,” Peter tried to get out. The teacher leaned down and smiled at him.

“Are you sure? This is second grade. Maybe you’re looking for Ms. Andrews?” Peter shook his head. 

“I’m in second grade. I’m Peter A-Armour. I’m in this class,’ he said as firmly as he could. The woman smiled and stood up.

“Well welcome Peter Amour. This is second grade! I’m glad you found us. Would you like to tell us about yourself?” Peter bit his lip and as the woman gathered the class to stare at him. He felt like sweat was pouring down his neck and his little legs felt very wobbly. “The floor is yours, Peter. Tell us about you.” 

“Well um I’m uh Peter and I um just moved here.”

“Where’d you move from?” Peter blinked remembering what he was supposed to say. 

“C-Castle Bridge Missouri.” 

“Oh, that’s fun. We just learned about Missouri. Do you have any brothers or sisters?” 

“I have um three brothers. They’re um Bu-no I mean uh JB and Luke and Harley. They’re um older than me.” Ms. Hill smiled.

“What do your parents do, Peter?” 

“I um my daddy he’s a teacher at the high school now. He’s teaching mechanics and uh shop. My mama is the principal at um the middle school.”

“Oh, yes I heard about that. Mrs. Armour the principal for our sister school. Well, that’s very cool Peter. It’s nice to have you in this class. We’re about to start on checking our homework right now. I’ll get you set up with your books while the rest of the class gets their homework.” She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him toward a desk in the middle of the room. Peter struggled to climb up onto the chair and settle into the desk. He’d never sat in a desk this big. 

“Look at the baby,” Peter heard some boy snicker near him.

“I bet she’ll get him one of those booster seats,” another kid said before Ms. Hill went into a small room. To his mortification, Ms. Hill emerged from the room with one of those booster seats that parents use at restaurants for their kids. The snickering intensified as she helped Peter into his new chair. 

“Next he’ll need a diaper,” Peter heard the same boy say. Sinking into his chair Peter wished that he was back in California. 

Down the hall Harley was sliding into a new desk of his own. Unlike Peter, Harley was placed into a new grade. So here he was starting the fourth grade when he hadn’t finished the third grade combined with the fact that he was starting in a new school again right in the middle of the year. Harley was feeling extremely overwhelmed. 

He had wanted to stay with Peter, but he didn’t want to get in trouble for being late. Even though their mama wasn’t the principal at this school he figured that she probably had the teachers on standby to tell her how they were doing. He did not want to start off this new school by getting into trouble. 

He was determined not to.

His mama and daddy told him that it wasn’t his fault that the Lupinos had found them, but he still felt bad about the drama he’d caused with the mailboxes. The police had come by asking questions that afternoon and Harley knew that his parents were talking about what they needed to do to keep them safe. His dad had been on the phone for a long time that night and the next morning at breakfast he looked like he hadn’t slept at all. 

He wanted to be a good boy so that he didn’t put them in danger again. No one had told him, but he knew that they had almost gotten Bucky and him and his mama. 

It was all his fault. 

If he could just be good like his brothers then they would still be safe and not have to move across the country again.

After he had gotten a spanking for the mailboxes, his dad had pulled him onto his lap and told him that he needed to be more mature and think better. He told Harley that he had to think before he acted because his actions had consequences.

_“Harley, you’re a free spirit and we get that, but you have to start thinking. What if those people had been at their mailboxes when they exploded?”_

__

_“They were inside though,” he sniffed. “I made sure of it.”_

__

__

_“But what if they weren’t? Or what if Peter had stumbled away and been near one of the mailboxes? Or what if he found his toy and set it off without knowing what it was going to do?” Harley sucked in a deep breath and put his head on his dad’s chest. He hadn’t thought about any of that. “Buddy this could have been real bad if any of these things happened. You have to start thinking before you act big guy. We’ve all got to stay safe and we have to do it together.”_

__

__

_“I’m not good and being good.” Harley felt a kiss pressed against his hair as his dad wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his back._

__

__

_“Buddy, you’re such a good boy you just don’t know it yet.”_

__

__

That conversation kept Harley thinking for days. He could be good if he tried hard enough. He just had to stop ignoring that little voice in his head that said ‘screw it’ all the time. 

Harley decided that he was going to do his best to be good and help his parents out. He was going to be a good boy and help them stay safe. “Harvey?” Looking up he saw his new teacher walking up to his desk. 

“It’s Harley, Ms. Olsen. Harley Armour.” The pretty teacher smiled at him. 

“Well, welcome to our 4th-grade class. You’re going to have a lot of fun this year, I can promise you that,” Ms. Olsen said. Harley smiled at her again as he looked around the colorful room. 

“I sure hope so,” he said.

~/~

Luke sucked in a deep breath as he looked around the courtyard. He knew that it was stupid to be afraid that he’d get abandoned and left at some random high school, but there he was standing there turning around trying not to look like a fool. 

Bucky had said he’d meet him in the courtyard for lunch.  
So he’d be there, right?

Luke silently cursed himself for being so insecure. It was really improbable that he’d be abandoned. Then again it had happened before. 

His mom, his sperm donor dad, Ty when he left him at the mall, two babysitters. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head.

What were the odds of that happening again?

“Hey, you Luke, right?” Turning around Luke saw a kid standing in front of him that looked a bit older than him. 

“Yeah, why?” 

“James asked if I’d let you know he got stuck on a practice test and he’ll be here soon,” the girl said. Luke immediately felt the tension leaving his shoulders.

“Thanks.” He sat down on the grass before pulling out his cellphone. Sticking his headphones into his ears he pulled up some skateboarding videos. 

“This place is insane,” Bucky said loud enough to jar Luke to look up. His ‘brother’ was sighing as he leaned heavily against a tree. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

“These stupid AP classes Mama insisted I have to take. I’ve done four pre-tests that were from hell and it’s barely even noon! I’ve got another one after lunch.” Luke chuckled and pulled his other headphone out.

“I’m glad that I don't have to worry about being pushed into genius classes. I’m happy to be stuck in dummy ninth-grade classes.” Bucky glared at his brother and kicked his leg.

“Shutup.” Luke snorted as he pulled out a bag of chips out of his bag. Bucky laid himself flat on the grass and reached his hand into Luke’s bag of sour cream and onion chips before laying back down.

“I’m just saying Mr. I Always Do My Homework, maybe if you played dumb like me, they wouldn’t have shoved you up a grade.” 

“You’re annoying, you know that?” Luke smiled as he leaned against the tree.

“Don’t call me names or I’ll tell Ma,” Luke joked. Bucky opened his eyes to offer an annoyed glare. 

“You sound like Harley and Peter.”

“I meant to sherm.”

“Shutup little brother,” Bucky said with mock authority. 

Chuckling Luke started to eat the meager pickings he’d grabbed from the lunch line. He was surprised that their mom had let them buy lunch when she had told them the night before that she’d send them wholesome lunches. Shrugging he handed Bucky the rest of his bag of cookies. “What’s the plan for tonight? We going to use these longboards and hit the pier or maybe see if there’s anything fun to do around here?” 

Bucky sat up as he started to eat the cookies. “Doesn’t matter. As long as we’re home by dinner we’re good. I checked around earlier, there’s a cool little year-round carnival that has arcade games. Maybe we can check that out.” 

“Ok, wait, don’t we have practice or something?” 

“Yeah, I forgot about that. I guess we’ll just go after,” Bucky said around the cookies. The two teens talked for a bit longer about their different schedules and if they’d seen Tony yet. Both boys were happy that for right now at least he wasn’t their teacher. 

Thank God for that.

“You think that um Ma and Tony are gonna you know like for real?” Bucky turned toward his brother. 

“I don’t know.” 

“It’s not terrible if he does, right?” Bucky licked his lips.

“Luke, things aren't always super easy to deal with ok? After James, my mom didn’t have it so good with guys. Tony seems ok, but,” Bucky leaned in whispering, “we’re his job dude. Can’t forget that.”

Luke leaned in closer. “Do you think it’s ok to let the boys get so close to him?” Bucky pursed his lips.

“That’s why I keep myself close but not too close. I have to stay objective. My family is my responsibility and like my Grandpa Jack said, they depend on me.”

“So you don’t trust Tony?” Bucky sucked in a deep breath.

“I don’t trust anybody,” he said firmly. Luke deflated just as Bucky said, “well except my mom and my three brothers.” With a gentle lift of his head, Luke saw Bucky smiling at him. 

“Yeah, same here,” Luke said, feeling his heartwarming his entire body. 

~/~

“Don’t worry, Pep, I got the boys and we’re almost there,” Tony said into the phone. 

“That’s good, I’m glad you didn’t forget,” Pepper said with a smirk vivid in her voice. 

“How could I forget? You put a reminder in my phone, set up a calendar alert, and put a note in my lunch,” Tony said with mock annoyance. 

“Well I didn’t want you to forget the boys like you did that time.”

“It was only once! And I didn’t forget them, I was just a bit late,” Tony said.

“You were three hours late, Tony. Peter thought you left and got a dog or something by then,” Pepper said. 

“Well he’s dramatic with an active imagination.”

“Tell me how it goes today,” she said as she disconnected the call. Tony sighed as he pulled up to the soccer field. Reaching into the front seat of his car he grabbed the boy’s bags and tossed them in the back of the car. 

“What’s this Daddy,” Peter asked, trying to get inside his bag as Harley tore through his. Tony held his breath as the boys looked closely at their bags’ contents. 

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

“We don’t wanna play soccer!” Tony rubbed his eyes at the screeches his two youngest were throwing his way. A cacophony of disgruntled arguments were flung through the air.

“Why?”

“What about Lego club?”

“This is no fair!” 

Tony took a deep breath and turned toward the small boys. “Look, it’s just for fun. Me and Mama have to work and you’ll need something to do after school.”

“I don’t like this,” Harley said, face twisted in a scowl.

“Me either,” Peter said just as firmly. “I wanna go home.”

“Why can’t we do karate? You an’ Mama said we could!” 

“No, we said we’d think about it and after you tried to break our cabinet in half we decided that would be an insane move.” Harley growled. “Now, let’s go have fun, ok?” Neither boy moved and Tony sighed. “It’s just a couple of days. The other days you’ll be running around on the big jungle gym at the YMCA. Please try it for me?” 

“Ok, Daddy for you,” Peter said.

“Only for you,” Harley said, climbing out of the car. “I hate running.” Peter slipped his hand into Tony’s as they started to walk toward the field. Harley was carrying both of their bags. Glancing upward he could see that the teams were small and it looked mostly like they were just running drills. He could feel Peter’s hand tighten around his. 

“Hi there,” a young woman said as they made their way toward the registration table. “Hi, have you pre-registered?”

“Yes, these are my two boys Harley and Peter Armour.” The woman sways her hips as she pops her gum.

“There they are! I have Harley here on the Green Machines,” she said with a smile handing him a t-shirt and “Peter here is on the Red Rangers.” Tony took the shirt from her when Peter didn’t move. 

“I’m going to go join them ok?” Tony smiled and nodded at Harley who took off toward the kids wearing the same colored shirt. Without looking down at his boy he knew that Peter’s mind was moving a mile a minute. Moving toward a small table, Tony sat Peter on the tabletop and brushed the boys' long curls out of his face.

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

“Do I gotta play?”

“Yeah, buddy.”

“But I’m not good. I don’t like running or sports. What if I get runned over?” Tony laughed but Peter glared at him.

“You won’t get run over buddy.”

“How do you know?”

“They’re the same as you, ok? The exact same.” Peter huffed as Tony switched his sneakers out for cleats and pulled his shirt over Peter’s head before replacing it with the new soccer shirt. “Just try for me, ok?” He set Peter down who looked up at him with the saddest eyes Tony had ever seen. “You’re just playing with kids your own age, Bug. It’ll be ok, I promise.”

Peter sucked in a deep breath. “My age?”

“Yeah, they’re six just like you.” Peter gave him one last pitiful look as he walked toward the other kids. 

As Tony watched him go he hoped that for once Peter would be able to make a friend. That kid needed a break more than anyone else he knew.

Here’s to hope, thought. 

~/~

_Two weeks Later ___

____

____

If you had to ask the family how things were going and they would have told you that it couldn’t have been any better for the most part that was. Pepper was making great strides at school. She’d started to implement several new programs that would better the school for years to come. Tony was surprisingly one of the favorite teachers in the area. Kids from all over the campus were trying to get into the class of the fun new teacher. It shocked everyone. Both Luke and Bucky were starting on the baseball team and were smiling now more than ever. 

Tony and Pepper talked about how great Harley had been doing at school and in soccer. The boy had really started to come alive. Almost everyday he was out with his friends playing soccer or going to someone’s house to play. They were surprised that the usual troublemaker hadn’t once gotten into trouble either at school or on the field. It was like he was finally starting to mature. 

Peter, on the other hand, was the only one who wasn’t thriving. In fact, he was doing the exact opposite. In just a few short weeks he had turned into a sulking grouchy little boy. He was constantly getting notes sent home or picking fights with his brothers. It was like nothing they did could please or satiate him. 

It was like the two youngest had swapped personalities. Harley was overly helpful and excitable while Peter was causing issues left and right. 

This was why when Tony got a flustering call from Pepper that morning that he found himself grunting knowingly. Peter’s teacher had called them again. 

Apparently their youngest had thrown some sort of fit and ruined a birthday cake before running out of the room and locking himself in a closet. “Are you sure? That doesn’t sound like Peter.” 

“Tony, have you seen him these last few weeks? I’m surprised that’s all he did.” Tony sighed.

“Well, what are we going to do?” 

“I’m stuck in meetings all morning. Can you steal away to go and get him?”

“Then do what? I can’t bring him back here? There’s a million dangerous objects.”

“Tony, he's been around your shop before. Just tell him he can’t leave your office,” Pepper said. 

“Fine, but you have to do the whole ‘we’re disappointed’ talk tonight. I always feel like Ward Cleaver when I have to do it.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s probably the corniest thing you’ve ever said to me,” the woman said chuckling into the phone.

“Well, madam that’s what I’m here for.” “Please stop. Please it’s terrible.” The two shared the small moments of shared joy before they disconnected the call. As Tony grabbed his keys off his desk the goofy smile was still on his face. 

This fake family thing was really starting to grow on him. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Tony was walking down the hall toward the room where he could easily hear his youngest throwing a grade-A fit. He sighed, not even Harley threw fits that sounded or were as loud as this. 

“Peter, take a deep breath,” he heard clearly. “Your parents are coming and they’re going to take you home so you calm down.” He didn’t need to hear anything else as he made his way into the room. 

“Peter,” he said, his voice booming. He was expecting the little boy to stop and get apologetic, but he didn’t. Instead, the boy let out a banshee-like wail and knocked the blocks that were on the table off sending them crashing to the floor. Tony was mortified. “Peter, pick those up right now,” he said. 

“I’m not!” 

“What did you just say to me?” Moving across the room he made his way toward his son and knelt down so that he was at the boy’s eye level. “Peter, you need to take a deep breath and listen to me. This behavior is not ok and I need you to stop.” The boy stopped screaming, but he continued to glare. “Now, try to take some deep breaths, ok?” Instead of doing that, Peter instead reached down grumpily and picked the blocks up before dumping them back onto the table. “Thank you for doing that. Can you get your bag now?” Peter sighed, but grabbed his bag and put it on his back. With a smile, Tony looked at Peter’s teacher. 

“Peter, can you tell me what happened? Why did you get so mad so fast,” his teacher asked. Peter didn’t say anything instead he just kept his eyes on the ground. 

“Peter, Ms. Hill is asking you a question. Can you answer her,” Tony prodded rubbing his hand against Peter's neck. “Peter?” The little boy shook his head. Tony sighed. “Alright, well then you’ll have to take a nap when we get back to my class then tonight you’re going to be in your room.” Peter’s face twisted into a deep scowl.

“Don’t wanna nap!”

“Peter, you don’t have to nap if you cooperate. Just tell Ms. Hill what happened.” Again the boy stubbornly shook his head and rushed across the room toward the door. Tony moved quickly to scoop him up but Peter moved out of his reach. Instead Tony kept the door shut by pressing it with his palm. He felt his temper starting to flare as he watched Peter stomp around the room and kick chairs and the legs of tables. 

Who was this person? 

Peter was never like this. 

Ms. Hill came toward him and smiled. “He’ll get through this,” she said. “I’ve set up an appointment with the school counselor for tomorrow. Do you think you and Mrs. Armour can make it?” 

“We’ll be here,” he said. 

“I’ll watch the door, just try to calm him down,” she said happily.

Sucking in a deep breath, Tony made his way toward his son who was still kicking the wall. “Peter, please stop doing that.” As soon as he got near Peter, he felt the little foot kick him sharply. “Peter!” Tony growled. Gritting his teeth he picked up Peter’s backpack that had fallen, gripped his son’s hand, and made his way toward his front of the office that Ms. Hill was now holding open. “I’m sorry about this. Tomorrow we’re going to have a better day. Thank you again for calling us and I’m sorry about his behavior,” Tony said through gritted teeth as Peter tried to break free of his grip. The entire time Peter was pulling his little body away from Tony like his life depended on it. “Stop that Peter!” 

“Wanna go to science,” he screeched, pulling away even harder. “Let me go!” 

“Well you can’t. You’ve not been behaving well today so you’ll have to miss your enrichment class. Tomorrow let’s see how you do,” Tony said, still trying to exit the office.

“No,” the little boy growled, still struggling. “Let me go to science!” Tony shook his head firmly and kept moving toward the car. Peter chomped down and bit Tony’s arm. He hissed and cursed as he released Peter’s hand. The little boy took off only to be gripped by Tony around his middle. 

“Peter!” Tony took several deep breaths before Peter screeched in his ear and his arms flailed and hit him in the chest. He adjusted the boy in his hold and released a sharp smack to his son’s backside. “Calm down right now!” Instead of continuing his outburst the little boy pushed a lip out and crossed his arms. Tony made the rest of the way toward the car in a huff before he firmly planted Peter in his car seat. “You don’t bite and you know better,” he hissed. “I was going to take you to get a slice of pizza, but now I’m not. You’re going to work with me and you’re going to calm down and take a nap. Do you understand?” Peter glared up at him huffing. “Peter Russell Armour, do you understand me?” 

“I wanna go to science,” he said petulantly. Tony took a deep breath.

“You’re not going to science and that’s it. You’re going to sit there calmly and think about why you acted like that to your teacher. When we get to my class you’re going to sit in my office and take a nap then when you wake up then we can talk.” Peter growled, but settled into his seat looking miserable. Tony looked in the rearview mirror and sighed. “Baby, tell Daddy what’s wrong.” Peter sniffed and turned on his side to look out the window. 

Tony knew that his son looked miserable, but he had no idea why. 

And that made him feel hopeless. 

~/~

That night after a long day that literally felt like it would never end, Tony and Pepper found themselves in a position they’d begun to frequent. Tony was sitting up against the headboard reading from his tablet while Pepper laid against his chest reading her own tablet. 

At the end of their snuggle fest he always ended up back on his trundle, but for the moments when they were together it was like they weren’t even pretending. 

Tony thought back to those nights when he’d get to stay over at Dean Jarvis’ cottage. It was such a nice time where they’d play Monopoly or listen to a play on the record player. It always felt like love and that was what Tony loved the most. Once he’d lost his mother, he hadn’t really had anyone to love him or show him any type of affection. His aunts and uncles would exploit his talent then send him away when he caused too many problems. Tony grew up thinking that no one would ever love him again. That all changed though when he became Dean Jarvis mentee. The man and his wife gave Tony something that no one else ever cared to do; a home. 

Whether that meant coming to see him in the science competition or offering him a kick in the pants when he needed it. They talked to him, they helped him when he ended up with cuts or scrapes, and more than anything they loved him. He remembered fondly the cold nights when they would all bundle up in front of the fireplace recounting their days. Tony would be in the armchair while Dean Jarvis and Ms. Ana would wrap their arms around each other under a shared blanket. Tony never told them that he imagined them to be his parents. He wished that he had. 

“Tony?”

“Yeah,” he said, still deep in thought.

“What are we going to do?” 

“About Peter?” 

“No, about our other three children who are doing just fine,” Pepper said. “Obviously Tony.”

“Ok, Mama bear slow your roll,” he breathed out a sigh. “How’d your talk go with him?”

“It didn’t. He rolled himself over and hummed every time I said something he didn’t like. It was like talking to a brick wall.”

“Yeah, I ran into the same thing at the school today,” Tony sighed out. “He’s being so unreasonable these days. I’m not sure what to do anymore.”

“Me either.”

“How would your parents have handled it,” she asked, looking up at him. Tony gently rubbed his hand over her knuckles. 

“Well, my mom would have known what was wrong before I did, but that was because she had some type of Tony ESP.” He felt Pepper tense against him. “But that’s not a knock against you, Pep. You’re a great mom.” 

“I know. I just feel like such a failure right now. I don’t know what’s wrong or how to help him. My mom wasn’t the most affectionate, she probably would have just ignored it or had my father deal with it.”

“Yeah, my relatives were the same way,” he sighed.

“What about your um other parents?” Tony raised his eyebrow. How’d she know about them?

“What do you mean?”

“You know those people you’re always telling the boys stories about. They were your parents too, right?” Tony smiled. So she had been listening to his bedtime stories. 

“Well tantrums were definitely not acceptable. After the first one, Dean Jarvis would have blistered my tail. I’m sure that would have been enough of a deterrent to tell them what was going on.” Just as Tony was about to offer another thought a soft knock came to the door. Turning, he made a move to leave, but Pepper wrapped her arm around his waist and held him in place. A gentle smile crossed his face. 

Maybe this was more real than he thought.

“Come in,” she called quietly. Harley’s little head poked through the door. 

“Mama? Daddy?”

“Yeah, what’s up Harls? Nightmare?” The boy shook his head. 

“Want to sleep with us tonight,” Pepper asked. The boy made a face.

“I’m almost ten, Mama. That’s for babies,” he shot back. Tony bit his lip to curb his laughter as Pepper poked him sharply in the side.

“So uh, why’d you come see us, buddy,” he asked, trying not to chuckle. Harley took a deep breath and closed the door behind him. 

“I gotta tell you guys something.” As he made it toward the bed, Tony reached out and pulled the boy up and plopped him down on the bed at their feet. 

“What is it, baby,” Pepper asked. Harley leaned forward onto his hands and blew out a breath. 

“Petey ain’t been sleeping good. He wakes up in the middle of the night and whines.”

Pepper and Tony shared a glance. “For how long?”

“Since we got here. He didn’t want me to tell you, but he keeps getting into trouble and I think it’s cause he’s not sleeping.” He bit his lip. “If I tell you something, can you promise you won’t punish him?”

“What is it, Harley?”

“Peter didn’t go right to bed tonight like he was supposed to. When I came in from my bath he was playing with his race car under his pillow. I um don’t think he’s sleeping a whole lot. Sometimes I hear him singing real late at night while he yawns. I think he’s having nightmares. Please don’t get mad at him, ok? He’s scared.”

“He’s not in trouble Harls, don’t worry,” Tony said. Harley smiled. 

“I’m going back to bed now ok? Goodnight.” The boy crawled across the bed and kissed them both on the cheek before hopping out of the bed. “I love you guys,” he said as he walked toward the door he turned around. “Are you guys sleeping together?” Pepper gasped and Tony threw a pillow at Harley’s head. 

“What? What’d I say?” 

“Goodnight Harley,” Pepper said, suppressing her chuckle. 

~/~

_Peter was walking up a long path as he heard fireworks going off. Gasping he rushed forward. This was the real thing! ___

____

____

_His daddy had been a great policeman and he was going to be just like him for real now! ___

____

____

_He rushed toward the front door only for the large man with the mask open the door. Peter’s heart fluttered and thumped harshly in his chest as the gun in his hand let out a plume of smoke. ___

____

____

_All Peter could do was whimper as the man pointed the gun at him. ___

____

____

_“You say a word about this and I’ll kill you and everyone you love.” Peter shook and closed his eyes. “Look at me kid!” Snapping his eyes open Peter shook. “I don’t kill kids, but I will if I have to. You got a mom and dad?” Peter nodded quickly. ___

____

____

_“I-I go see ‘dem now,” he tried to say. ___

____

____

“ _Yeah go see them, but if you say a word about any of this I’ll shoot them like I shot him, you see?” Peter nodded not wanting to look. “So you see kid, if I hear you talking on the tv or to someone who can cause me trouble, I’ll come back for you.” He held the gun in front of Peter’s face before pointing it at him. “And next time I won’t be so nice.” ___

____

____

That was it, Peter screamed until his throat was raw! 

“Mommy! Daddy!” 

Peter woke up to his mom pulling him into her arms. “Baby, wake up. Wake up, Peter.” He opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief.

It was just a dream.

When he opened his eyes fully he could see his whole family crowded in their room. He wanted to cry all over again. Now they’d want to know what was wrong. He couldn’t tell them...he couldn’t! 

“Is something scaring you?” Peter didn’t respond, instead, he closed his eyes. 

“Peter, we just want to help you,” his daddy said. 

“Baby, talk to Mommy and Daddy. What’s wrong?” He opened his mouth, he wanted to tell them so bad what had happened, but he couldn’t. The gun was in his face! The man would kill them if he told shaking his head he let out a whimper. 

Peter felt his daddy’s strong hands reach out and grab him. “You’re going to sleep with me and Mama for a couple of nights, ok big guy?” Gosh, Peter wanted that. He wrapped his arms around his daddy’s neck and buried his face in the man’s warm chest. “You’re going to be ok, baby.”

“We’re right here,” his Mama said. “We’re all gonna keep you safe.” 

~/~

The next morning at breakfast, they were all a little bleary and tired. Peter smiled at the Mickey Mouse pancake his mama set in front of him.

“Petey, what did Bucky and Luke say this morning?” 

“They said they’ll protect me so I’ll be safe,” Peter said. The words made him smile.

“Me too, Peter. We’ll all keep you safe,” Harley said. For the first time in a long time, Peter wasn’t so scared.

“H-Harley will you play with me later?” 

“Of course. Just tell me what you wanna play.” Peter smiled big and stuck a fork into his pancake. 

Maybe things would be ok now. 

~/~

Peter sat on Pepper’s lap while they waited for the guidance counselor to come in and talk with them. After last night things seemed to be really calming down. Peter had gone through the entire school day with no issues. 

It was the first time in two weeks that had happened. 

It was glorious to not have to leave school or not have to talk Peter down from a tantrum. 

“So Peter, you’re turning seven in two weeks.” The little boy perked up right there in Pepper’s lap. 

“What about my birthday? Are we gonna have a party Mama?” The happiness they hadn’t seen in so long was bouncing right out of Peter’s eyes.

Gosh, it was such a relief to see. 

Tony watched on as Pepper entertained the little boy. He must have zoned out because Peter was suddenly at his feet with his arms open. Rolling his eyes he pulled the little boy on to his lap. He planted a kiss on his head. “Do you want a party,” Pepper asked.

“Yep! But just with you and my brothers. Nobody else. Just us.” Tony squeezed Peter’s shoulders as he glanced over to smile at Pepper.

This was the little boy they all knew so well. 

“You want ice cream?” Peter nodded. “Soda?” The boy nodded again. “What about pizza, chips, and candy?” 

“Yes, yes, yessssss!” Tony chuckled and Peter practically vibrated on his lap.

“Ok, big boy we’ll make that happen,” Tony said just as Pepper slipped her hand into his. His heart was so full. 

The door opened slipping jarring them all back to reality. The guidance counselor walked in and requested Peter to go back to the play area while she talked to his parents. Peter immediately went rigid and looked up at his parents. "It's ok Bug, we'll be right here," Pepper said squeezing his hand. Peter took a deep breath and made his way quietly out of the room. 

Tony expected Pepper to drop his hand, but she didn’t. There they sat listening to the guidance counselor hand in hand as she spoke about their son. It seemed that Peter was having even more trouble adjusting than they knew. Apparently he had been spending his recesses alone or being chased off toward the blacktop where no other kids were. He was also eating by himself at lunch and hadn’t been able to find anyone to talk to. 

It was so heartbreaking. 

How had they missed this? 

“Mr. and Mrs. Armour, I’ve spoken with Peter and observed him throughout his days. I think he’s just feeling overwhelmed. Based on what you’ve told me and what Harley shared with me, I honestly think that he’s just a little boy under a lot of stress.” 

“What are you proposing?” 

“I mean we can’t do anything about this from where we sit.”

“The first part of our plan is to have Peter go to recess with the first graders. They’re socially more his age and then we’ll have him eat lunch with them as well. We think that will help him out quite a bit.”

“Ok,” Pepper said. “That sounds like a good idea. We’ve done something like that before. I’m afraid though that his current classmates will use it as an opportunity to ridicule him further.” 

“Well, we’re using this class to assist him academically more than anything. I know previously he did well in second grade, but I’m wondering if we should just move him to an entire enrichment schedule and let him do one mainstream hour per day. This will limit his interaction with the general population aside from what we’ve spoken about just a few moments ago.” 

“So, Peter will be in advanced classes all day long and he’ll only have interaction with other kids his age during recess and lunch?” 

“Yes, of course in his enrichment classes he’ll be with a few other children, but it won’t be the same as if he were with the general population. I propose that we’ll get an addendum added to his IEP and have him pack his morning with enrichment classes and finish his days just after lunch.”

Tony frowned, he liked the idea, but what if Peter lost out on his chance to really interact? The kid definitely needed time to hang out and be a kid. “So he’ll still do PE?” The counselor nodded.

“All he would be missing is the reading portion and the storytime, both of which I’m sure you’ll agree he doesn’t really need,” the counselor added.

Pepper nodded before asking, “What will he do during that time?”

“That’s up to you. His school day will be over so he will go home,” the guidance counselor replied. 

“Wait, you want us to come and get him at noon every day?” Tony glanced at Pepper. “I don’t know how we can make that work with our schedules, Gina. You’re in back to back meetings all day and I’ve got a room full of sharp objects.” Tony pushed his fingers into his eyes. 

“Tony, we don’t have a choice.” The man let out a sharp sigh.

He barely had enough time to manage things as is, how was he going to make this work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Pete. :(


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance...don't send me angry messages. 
> 
> Please and thank you.

After about a week of Peter’s new schedule, the family had made great strides. Peter was still having his mood swings, but he was able to have more good days than bad days. Tony and Pepper had come up with a plan to give Peter a choice of three nights a week when he felt that he might be too scared to sleep in his own room. The idea was to help Peter to feel secure, but not too dependent. 

They did not want his fear to paralyze him. 

Tony also took the time to spend more time with Peter showing him how his guns worked in hopes that if the boy understood how the guns worked then he may feel safer knowing that Tony was around and ready to use one if necessary. 

And it was working like a charm. 

Peter had mostly been sleeping through the night and being more amiable which couldn’t have come at a better time. The entire family was gearing up for Peter’s seventh birthday that was happening in less than a week. 

So far Pepper had been on a crusade to throw him the party to end all parties. There was going to be jet-skiing, canoeing, a zipline, topped off by an overnight family campout. He was sure that Pepper had planned more stuff, but midway through her list, he had zoned out. It was almost too much to add another thing he had to worry about. Between Peter’s outbursts, his lack of sleep, and adjusting to being a full-time teacher, Tony felt like he was drowning. 

He couldn’t catch his footing and he didn’t have enough time to do anything that he actually needed or wanted to do. 

The Amour family as much as he enjoyed them were completely consuming his life and at this point, he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

“Mr. Armour?” Glancing up from his lecture, Tony saw the school secretary holding Peter’s hand as tears ran down the little boy’s cheek. Sighing, he gave the little boy a smile. It must have been one of those rough days. Without missing a beat he made his way across the room and picked his youngest up. 

“Scared,” Peter said into Tony’s ear in almost a whisper. He turned kissing the boy’s hair, before murmuring soft assurance for a second. He turned and smiled at Ms. Lund then turned back to the class. 

“So who can tell me what a carburetor does?” A few girls smiled at him and he knew with one glance at the scene that he’d lost his captive audience. 

One of the girls smiled and leaned forward. “Mr. Armour, is he your son?” Tony smirked knowingly.

“This little guy is my youngest, Peter.” Rubbing the little boy’s back, he asked the small child, “Can you say hi?” Without lifting his head the little boy waved a hand lazily. Tony gave him a kiss on the head. “Want to nap,” he asked just quieter than a whisper. Peter shook his head. “Ok, you have to be quiet while Daddy works, ok?” 

“K, Daddy,” Peter said louder than Tony expected. Small children couldn’t whisper like at all. The girls awww’d at him to which Tony rolled his eyes. 

“You know people used to do that to me and now I’m chopped liver in favor of my boys.”

Another one of the girls smiled with a flashy grin and Tony knew what was coming. “Mr. Armour, aren’t Luke and JB your kids?” Tony leaned against his desk nodding. 

“Yes, they are,” he said, bouncing Peter who was getting restless. “I have four boys, two of which most of you seem to know, this little guy here, and our middle boy Harley.” 

“How old are your sons?” Tony sighed and took a deep breath. 

“Peter here is days away from being seven and Harley is nine. You guys probably know the ages of my other boys.” 

Realizing that wasn’t enough for the group of impressionable and progressive girls he settled in for a barrage of questions. 

Backstory: do your work.

He answered questions about the two older boys when Tony had met them, how it felt to be a stepfather with his own kids, and a few more questions that he’d rather not have answered. 

“Luke told me that you’re they’re stepdad, but adopted them, is that true?” 

“Yes, I did.” The girls in the class grew louder with their chatter. 

Almost instantly another girl asked, “Was it um like an easy decision,” one of the girls asked. Tony thought the answer would be hard, but it came out easier than he thought. 

“Yes, it was. When I met them they were eight and nine. It was easy to fall in love with them,” Tony said. “I mean, think about it? My boys plus two more? We had a house full of boys? What could go wrong?” 

“Oh wow, that’s like so amazing Mr. Armour. So was it like love at first sight?”

“Oh my God! Can we please get back to engines? Some of us actually want to use some of this stuff,” an annoyed teen boy said. 

“And I agree, let’s move on,” Tony said, preparing to move back to his lecture. In the back of his mind, he was glad he didn’t have to answer that sticky question.

How would he have known what to say? 

~/~

Moving off the practice field Luke and Bucky quickly switched out their shoes and readied to leave the field. Bucky smirked remembering that it was a day just like this that he met Gary. 

It was crazy to think that if he had brushed Gary off that day that he would have lost out on a brother. 

Bucky strapped his bat to his bag and stood up. “Dude, I can’t believe Tony went on an impromptu story about our life,” Luke said, packing the glove into his baseball bag. 

Looking up Bucky rolled his eyes. He’d been waiting on this moment all day. “It wasn’t that bad,” Bucky said, shrugging.

“Not that bad,” Luke practically screeched. “Lindsey said he was telling them about us playing rubber duckies or something in the bathtub! How are we supposed to get dates after that?” Bucky couldn’t help but to laugh. “It’s not funny!” 

“I doubt that. I mean, Harley and Peter don’t even do that,” Bucky tried to reason. Luke glared at Bucky. 

“Why are you so cool about this? We have to see these people every day!” 

“Let’s be honest here, this town is hella small. You really think either Peter or Harley won’t screw up again? We’ll be here a year max.” Luke stopped what he was doing and stared right at his brother. 

“How are you so calm about that?” 

“It is what it is,” Bucky said, tossing the bag onto his back. “I mean I’ve been around those two since they were born. They simply can’t hold any secrets. It’s like impossible. Honestly, I’m surprised it took us as long as it did for them to move us.” 

The gnawing feeling in the back of Luke’s mind came back full force. He couldn’t prove it, but he just knew that he was the reason they almost ended up in serious danger that day. The two started down the road on their new longboards letting the wind whip through their hair. They whooped and talked casually as they made their way across the town. 

As a random car passed through by them, Luke’s hair stood up straight on his neck. Quickly he slashed across the street and brought his board to a hard stop. He tossed his bag on the ground and tried to get the air to move back into his lungs. 

They were going to find them! 

It was going to be all his fault!

Luke tried to press his palm into his eyes. All he could hear in the back of his head was, “You’re nobody.”

A hand touched his arm. Jumping up he saw the concern on Bucky’s face. “Luke? Are you ok?” Luke closed his eyes trying to breathe one more time. “It’s ok, one deep breath after another.” He tried to do what Bucky said and after a few minutes, he was finally able to breathe again.

Thank God. 

“What happened? I mean, was it something I said?”

“No, um it’s just me,” Luke said. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“Come on punk, talk to me.” The words were right there, right on the tip of his tongue, but he froze. Bucky nudged Luke’s shoulder with his own. 

“You’re not gonna give up, huh?”

“It’s a perk of being the older brother,” Bucky said. 

“Do you um think it was their fault, really? The boys I mean.”

“Yeah, I mean how else did they find us so fast? Between Harley’s attempts at hacking, his run-in with the law, and stuff I just think this was going to happen.” 

“What if I um did?” Bucky stared deeply into Luke’s eyes.

“What? What do you mean?” 

“I mean, my sperm donor is a bad guy and how’d they just happen to find out exactly where we were?” Buck’s shoulders relaxed.

“You’re fine, dude. I mean at this point even if your sperm donor did do something, which I doubt, by the way, I think it just shows how perfect you are for this family of misfits.” 

“R-Really?”

“Definitely,” Bucky said with a smile. 

~/~

That day night was turning into the longest marathon of crazy that Tony had expected. After having to snuggle the youngest boy into a nap he ended up being completely behind on his grades, lesson plans, and his maintenance schedules for their surveillance. 

Now, he was tasked with finding the most elusive birthday present he’d ever experienced in his life. He’d gone to nine stores looking for it and he still hadn’t found it yet. 

Tonight he had a riding partner as they rode into the third new city looking for this very specific present. 

Only Peter wanted the one thing you couldn’t order online. 

“Daddy?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Did I tell you that Coach says I get to be on the middle school team?” Tony shook his head.

“Really? That’s great!”

“I know! I’m only in the fourth grade and I’ll be playing with sixth graders! Bucky said that he’d help me get into um shape ‘cause coach says I need to run more. Do you um think we could run sometimes?”

“Buddy, I’m not good at running,” Tony said. He expected Harley to make some type of snarky response, but instead, the boy’s shoulders slumped. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Nothing.” 

“Come on, talk to me, Champ.” Harley shook his head and turned on his side looking out the passenger window. Tony sighed deeply. He didn’t have the mental or emotional bandwidth to deal with this right now. Normally he’d talk to his boy, but right now he let the silence consume them. 

God, he was tired. 

Twenty minutes later, he was walking through the store as Harley’s hung onto the side of the cart. He really needed the stupid toy to be there. On the way in, they’d grabbed a couple of smaller toys to give Peter just in case to soften the blow just in case they couldn’t find what he really wanted. 

As Tony turned the corner he looked at the almost empty shelf and grunted. “They don’t have it either! You’ve got to be kidding me!” He grabbed the box that was red instead of blue which was a glaring annoyance.

He was so close!

“I can’t believe they don’t have it,” Harley grumbled. “Mama called ‘em earlier.”

“I'm just going to get him this one,” Tony said. “It’s close enough,” he said, tossing the box in the cart. 

He was so frustrated! How many nerdy little kids wanted a chemical-based engineering set?

“We can’t do that,” Harley said, grabbing the box out of the cart. “We have to see if they have any more of the one Peter wants.” Tony sighed. He really didn’t have time for this.

It’s just a toy! 

“Why do we have to get this one? It’s almost the exact same thing,” Tony said not understanding why he was explaining anything to a nine-year-old. He was the parent, right? 

“Because Peter really wants it!” 

“I know that. Is it really that important? I mean this one right here is just like it. There’s almost no difference.”

“No, Daddy we gotta get the one he wants,” Harley said firmly looking at the shelf again as if it would magically appear.

Tony rubbed his fingers into his eyes. “Why? Why does it matter so much,” he practically snapped. 

“‘Cause, um Peter is small an’ stuff and you remember when he got in trouble before he got better? Well um, some kids made fun of him for being a baby. See he’s turning seven when they’re all turning eight or are about to be nine soon. He really wants this and it’s all he’s been talking about. I just want him to be happy like before.” 

Tony felt like a douche.

“Ok, bud,” he sighed. “We’ll go and ask to see if they have any more.” Harley smiled before running up and down the aisle looking for a worker. As he watched the boy run, Tony wondered how he’d ended up with a life quite like this. 

~/~

The next day Tony found himself nursing an awful migraine. He’d had to call in sick from school and had spent the entire day in bed switching out ice packs and throwing up. He hadn’t felt that miserable in years. 

Finally around two in the afternoon he started to come around, but then he realized that progress reports were going out the next day and he had to get the grades done. He managed to get a few of them done before Pepper called him to remind him to go and get Peter from school. 

Thank God, one of the other teachers had taken pity on them and agreed to let Peter sit in her class until Tony could come for him. And that he did, super dark sunglasses and all. 

Now, about an hour later, Tony was ten seconds away from absolutely losing it. 

Peter had played by himself quietly for an hour or so which had helped tremendously, but with everything combined, Tony just didn’t have it in him to entertain a small child or really anyone, but the boy was persistent.

“Buddy you got to go find something to do by yourself for a little bit,” Peter whined at his feet.

“I did! You said for an hour and I did, Daddy! I’m so bored!” Tony blinked really hard trying to not lose his patience.

“Go play with the new science equipment I got you and your brother. Or better yet watch that new movie you’ve been waiting to see.“

“Daddy,” he whined, “please play with me. I do that stuff all the time!” 

“Not now, Peter,'' he said, starting to lose his patience. `I'm working and you need to find something to do by yourself. I know you can do it, go do it.”

“But,” the boy started to whine again. Snapping, Tony gripped his son, spun him around and planted a sharp smack to his backside. 

“Go play!” Peter stomped away huffing and grumbling under his breath about his mean daddy. He had been a good boy all day and he just wanted to play with his daddy. They didn’t play as much as they used to and he missed it.

Now he was in trouble and it was not fair at all.

Sighing he looked in their room, but no one was there. Moving toward the kitchen he didn’t see anyone there either. There was nobody to play with again. Peter was so tired of playing by himself. He had to do it at school and now he was having to do it at home too. 

“Kick it here, Harls!” Peter’s head snapped up at the sound. 

Harley was home! 

Running out the back door Peter made his way down the steps and toward his brother. As he ran toward them he could hear them laughing. 

“Hi Harley, can I play?” The other two kids who looked like twins to Peter both stopped kicking the ball too when Peter ran up. “Can I play? Please.” 

“No, you’ll get hurt,” Harley said immediately. Peter furrowed brows. He tried to remember what his mama kept saying about his temper. 

“No I won’t! Let me play!” Harley rolled his eyes and turned back toward his new friends. 

“Leo, Troy this is my brother Peter. Ignore him for now,” Harley said. Peter didn’t want to hear that at all.

“Let me play,” Peter growled. “Daddy said you had to.” Harley rolled his eyes.

“No, you’ll get hurt then we have to stop. Stay over there,” Harley said, already turning back toward his friends. “Go find, Dad or Bucky or somebody else.” Peter wanted to ruin their game, he really did but his Mama told him that was bad. Sighing, he started to walk toward the dock.

Why didn’t anyone want to play with him? 

In the distance, he heard a siren and a smile came across his face. He and Harley had these small four-wheelers for the forest. Running across the yard he ran toward the shed and pulled out his four-wheeler. Putting on his helmet and grabbing a flashlight he set off into the woods. 

He was going to play detective again. 

He hadn’t done that in a long time. 

~/~

Finally after about an hour or so later Tony was done. Thank God for automations and voice recognition. Standing up he stretched and tried to move his sensitive limbs. He was still a little worse for wear, but maybe he could get Peter to go for a walk with him down to the pond. 

Moving out of his small office area they’d set up to him in the back of the house he made his out to the room. As he made his way toward the front of the house he saw Luke and Bucky sitting on the couch watching a movie. 

“Hey guys,” he said. 

“Hey,” they said in unison. 

“Had a good day?”

“Yeah, no baby stories were told today,” Luke said, still not looking at Tony. He couldn’t help it, he snorted. 

“Well, it’s my job to embarrass you,” Tony said. “Where are your brothers?” 

“Um, Harley’s outside doing something with some kids and um I thought Peter was with you,” Bucky said looking up.

Tony’s eyes met the eyes of the oldest. “What? He’s not with me! I sent him outside to play over an hour ago!” Without words, they all sprinted out of the house. Tony was in his bare feet as he broke out into a dead sprint. 

Vaguely he heard Bucky and Luke talking to Harley and the other kids, but Tony couldn’t hear. He needed to find Peter and do it fast. The trees cut his face as he raced through them.

“Peter!” 

So many thoughts rushed through his head.

What if someone found him? 

What if Peter had fallen in the lake? 

More far more gruesome thoughts ran through his mind.

“Peter!” 

He made a quick turn and sighed at the sight in front of him. Peter was sitting on a rock playing with a bunch of sticks like they were action figures. It sounded like he was playing some type of game. 

Rushing up to the boy he grabbed Peter by the arm roughly. “What are you doing?” The little boy’s face went completely slack. “Peter, what were you thinking?”

“I-I was p-playing,” he stuttered out. 

“Playing? You’re not allowed to play out here by yourself! Why did you think this was ok?” 

“I wanted to play and I was…” Peter started to say before stopping. Tony felt himself shaking with anger before he knew it he had the boy by his arms shaking him again. 

“What were you thinking? You could have been killed or worse!” All Peter could do is babble phrases showing how scared he was as he looked up at Tony. Normally Tony would have realized how scared his son was. He would have seen Peter’s side of things, but he didn’t. Instead said all he could think about was the fear and anger that were coursing through his body. The stress of the last week, the torment of his migraine, and the fear of the day had Tony completely acting out of character. It was like an out of body experience when he had the small child over his knee. He brought his hand down faster and harder than he ever had on either of the boys before. Much harder than he should have hit a six-year-old.

Standing the boy up he looked dead into Peter’s eyes. “You know better,” he screamed as Peter was crying and hiccuping at his feet. “You could have been killed! Do you hear me!” He could tell the boy wanted a hug and was shaking from the wracking sobs. All he wanted was to hug him, but he ignored the urge. Instead, he gave into his consuming anger.

Peter could have died! 

Reaching out he shook him again. “If you ever do that again I swear you won’t sit for a week, you hear me?” Peter nodded before putting his thumb into his mouth and chewed rapidly as tears ran down his cheeks. “Go to your room now and don’t come out unless I tell you to!” Peter looked up at him with the most pitiful look. Tony rolled his eyes. “I said go!” Peter ran away like he’d been shot out of a cannon. 

Grunting and letting out a swirl of curses, Tony kicked a tree.

What was Peter thinking? 

~/~

Not even an hour later, Tony was sitting in the room he shared with Pepper trying to calm his trembling hands. He had never been so scared in his life. 

Not when he had to move to Europe alone at nine.

Not when he’d gotten shot the first time.

Not even when his mother had died suddenly.

This fear was something completely different than anything else he’d ever felt in his life. For that five minute period, he felt every emotion on the planet; rage, fear, anxiety, sadness, shock, agony. He didn’t know that he could experience anything like this and now that he had he didn’t know what to do with it. 

If this was what happened when you became a parent he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. 

Jarring him out of his mind, the door to his and Peppers’ bedroom slammed open and shut in a matter of moments. “What the hell did you do to my child?” Standing there hands perched on her hips looking ready to kill was Pepper. 

Tony was so not in the mood for dramatics. 

“I gave him a spanking. He’s fine,” Tony said, still staring at the floor trying to stop himself from shaking.  
“Tony that wasn’t a spanking he can barely sit down.”

Tony heard the words, but they didn’t sound right. “What?”

Pepper moved closer to him and ignored her. “What did you hit him with,” she demanded. “A stick, a shoe, tell me right now what it was or I swear I’ll shoot you with your own gun.” Now Tony was getting annoyed. 

He stood up to face her fully. “Nothing, I mean just my hand.”

“Liar.” 

“Pepper, what are you talking about. I only used my hand. I gave him a spanking, that's it.”

The woman didn’t seem to believe him at all. “I got a call from Bucky frantic saying that Peter was sitting in the bathroom shaking, Tony. He was shaking,” she said through gritted teeth. “He wouldn’t answer anybody. I had to rush home and I found him sitting in the bathtub holding his knees and crying, Tony. What happened? What the hell did you do to my baby?” 

The scene she was describing sounded foreign like it was out of a movie. In a daze, he responded. “He threw a tantrum and disappeared into the woods for an hour. We couldn’t find him anywhere. Can you believe that? He’s six years old and in the middle of the woods alone like nothing happened.” The idea still gave him chills. Pepper didn’t seem to care at all. 

“What did you do, Tony?” 

He growled at the far too repeated question. “Nothing. I spanked him. That’s all. I didn’t do anything else.” She narrowed her eyes as she shook her head definitively. 

“Tony, I’ve seen you spank them. This was different. He’s scared and won’t talk at all. You need to tell me right now, what happened.” 

Tony didn’t hide his annoyance. For months she’d given him free rein and now she wanted to question him? Women. “Look, I’ll talk to him and this will be fine, ok? Just relax,” he threw out in a patronizing way.

Glaring at him she leveled him with a stern, “You better.” That did it for Tony. Was she serious? 

“I better? Your child, the same child who put your entire family in danger by wandering into the woods in the first place, did it again and you think I’m the one at fault? You’re kidding me, right? Maybe if you had done what I did you wouldn’t be in this place right now.”

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he knew it was a mistake. 

“Pep, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” he tried, but it was too late. 

“Get out of my house.”

Ok, Tony didn’t expect that. “What?”

“Get out. I’ll call the FBI and get a new agent,” Pepper said moving toward the door. Tony felt his heart pounding in his chest. 

This couldn’t be real. 

It just couldn't’. 

“Pepper. Just hear me out. Let me explain,” he said, not sounding at all like himself. 

“No, get out and do it now.”

“Pepper,” he tried again only to have her scream at him.

“Leave, Tony!” For a moment he stared at her wondering how serious she was then she gestured with his eyes at the suitcase he hadn’t seen her take out. 

“Fine, I don’t need this anyway,” he said moving toward his part of the closet. “I never even asked for this.” 

~/~

Ten minutes later Tony had everything he needed pack into his duffel bag and his suitcase. The Bureau could have the rest shipped to him. Just as he opened the door Bucky lunged at him. 

“You bastard!” Tony rolled his eyes as Luke was holding Bucky back tightly by the torso. “You hit my little brother! He’s a baby, you dick!” Tony grit his teeth and pushed past the boys. 

“Whatever,” he said, shouldering the bag. 

“He looks up to you! You should get the hell out and never come back! You hear me? Don’t ever come back!” 

“Don’t worry kid, I won’t,” he said storming past the boy. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Peter in the doorway looking at him, but he didn’t stop. Tony made his way down the hall and into the living room. He stopped only for a moment to grab his laptop and the tablet he’d built for the boys to play with.

It was his; they didn’t need it. 

He was getting the hell out of here. 

Behind him, he could hear Harley’s distinct steps as he came up from the back porch before running toward their room. He could hear what the boy was saying as clear as day as he did one last check to make sure he had what he needed. 

“Peter what did you do? Daddy is leaving!” Tony threw the front door open not caring about closing it. He quickly through his bags in the car. As soon as he settled the car he heard Harley running behind him and through the house. Seconds later, the curly-haired boy popped out of the front of the house. “Daddy! Don’t leave!” For a split second, Tony was afraid that Harley would reach out and grab him, but Bucky stopped Harley before he made it out the door. He put a tight hold on Harley who was struggling in his brother’s hold.

“We’re sorry! Please don’t go! We won’t be bad again! I promise,” Harley screamed desperately, still fighting to get out of Bucky’s grip. Tony put the car in gear and slammed the door to drown out Harley’s pleas. With one last look at the house he once thought of as home, he could see Peter’s little red face in the window staring at him. 

Sucking in a harsh breath he pulled out of the driveway. 

“Daddy! Don’t go,” Harley screamed. “Please don’t go!” With his chest tightening Tony, glanced in the rearview mirror watching Harley tight in Bucky’s hold as the boy kept screaming. 

They weren’t his family. 

This had all been a show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D? No...ok then...see you soon.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since I miscounted...you get one MORE chapter. Note the final chapter count is now fourteen! 
> 
> ...and I apologize in advance. :D

For a moment time stood still. No one moved aside from Harley’s persistent almost suffocated sobs. 

Tony was gone. 

And he wasn’t coming back.

Pepper was the one who broke the trance. “Back inside boys, let’s not make a scene,” she said. Moving almost in a daze, Luke, Bucky, and a confused Harley all made their way back inside the house. 

Before they arrived she moved to go check on Peter.

Around them it looked like the house had been hit by a tornado. Which of course was probably the most accurate thing anyone could ever say about that situation.

This was a nightmare.

“What did we do? Why did he leave,” Harley screeched face red and shiny with tears. He looked up at his brothers desperately wanting to know.

“We didn’t do anything,” Bucky said coldly. “Tony needed to go.” Harley let out a yell.

“No, he didn’t! What did you do?” 

“I didn’t do anything, ok? Nothing. He had to leave because he hurt Peter. We don’t need him Harley, we don’t,” Bucky said firmly.

“Mama! Mama!” Harley rushed toward the hall where her room was, but instead he found his mama talking to Peter as she calmed him down. “Daddy’s gone!”

“It’s ok, Harley,'' she said waving him closer to her as she pulled Peter to her other side. 

He shook his head, curls bouncing. “No, it’s not. What are we gonna do now?” 

“Baby, it’s ok. We were fine before him and we’ll be fine now.” Harley shook his head, still not believing what was happening. Everything was fine until Peter went off and acted like a dumb baby. 

Anger boiling in his stomach Harley pressed forward and shoved Peter hard to the ground. “You made him leave us!” Pepper jumped in knocking Harley backward slightly. “It’s his fault! He was the stupid one who ran off! All he had to do was stay inside like Daddy said.” Peter curled into a ball sniffling before shoving himself under their bunk bed frame. 

“Peter, baby, don’t go down there,” Pepper said. 

“Let him! If he had just played in here we’d all be ok,” Harley said. 

“Harley, please stop,” Pepper said before turning back to where Peter had retreated. 

“Everything’s always about him! Always. We can’t do that ‘cause Peter’s allergic. We can’t go there because Peter gets scared. All I wanted was a Daddy and he ruined that too!” 

“Harley, stop talking this instant,” Pepper said, glaring at him. “Stop.” 

“No,” he said, folding his arms over his chest. “If Peter can do what he wants, so do I. Why do I bother being good if nothing good happens? Why?” A tense silence fell ove the room. The only sound that was heard was Peter’s soft whimpering. 

“Harley, stop. Peter didn’t do anything. He didn’t. I’m the one,” she started before Harley cut her off.

“I knew it! He would still be here if it wasn’t for you! What did he do? He didn’t kiss you right or something?” Bucky came out of nowhere and pushed Harley hard knocking him to the floor like he’d done Peter earlier. 

“Don’t talk to Ma that way.” Harley pulled himself to his feet before whirling around to glare at his brother.

“Shutup! I don’t care what you say! She made him leave! Just like our real daddy,” Harley growled. 

“God, you’re dumb! Can’t you see that it was a show, stupid! A show! We were his job! You just let yourself get so crazy that you forgot that he doesn’t care about us at all.”

“Shutup! Shut your stupid face! He cares about me a lot.”

“No, he doesn’t! Look around you is he here? He left us because we’re a paycheck to him. He doesn’t care about us,” he said firmly.

“No, he does. I know it. He promised me,” Harley said, barely able to stop himself from sobbing. “He did.” He turned toward his mama. “Please get him back. Please? I promise I’ll do anything you say from now on. I won’t ask for a new Switch and I’ll even quit soccer,” he started before he was smothered by his mother’s embrace. She wrapped her arms tightly around her middle son letting him bury his face in her waist. The boy’s sobs were heard clear as day in the room. Pepper felt her own insides twisting with guilt. 

This had been a real no win situation. 

Pursing her lips together she wiped her eyes before she gently reached down to cup her boy’s cheeks in her hands. 

“Baby, we’re going to be ok.” Harely squeezed his eyes tightly at her statement. Pepper pressed on. “We were happy before and we’ll be happy again. Just the five of us, ok?” Harley shook his head before walking out of the room sadly. 

Nothing would make this better. 

His daddy was gone. 

~/~

Peter had his legs pulled to his chest as he cried into his arms. Harley had been right. 

This was all Peter’s fault. 

He was a stupid dumb baby. 

He heard Harley leave the room and he heard his Mama and other brothers talking. His daddy had hurt him and that’s why he had to leave. Their daddy wasn’t going to come back. He wouldn’t take Peter on walks anymore, they wouldn’t get to wrestle before bedtime, he wouldn’t show Peter how to build those awesome pillow forts, and now who was going to protect him now? 

Peter stayed hidden against the wall for what felt like forever. His throat was raw and his nose felt clogged up. 

“Hey, wanna eat something?” Peter opened his eyes to see Bucky leaning down to see Peter under the bed. “Come on, just eat a little bit, ok?” Scooting forward Peter crawled out from under the bed before Bucky gently helped him to his feet. Peter wiped his eyes before sitting on his bed. Bucky handed him a plate of chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. 

Peter quietly started to take bites of the chicken nuggets. He wanted to ask a million questions, but none of them came out. Instead he watched Bucky’s phone as his brother moved through a bunch of different apps.

After finally finishing the food that sat like playdoh in his stomach, Peter pushed the plate toward Bucky and started to crawl back under the bed. Instead though Bucky stood up.

“No can do little brother. You need a bath. It’s late.” Peter wanted to be stubborn and fight and say he didn’t want to take a bath but he shouldn’t do anything else bad today. Letting his shoulders slump forward he quietly took off his shoes and moved toward his dresser where his pajamas were. 

“I’m going to put your plate in the kitchen and I’ll meet you in the bathroom, ok?” Peter scrunched up his face at the notion. 

He wasn’t a baby.

“I know you can take a bath by yourself, but Mama doesn’t want you alone tonight so it’ll just be me and you.” Peter didn’t have to ask where his mama was...she was with Harley. He nodded and grabbed his towel. 

When he moved into the hallway he heard nothing but silence. Peter looked around sniffing before biting his lips. Ever since his daddy had driven that car down the road, the whole house felt like a cloud had floated inside. 

Nothing felt the same anymore. 

He made his daddy leave.

~/~

As he drove the car down the long winding road toward the facility he let himself wonder what had let him finally put his guard down? Was it Peter’s little insistent nudges for protection or Harley’s constant need for affirmation and guidance? Shaking his head he’d known the real reason all along. His whole life he had wanted a real family. One that loved him as much as he loved them. He had loved Dean Jarvis and Ms. Ana and as much as they loved him, they were never able to openly claim him as their own. He knew that if the school found out the extent of their relationship that it would not approve so in public he was simply another student and while in their cottage he was their ‘boy’. Sometimes it felt normal, but other times it felt like he was their secret. He could never call them Mom and Dad and he never got to really be their child. He knew that he was an orphan, but having a family so close made it hurt all the more when he could never really reach out and grab it.

All of his life he'd just wanted a family of his own and for a few months he’d had it. 

Or so he’d thought. 

How could he have been so stupid? 

They weren’t his family, but he let himself get caught up anyway. It was just so much fun. He loved being able to wrestle the little boys and offer advice when he could to the older ones. It was nice. Growing up as fast as he had didn’t offer him much time to interact with kids. He’d never really gotten the chance to be a real kid and being able to see the world through Harley and Peter’s eyes was like a breath of fresh air. 

Parking the car, he didn’t bother to bring any of his things in. He figured that he was going on administrative leave anyway while they reviewed the case. Tony walked into the headquarters feeling like two types of dog crap. After he’d pulled out of the driveway he’d driven straight to get back to Virginia where Fury was requesting him. The entire ride he fought the urge to cry or put his hand through the windshield. It didn’t take long at all for him to end up in Fury’s office which was a bit unusual but not overly so. What struck him though was that Rushman was there in her auburn haired glory. 

That couldn't be good.

“Wow, I didn’t know it was a party,” he said trying to break the ice. His joke fell flat as four sets of eyes bored into him. “Ok, so um bad timing.”

“DiMartino, do you know what kind of trouble you’re in?” Tony tried to maintain his composure as he looked at the director. 

“No, I don’t. I imagine it’s pretty bad if you and Rushman are here though,” he said honestly.

“Bad, huh? DiMartino you were removed from a high profile case at the request of the protectee. Not only did you leave all parties involved unprotected but you didn’t contact the office immediately to report what happened.” Tony inwardly winced.

“I was heading directly here,” he said evenly. 

Rushman leaned forward before asking, “Is that policy agent?” Man, Tony didn’t like her. 

“Well is it?”

“No, it’s not,” he said looking at Fury. 

“I’ve tried to give you chances Tony. Dozens even. You’re a good kid with issues, but a good kid nonetheless. That’s why losing you will be such a blow to me.” Tony flinched before narrowing his gaze. 

What was Nick saying?

“So, uh what’s next for me? Back to the monitors you mean?” He was grasping at straws, but the look on Nick’s face told the entire story. Sweat found its way on Tony’s hands and his heart rate started to speed up. 

“I need your badge and gun, DiMartino,” Fury said evenly.

No, no, no! 

“What? Why?”

“I told you, this was your last chance. There’s no way I can spin this as any other than consistent disregard of company policy and agent misconduct. You were requested to be relieved of your assignment by the person in our protection.”

“But it was an extenuating circumstance,” Tony sputtered out trying to defend himself. 

“An extenuating circumstance that would not have been an issue if you had followed policy.” Tony sucked in a harsh breath feeling his hands once again starting to shake.

This could not be happening.

“Nick, I mean, Director Fury, I well,” Tony tried to be smooth but the words weren’t coming out. He took a deep breath. “You told me to learn to be a team player and that’s what I did. I took the boys to ball games, I taught them, I worked on structure and discipline. I did everything requested of me, sir.” He was trying to sound calm, but his insides were screaming with anxiety.

He couldn't lose another dream...he just couldn't!

Fury’s cold eyes never softened a bit. “You lost yourself DiMartino. You broke every rule in the book including the biggest one about not getting too close.”

“I didn’t,” Tony started to say.

“Oh yeah? Then why do I have documented reports of the two youngest calling you Daddy?” Tony’s gaze turned toward Rushman who only shrugged at him.

“That was a part of the show Nick, really,” he said once again trying to smooth things over. The man shook his head. 

“You say that, but all I see is thousands of dollars in relocation fees and a request for removal. I don’t doubt you’ve grown, but it wasn’t enough. Badge and gun,” Fury said in a tone that left no room for argument. Tony heard the words but he didn’t move. 

Rolling on the balls of his feet he asked, “So uh who’s gonna replace me?” 

“That’s not any of your concern,” Rushman said. Tony rolled his eyes ignoring her. 

“Come on, NIck.”

“Rumlow,” the dark skinned man replied. Tony scoffed.

“Rumlow? He’s way too rough. Peter will freak out and the other three boys are going to hate him. Can’t you send someone else? What about Barton? He’s at least good with kids.” 

“Did you forget that you were relieved of your position? This is no longer your concern,” the director replied heatedly. With his eyes the man gestured for Tony’s equipment. Sighing, he set his badge and gun on the desk. Pausing for a moment he hoped that it was a drill. “Your service has been greatly appreciated,” Director Fury said. With a firm nod Tony turned and left the room. He didn't stop he kept moving through the office. The air in his lungs seemed to be fighting it and he just couldn't catch his breath. 

Just like that not one but two lifelong dreams were crushed. 

~/~

Pepper watched two dejected boys haphazardly doing their chores. Peter was folding the blankets on the couch looking like he’d rather be anywhere but there he was and Harley was sweeping the floor like his arms were about to fall off.

It had been two days since Tony had left and neither boy seemed like they would get over it anytime soon. Pepper pulled the coffee cup to her lips and wondered for the thousandth time if she’d made a mistake. Tony hadn’t done anything that she might not have done herself. 

“It’s ok, Mama. They’ll get over it soon,” Bucky said sitting down next to her. 

“I don’t know if that’s true or not,” Pepper said sadly. “Thanks for trying though.”

“They got over James leaving. They’ll get over him too.” 

“They were babies then, Bucky. They’re going to remember Tony. Bucky put his hands on top of his mother’s. 

“We’re going to get through this Mama. Luke and me, we're gonna take the boys out more and include them so you don’t have to worry about daycare and watching them and stuff.” Pepper pursed her lips. “I know that look. What aren’t you telling me?”

“They’re sending us a new agent,” she said tiredly.

“What?”

“It’s procedure, Bucky.”

“No! This is crazy,” he hissed trying not to let his younger brothers know what was going on. “We just got rid of one, we don’t need another.”

“We don’t have a choice.” Bucky pushed out a tense breath.

“When are they getting here?”

“He’ll be here sometime today.” Bucky gritted his teeth and rubbed his hands on the counter. 

“It’s ok, Ma, we’ll get through this together, right?” Pepper leaned forward and planted a kiss on her oldest son’s head. 

“We sure will.” 

That afternoon saw the biggest change of all. Brock Rumlow arrived in an extremely loud pickup truck, full of military items and his ego.  
Most definitely his ego. 

He’d come in asking no questions and doing nothing but making demands. It had only taken a matter of moments before the fun mostly carefree house was turned into a semi-prison. They were no longer allowed to go anywhere without Rumlow’s prior approval, no sleepover at friends’ houses, all out of town activities were restricted, and everyone had to be home by ten no exceptions.

His last demand was the one that really threw the bucket of ice water in their faces. 

“I need a room so someone has to give one up.” Pepper looked the man up and down. He was wearing a training shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. His haircut was military grade down to a T. Pepper looked around the room seeing the sharp glare that Bucky was casting at the man, Peter was glued to her hip, Harley was half behind Bucky, and Luke looked far more timid than she’d seen him in weeks. 

This was not good. 

“I can sleep on the couch,” Pepper said trying to cut the obvious tension in the room. Bucky immediately pushed himself forward.

“No you’re not. He can have our room. We’ll figure it out. You keep your room, Mama.”

“Bucky,” she said. Her oldest son shook his head.

“No. You need your rest. Luke and I can make it work,” he said, cutting his eyes at Rumlow. The agent snorted.

“Whatever kid, you ain’t a saint you know,” the man said scoffing before picking up one of his many bags and heading in the direction that Luke had pointed toward. As soon as Rumlow was out of earshot, Bucky let his opinion be known.

“I don’t like him,” Bucky said, glaring where the man had left. In return, Pepper pulled her oldest son toward her, but didn’t respond. 

She wasn’t sure how this would work. 

~/~

The next day was supposed to be the best day for now seven year old Peter, but it wasn’t. Rolling over he realized that he wasn’t in his bunk bed, instead he was in his Mama’s bed. Sighing, he remembered that he had slept with her last night because he was such a baby. 

So much for being a big kid now. 

Sitting up Peter rubbed his eyes and climbed out of the bed. He didn’t want to wake his mama. He knew that she hadn’t slept good the night before. Late last night he heard her crying in the bathroom. At first he wanted to see if she was ok, but then he figured if she was crying in the bathroom then she didn’t want anybody to know.

The house was mostly quiet as the sun was barely coming up. He wanted to wake her or one of his brothers, but he decided not to. He was seven now he had to be helpful and not a whiny baby like before. Biting his lip Peter made his way into the kitchen hoping that somehow his daddy would be there. A noise came from the kitchen and he smiled happily before rushing forward. 

“Daddy?” Skidding to a stop, Peter saw the angry looking new agent moving gruffly around the kitchen, 

“I’m not DiMartino, kid.” Peter bit his lip feeling his insides squirm at the sight of the man in front of him. His daddy didn’t make him feel like that. 

He was not a safe person. 

“Petey?” Turning around he saw Bucky and he felt relief like he hadn’t ever felt before. Forgetting that he was supposed to be a big kid now he rushed toward his brother and was immediately scooped up. “Happy birthday! You’re seven!” Peter smiled and buried his face in Bucky’s chest. He loved how strong his brother was now. Bucky had put on some muscle and had grown. The oldest teen was also almost as tall as his daddy now. If he closed his eyes it was easy to pretend that it was his daddy holding him instead of his brother. 

“Pancakes with sprinkles,” he asked into Bucky’s ear. 

“For the birthday boy? What else.” Peter smiled, still clinging to his brother as they moved into the kitchen. “I’m going to set you down now and get breakfast started. Do you want to help?” Peter nodded. “Ok, get the eggs and the milk.” Eager to do something right Peter sprang into action. He easily grabbed the eggs and was careful to walk them over to the counter toward Bucky.  
It was the milk that gave him some problems. It was the big gallon kind and it was mostly full. He tried to pull it down but it was too heavy. Frowning he looked up at Bucky and was ready to ask for help, but he saw the scary agent there and lost his nerve. He tried again and the jug moved a little bit. Smiling he reached up on his tippy toes. It was in his hands! In a split second it turned to terror as the jug fell off the shelf and hit him square in the chest. Falling backward he hit the ground ahd milk spilled in gushed all over the floor. 

“Pete!” Turning around Bucky grabbed the bottle off of Peter and then pulled his brother off the floor. “Dude, why didn’t you just ask for help?” Peter looked at Bucky before at the new agent then felt the ice cold milk seeping into his pajama top. “It’s ok. Um, let me clean this up and you go take a quick bath ok?” Peter sighed knowing that he’d caused problems and it was only his birthday for a few minutes. “Hey, don’t get long in the face, ok? We’re gonna have a great camp out tonight, right? Hotdogs, marshmallows, all the works.” Peter bit his lip before nodding. 

Gosh, he wanted to just have a fun day. 

~/~

Pepper had her boys piled into her room trying to have a good night. Everything in her wanted to break down and cry. If she had just let Tony explain himself then Peter wouldn’t have had the worst birthday he’d ever had. 

All of their plans had come to a screeching halt. Rumlow had forbidden them from going to the campgrounds which in turn had stopped them from doing anything she’d registered them for. Instead they’d tried to have a mini camp out in the backyard, but there wasn’t a good place to set up that it wouldn’t fall over due to the uneven ground. 

Instead she’d tried to salvage the day by starting a small campfire and roasting marshmallows. After a quick bit of Googling she also was able to get her two teens to cook pizzas for them to eat. She felt a bit of relief when Peter smiled happily as he chomped into his third s’more. 

That had been the highlight of the night. Now, they’d capped it off by having a family camp out in her room. The plan was to watch movies and enjoy the rest of Peter’s birthday together….like a family. The only problem was that no one seemed much like celebrating. The room was somber and seemed tense. Her two youngest snuggled into her sides as she tried to soothe them. They had been sad and withdrawn for most of the day and no matter how hard she tried there were tears and lots of them. Apparently, the way she read bedtime stories wasn’t like their daddy’s way. If it wasn’t for the teens trying at least to manage themselves over a game of cards while resting on Tony’s trundle she really would have considered just curling into a ball and sobbing with the boys. 

God, this sucked. 

“Mama?” Looking down at her son, she kept running her fingers through his curls.

“Yeah, Harley?” 

“Did you get the box out for Petey?” Pepper’s brows furrowed. 

“What box?”

“The closet box, remember?” Sitting up Pepper gasped. She had forgotten! 

“Go get it, buddy,” she said excited that the night might be salvaged. Climbing off the bed, Harley scampered toward the closet in her room and pulled open the suitcase in the back of the closet and pulled out a shiny wrapped gift. By now Peter was sitting up next to her with his big brown eyes wide in excitement. 

“Is that for me?” She planted a kiss on his head as Harley set the box down in front of him. Looking up for permission, the little boy silently begged his mama to let him open the box to which she agreed to quickly. Smiling Peter tore into the box and gasped when he saw what was under the wrapper.

“It’s my set! Daddy got me my set!” Peter pulled the box to his chest holding his tightly. Pepper had tears in her eyes as she saw the first genuine smile in her baby’s eyes in days. In a split second, Peter tossed the box to the edge of the bed and turned burying his face into Pepper’s chest.

“Oh, baby,” she said rubbing his back. “What’s wrong?”

“I miss my daddy!” Pepper sighed and pulled him even tighter. 

“Bug, it’s ok to miss him,” she said. “We all do.” Peter sniffed.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” she said through tears. “I miss him a bunch. Who else is gonna help me wrangle up you monsters, huh?” Peter sniffed with fat tears still rolling down his cheeks.

“I made him go away though,” Peter said through his tears.

“No, you didn’t,” Pepper assured him.. 

“I did, I was bad and ‘cause he spanked me you made him leave. If I wasn’t bad then he’d still be here,” Peter said sadly. “It’s all my fault. I made us leave home and now I made Daddy leave too. I ruin everything,” he said, pulling out of her grasp. For a moment no one said anything. Peter’s lip wobbled as he sucked in his breath. “I’m just no good,” he said. She hated to hear those words coming from her baby. Today was his special day and here he was crying about something that he really had no control over. Pepper opened her mouth to speak, but surprisingly it was Harley that beat her to it.

“You didn’t make Daddy leave, Bug,” the nine year old said leaning toward his baby brother. Peter glared at Harley before putting his face back into Pepper’s chest. “Come on, you didn’t ok?” Harley sighed when Peter didn’t so much acknowledge he had spoken. “We all did.”

Turning around, Peter looked at Harley. “What? That’s mean Harley. Don’t make jokes like that.” Pepper and the teens were confused just as much as the smaller boy was.

Was he joking? 

“I’m not being funny. I mean it. We was talking about stuff like that in school and this family had a dog and they loved him but they didn’t tell him that. So one day the dog ran away because he didn’t know that he was loved. That’s how we were with Daddy. We didn’t know how good we had it,” Harley said sadly. Pepper stared at her nine year old astonished by his sudden wisdom and maturity. Where had her baby gone? “He loved us and we just acted like he was a guy who worked for us. We should have been better for him.” 

Pepper stared at Harley who had said the words they all needed to hear. In the months since Tony had joined them, he had never treated them like a job. When she had needed him he offered his assistance. She never had to ask for it. It was him who bought Bucky the dirtbike to cheer him up, it was Tony who paid to have Harley go to science camp, it was him who worked on the speech cards with Peter when she couldn’t. Even when they threw Gary into the mix, Tony hadn’t even complained...and she had gotten him reassigned. 

What kind of monster was she?

Out of nowhere she heard the one voice she didn’t expect to hear affirm the man she’d run off.

“I hated those random fire drills,” Bucky said. “But he was a good guy. Better than Rumlow that’s for sure.” Pepper rolled her eyes, but she had to agree.

Rumlow did suck.

“I hated those monthly internet outage drills,” Luke said. “Those were awful, but Tony was always a good guy. He helped me buy my new glove. I wish I would have told him how cool that was of him.” 

“I hated how he’d make jokes in front of my friends,” Harley said. “And getting spanked,” Harley added with a frown. A beat passed before Pepper snorted at her son’s remark with Bucky, Luke, and Harley following suit soon after. “What? It’s true.” He turned and glared at Bucky. “Shutup!” Leaning forward Bucky ruffled the top of Harley’s head. 

“You were like a magnet for trouble,” the oldest Armour child said. “It was like you couldn’t help it.” 

“Yeah, like that time you tried to make a cherry bomb out of household cleaners,” Luke said. 

“Or that time you tried to make a souped up potato gun and broke the window in Mama’s car,” Bucky said laughing. “Face it little brother you’re a menace.” 

“Mama,” Harley whined. “Make them stop.” Smiling Pepper pulled the boy toward her chest.

“They’re just teasing you buddy,” Pepper said before planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Leaning up in to her ear he whispered, “Did I do good? I made everybody smile.” Pepper kissed his hair. 

“You did great,” Pepper said smiling. The nine year old snuggled into his mama’s chest. He really was trying to be a good brother. 

For a minute the room had the happy air to it that they hadn’t felt in a long time. It was something that they all needed. Just like that no one had a hard time playing games or laughing. Nope. They played several fiery rounds of Uno and had a good time with Heads Up. 

Almost an hour later they were mostly falling asleep when Peter’s little voice cut through the air. “I miss him, Mama. I miss my Daddy,” Peter whimpered before sobbing into his hands. Pepper pulled her son tighter against her chest.

“We all miss him, baby. We all do.” Peter snuffed into her chest and tightened his grip on her. 

“We’re all here for you Peter. We’re going to get through this together,” Bucky said firmly.

Harley perked up from the other side of Pepper. “Yeah, we’re family. Together we can make anything work, right Mama?” Pepper ran her fingers through Harley’s hair. 

“Your brothers are right.” 

Later that night, Pepper was in her bed sandwiched between her babies when her mind started to replay the events of the last few months. The trouble that Peter ran into that had them relocating. The little family they’d made and the troubles that came with that. The times she spent watching her boys grow into men. With the news she’d gotten that day it would have been enough to send her into a spiral, but with her babies young and old sleeping around her she made a final decision. Once and for all she needed to take matters into her own hands. 

The FBI wasn’t going to control her life anymore. 

~/~

_Three Months Later... ___

____

____

Pepper pushed herself to the limits as she sprinted the last mile. It was her second run of the day and with each step she felt herself both getting strong and regaining the much needed control over her life and the lives of her children.

The truth was, without Tony no matter how hard she tried they all went into a spiral. The boys had grown to depend on a male influence. She hadn’t seen it then, but it was glaringly obvious now. He wasn’t perfect, but he was the perfect fit or their family. He helped the small ones with their homework, the older ones figure out their developing manhood, and he was someone she could depend on. 

And she’d ruined it. 

It was easy to blame everyone else; to be mad at the world but the truth was it was her fault. She shouldn’t have flipped out like she did. Stupid hormones. If she had just given him the chance to talk or voice his concerns she might have seen what really happened. Instead she was overwhelmed by fear when Bucky called her saying that Peter was shaking and crying in the tub. She thought she was protecting him and the rest of her kids, but in fact all she’d done was make it worse.

Way worse.

Both little boys were very much affected by the loss of their self-proclaimed father. She tried to fill the void, but it wasn’t the same. Her boys wanted their father and they wanted him bad. For as many emotional gains Harley had made he had taken just as many steps backward. No amount of consolation could solve his behavior problems. He was just as reckless as ever and was becoming more obtuse and sassy. Daily she was getting notes home about his behavior. She tried everything that used to work, but now it didn’t. She took privileges away, grounded him, she even tried making him do chores, but it didn’t solve anything. The ace in her sleeve no longer worked. For too long the threat of a spanking had ruled his mind and now that was gone, Harley felt like he had to answer to her or anyone else. 

Peter was following along in his brother’s footsteps. He was throwing tantrums out of this world and wouldn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t her or his brothers. She had to pick him up from school at least three days a week and even the new schedule wasn’t working anymore. No matter how early he went to sleep or how many naps he took the little boy was cranky and downright nasty. Not to mention that he and Harley were constantly fighting about any and everything. She had to figure something out. Their aggression was becoming a very real cause for concern and it was exhausting. More nights than she could count she had cried herself to sleep.

Why didn’t she just hear Tony out? 

As Pepper took the curve that led toward the house, she thought of her oldest sons. They were just as alarming but for different reasons. Lucas was very much trying to be as helpful as possible. He made sure to do as much house and yard work as he could so that she didn’t have to. While it was helpful, it was obvious that he was trying to buy his place into their family. No amount of affirmations and reminders that he was one of them seemed to do the trick. She chalked it up to just him trying to find his place in the family. So she took to continually reminding him about her love for him and offering him the affection that he needed. 

Bucky on the other hand, was desperately started trying to fill the void that Tony had left. He quit the baseball team and spent most of his time trying to make sure the family was safe. He’d taken up kickboxing, made sure the boys did their chores, and cooked almost all of their meals. He constantly worked on Pepper’s car and had started to do nightly perimeter checks like Tony used to. If she didn’t know any better she would think that he was trying to be a carbon copy. For the longest time she’d tried to get him to just be a kid and it had worked for a season...Tony’s season.

Now it was over. 

She was at a complete loss about how to get him to not stress so much. Walking up to the house she entered in dripping wet. Kicking off her shoes and taking out her headphones she found Peter curled up on the couch next to Luke. “Hey, how are you guys?” Peter was sucking his thumb when he looked up at her and smiled. Quietly he got off the couch and ran towards her. “Oh Bug, I’m gross,” she started but the little boy didn’t seem to care at all. She knew that Peter was having a bad day, but this was alarming. “What’s wrong?” Luke sat up and sucked in a breath.

“Um,” he started before Harley ran into the room reaching for Pepper. 

“Tell Bucky he’s not Daddy, Mama, tell him,” the little boy said wrapping his arms around her. Looking down at his face she saw tears and his cheeks were flushed red. Furrowing her brows she looked up and saw Bucky edging himself around the corner looking a mixture of pissed off and guilty. She instantly knew what happened. Kneeling down she pulled both of her little boys into a tight hug. 

“Mama’s here babies, you’re ok.” Planting a kiss on their heads she sent them off to take baths before dinner. Standing up she motioned for Bucky to come close to her. The guilt fell off of him in droves. “What happened?” 

“Harley started a fight with that Leo kid. Gave him a bloody nose,” Bucky said softly. 

“Ok and you decided to correct him?” The teen’s gaze fell toward the floor. “Look at me James.” Silently the teen did so. “Are you allowed to correct them?” 

“No ma’am.”

“So what changed?” Bucky opened his mouth before closing it. She knew the answer, but she wanted him to say it. 

“I was trying to help,” he said finally. “He wasn’t listening to you and I thought maybe this would help.” Reaching out she put her hand on his cheek.

“I appreciate you Bucky. I do. You’ve always been an amazing help to me, but please hear me. You are not your brothers’ father. It’s not your job to raise them, it’s mine. From now on when something happens you let me know and I’ll handle it. Ok?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

“I want you to apologize to your brother and you’re grounded for the next two days.” Bucky looked at her incredulously. 

“What? Why?” 

“James, do you really have to ask me that? We don’t hit each other and you know that. You chose to break several rules. Two days.” Bucky gritted his teeth before glaring at his mother. “Don’t look at me that way.” For a moment the boy looked like he wanted to snap at his mother, to scream in her face, but instead he didn’t. 

To her shock he moved past her and walked right out of the front door. He left in a huff with a violent slam crashing behind him. 

~/~

The air around Bucky was tense as he walked through the woods. He knew that he shouldn’t have left like he did, but he just was so frustrated. Why couldn’t she see that he was trying to help her? He was the oldest and it was his job to make her job easier. That’s all he’d been trying to do. It was so annoying to watch Harley and Peter be rude to her and not be able to do anything about it. Before Tony all he had to do was glare at them with a silent threat and they’d apologize profusely. Now though, Tony had come in and upped the level of the threat. A smack on the head or a punch on the arm no longer were good deterrents for his baby brothers. Without Tony it was like both boys knew that they’d get away with doing whatever they wanted and it was annoying! 

When his friends had come over the week before Harley had taken to throwing spitballs at them while they weren’t looking. He’d asked his brother to stop but instead the smaller boy shot a bird at him before cackling and walking out the front door to go play. He never would have thought to do that before Tony had left. The man wouldn’t have let it happen. Bucky didn’t know if his mama felt guilty or if she was just tired, but she was letting them get away with everything. 

He’d had enough and he’d taken a page out of Tony's book and spanked his brother good. He was hoping that it would knock some sense into his brother, but instead all it solved was that he too was in trouble and Harley probably got off with sitting in his room for the night. 

Nothing about this makes any sense. 

It wasn’t fair at all. He had all this responsibility, but he had no power or control. Grunting he climbed his way up the back steps. He would take a shower before going in to apologize to his mother. An idea came to his mind, maybe if he openly apologized to his mother that would set a precedent for his younger brothers. 

Yeah, that’s what he’d do. 

“What the hell are you doing!” Turning around Bucky found Rumlow with a gun pointed at him. 

Bucky growled, “are you crazy? There are children here!” Rumlow rolled his eyes before holstering his gun. 

“I almost shot you kid,” the agent growled. Bucky rolled his eyes and pushed past Rumlow who was blocking his entrance into the house. He felt a strong hand shove him into the wall. A blinding pain shot up his spine. Pushing back Bucky growled back. 

“Don’t touch me!”

“I can do what I want, kid. You have no rights. You hear me?” The man’s finger was inches away from Bucky’s face. Instantly he pushed it out of the way.

“Get out of my face,” Bucky said trying to push past Rumlow. The man smirked before slamming Bucky into the wall again. This time the teen hissed at the impact.

“You think you’re really something kid, huh? Let me tell you this, you’re nobody. I could kill you right now and say that someone came and grabbed you. No one would know the difference.” Bukcy tried to move, but Rumlow had him pinned by his collar. “Cross me again and I’ll show you why they call me Crossbones.” 

“What’s going on in here?” The man released Bucky’s collar letting the boy fall to the floor. 

“He left without permission. I told them not to do that,” Rumlow said as if what he’d just done was completely normal. 

Pepper inched forward dangerously pulling Bucky close to him. “So what? You’re going to hit him?” 

Rumlow scoffed and rolled his eyes before moving toward the kitchen. “No, I’m not DiMartino. I’m not delusional. You people are my job, nothing more nothing less.” 

“Don’t talk about him like that,” Harley spat as he rushed into the room. “You don’t know my daddy!” 

“Kid, I can talk about him anyway I want. He got fired. As far as I’m concerned he’s where he belongs..in the unemployment line.” Just like that the air that was left in the room was gone.

Tony had gotten fired? 

“He got fired,” Harley’s voice trembled before turning to look up at Pepper for confirmation.

“Don’t look at your mom kid, that greaseball you call daddy got bounced out as soon as he left.” Harley’s lip started to wobble and his face flushed. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you break the rules, kid,” Brock said. “Now lady are you gonna discipline your kid or do I have to send him away?” Harley ran from the room as Pepper hardened her stance. 

She couldn’t believe that he would say something like that in front of her son. She grit her teeth. “I’ll handle my son, but you can go pack.”

Rumlow made a confused face. “What?”

“I don’t want you around my children anymore,” Pepper said. Brock scoffed and started to make a sandwich.

“Lady, you don’t have that kind of authority. Fury sent me here knowing you were difficult. So I’m staying,” Rumlow said smugly. “You thought you could send me away like that punk DiMartino. I’m a man’s man not a,” he started before Pepper curtly cut him off. 

“Don’t talk like that in front of my children.”

“Whatever Princess Diana,” the man chirped back. Bucky’s blood boiled at the man’s level of disrespect. It was then that he saw the reason for his brother’s obstinance...they were mimicking what they encountered. 

“For how long,” she asked, glaring at him.

“For the duration.” Rumlow put his feet on the table and raised his eyebrow as he popped a chip into his mouth. “As long as you’re in hiding, you’re stuck with me, babe.” Pepper sucked in a deep breath.

What had she done to her family?

~/~

Laying on his back, Luke silently licked his wounds. He hadn’t known it at the time, but the pain from a belt didn’t sting nearly as bad as the look of a disappointed mother. It was one thirty but it felt much later. Maybe it was the quietness of the countryside or maybe it was the guilt that was eating him alive. As he silently climbed into his bed in the makeshift room that he shared with his older brother Luke felt lower than dirt. No matter how hard he tried to be helpful, he always did something that got him one of those disappointed looks from Miss Pepper, well his mom. It wasn’t like he meant to miss curfew, it was just that the party had been so much fun that he forgot to check the time. Rushing out of the house he’d literally sprinted full speed to get back home as to not worry her. Not that it mattered though. She was waiting for him on the couch as soon as he opened the door. He had expected to walk into a house filled with screaming and yelling but instead he was met with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He felt like such a baby for crying when she’d scolded him.

Sure he was in hiding as an Amour, but he knew that he was still very much Gary Jr. No amount of hair dye and name changes could make that fact any less true. He just couldn’t stop screwing up. All he really wanted to do was try and fit in; to not cause trouble and yet that’s all he seemed capable of doing. 

As he fell asleep he wondered if he’d ever really be able to do anything right. 

Several hours later, Luke woke up fully to the sound of a subtle whimper. Opening his eyes he saw Peter laying on the floor near Bucky’s bed. Rubbing his eyes he sat up glancing around for their brother. Where was Bucky? Sliding out of bed he moved toward Peter. 

“Hey um Bug, what’s wrong?” 

“I-I had a b-bad dream and Mama an’ Bucky aren’t here,” he said, trying to cry quietly. Luke blew out a breath.

“Hey, it’s ok. It was just a dream.”

“It felt real, Luke. For real,” he said letting his breath stutter. “Daddy was gone and Mama got shot ‘cause of me! I don’t want Mama to go Luke, I don’t want her to go!” Pitching forward Peter buried his face on Luke’s bare chest. The teen tried to ignore the grossness of the snot against his chest, but pride filled him. Peter had only recently started coming to him for comfort and he hoped that he meant that he was finally really a part of the family. 

That’s all he really wanted. 

Peter didn’t let the tears stop once they started if anything he increased his cries. Luke tried to soothe him the best way he knew. Unfortunately, it wasn’t like anyone had ever consoled him as a baby so he wasn’t sure if it was working at all. Judging by Peter’s persistent cries and how he was curling into himself Luke figured that it wasn’t working at all.

Great, something else he couldn’t do right. 

“Hey um, let’s take a walk, huh?” Peter sniffed and wiped his eyes.

“I-I’m not supposed to go out when it’s dark,” he said. 

“It’s ok, you’ll be with me.” Peter looked at him still unsure. “Come on, it’ll be just the two of us.” Sighing Peter nodded. With a smile Luke picked Peter up before propping his baby brother on his hip. Glancing at the small hand gun that the two teens had bought for safety, Luke wondered if he should bring it. Shaking his head, he decided not to. He didn't want to scare Peter. “You know, I had a big brother one time and he took me out like this.”

Peter wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Really?” 

Luke smiled at the memory. “Yeah, his dad wasn’t very nice to us sometimes, so he took me with him and we went down to the pier,” Luke said as he carefully made his way down the back steps. He hissed at the early morning air but he kept going anyway. Maybe this could be the one right thing he could do today considering that he was grounded for a week.

“Was your daddy real mean like Brock?” 

“No, I don’t know my dad. It was my mom’s boyfriend.” Peter nodded.

“I don’t know my real daddy either. He left when I was a baby.” Luke nodded. He’d heard that story before. “I miss my daddy though. Not um my real one, but Tony. I miss him lots. I wish he didn’t have to go away.” Luke stepped over a branch and made sure to keep Peter firmly in his arms. 

“I know it’s hard on you with your dad leaving and all, but it’s not your fault, Peter.” The little boy looked up at him making a disbelieving face. “It’s not.” 

“I got him fired,” he said weakly. “If I woulda just been good he’d still be here.” Against his better judgment Lucas set Peter on the ground before kneeling down in front of him.

“Peter, you got to listen to me ok? It wasn’t your fault. You’re a little kid and sometimes you’ll do stuff that gets you in trouble. There’s no way you could have known what was going to happen.”

“But I did though. I broke the rules and scared him!” 

“It was his mistake not yours. That wasn’t your fault,” Luke said firmly. “Nobody gets to hurt you like that.” 

“I was so bad!” Lucas gripped Peter in a tight hug that the little boy reciprocated. 

“You weren’t bad. You just made a mistake like he did. That’s all.” Peter sighed. 

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” With a smile Luke nodded. 

“In a second!” 

“Really? For real?” 

“Don’t worry, he knows that you’re not a bad boy and that you’re sorry. I bet if he saw you he’d hug you real tight.” Peter smiled at him shyly. 

“I wish I could call him.” Luke stood up. 

“I bet someone has his number. Let me see if his old one still works,” Luke said as he looked down to reach into his pocket for his phone. Behind Peter he heard a branch snap before his baby brother grabbed his hand before violently pointing directly behind Luke. “What? What is it?” That was the last thing Luke said before he felt a blinding pain in the back of his head and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :( 
> 
> SORRY?


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dropped some breadcrumbs in the last chapter, I challenge you to go back and read that one before reading this new chapter SEE if you see what is ahead for our favorite characters.

Luke sits up blinking roughly before squeezing his eyes shut. His head was pounding. Turning over again he felt his vision blur at the quick movement. He’d never felt pain like that in his head. 

Turning his head he threw up before his eyes pulsed again. What happened to him? 

He didn’t know how much later it was that he opened his eyes again, but this time he didn’t feel like the world was swimming. Sitting up he winced but at least he was able to get his bearings. 

Then it hit him....why was Peter being so quiet? Turning around he looked for his little brother. “Petey?” He winced and tried to scramble to his feet. “Peter!” He winced at the loudness of his own voice. Frantically he whipped around. “PETER!” His breath picked up and he started to rush around looking for his brother. “No, no, no!” 

Luke looked around again before feeling his head get light from fear. 

Where was Peter? 

That’s when it hit Luke, the sun was high in the sky signifying that a considerable amount of time had passed. 

Pushing past his dizziness Luke sprinted as quickly as he could back toward the house. He ran and ran and almost tripped over an errant log. When he scrambled up the back steps he found Bucky standing in the kitchen prepping breakfast. “Jeez Luke, what the hell happened to you?” 

“Peter, where is he,” Luke gasped out. Bucky dropped the cooking spoon. 

“He’s not with you? His blanket was on our floor.” 

Luke shook his head trying not to throw up again. “I took him for a walk, but something hit my head and I can’t, I can’t find him,” Luke said before wilting to the floor.  
“Luke, it’s nine what time did you leave?” 

“It was dark, Buck. The sun wasn’t up yet.” 

“And Peter wasn’t there when you woke up?” Luke shook his head before slumping forward. “Oh my God! You’re bleeding! What’d you hit your head on?”

“I-I don’t know. Peter pointed then it’s fuzzy.” Luke saw Bucky’s face go pale.

“Mama!” Pepper rushed into the room looking mortified at the state of Luke’s bleeding head. “Ma, I think something’s happened to Peter.”

“Why do you say that,” Pepper asked. 

“They were taking a walk and now Luke’s head is bleeding and Peter’s nowhere to be found. It’s been hours Ma.” Pepper looked at Luke then leaned down to place a kiss on his cheek.

“We’re going to figure this all out,” she said. “Don’t worry.” After giving Luke ice wrapped inside of a towel, everything went quiet. Rumlow was growling and calling the local police, Bucky was running down the back steps before he heard let himself fully deal with the realization of what he’d done.

“I’m such a screwup!” 

~/~

It was early in the afternoon when Tony got the call that he’d been hoping silently to never get. 

Peter had been taken. 

It was almost like an out of body experience as Fury gave him the rundown. Tony shook his head at Rumlow’s stupidity. All he had to do was continue the surveillance maintenance checks that Tony had implemented. It was so safe. Rumlow was as amazingly ego-driven as he was lacking in intelligence. 

Tony wasted no time getting on a plane to fly back to Florida to help with the search. He drummed his fingers against his knees for the entire flight while chugging coffee and scanning the case file. Every moment of the flight he was consumed by the terrible situation that was in front of them.

Where was Peter? 

He built a program on the fly to search for breaches in the security footage. After only a few minutes of his program running, it was obvious to see that the perimeter had been breached countless times. It was like the Lupinos were testing them to see what they could get away with before they inevitably came for what they wanted. His breath caught in his throat when he saw one of the assassins dangerously close to Bucky while the boy looked like what was a perimeter check of his own.

A bit of pride swelled through Tony’s chest. He knew he liked that kid. 

As soon as he made it toward the small abandoned bank where he was told to meet Fury he couldn’t help feeling anxious as the familiar sounds rang through his ears. He could easily hear Bucky trying to calm Harley down. Gosh, that was hard to hear. Sure Harley cried when he was upset or in trouble, but he wasn’t one to just start crying especially where people could see. 

“Dude, you gotta calm down. Mama’s trying to be strong for Peter. She can’t take care of you right now,” he heard Bucky say.

“I was strong before when Peter first got scared and then when Daddy left and now Peter’s gone,” Harley whined. “I can’t be strong anymore!” It was taking Tony everything not to follow their voices and console the little boy that he’d grown to think of as his own. Sucking in a deep breath he moved down the hall. That wasn’t his place anymore. Pepper had made that abundantly clear to him. Instead, he moved toward the center of the bank and was met by a random agent who shook his hand. 

“It’s really nice to meet you. You’re a legend,” the agent said almost in awe. Tony fought not to roll his eyes. He was such a legend that he was fired. 

How good it felt to be a legend. 

“So they tell me,” he said, putting on the arrogant facade he’d known for so many years. “So get me up to speed. Where are we with things?”

The agent nodded and looked down at her case files.“We are almost twelve hours since the boy was taken.” 

“Peter,” he cut in.

“Yes, since Peter was taken. We haven’t heard anything from them yet although Director Fury is working on getting intel into where they might have taken him.” Tony sucked in a breath. “So far we think they went to the north part of the state, but we’re not sure. Agent Rumlow and a few other agents are searching through the files now. They seem pretty confident that they know where they were going.” Tony didn’t hide his eye roll this time. This was the same agent who didn’t see five different instances of people hiding in the woods and outside of the family home while he slept inside. 

Following the agent down a long hall Tony quickly found himself walking into a room where Pepper was sitting down staring at a tablet. For a moment time paused. She looked just as radiant as he had the last time that he’d seen her. Her hair was a bit messy and he could see the freckles that only came out when she’d been crying. He’d always thought she looked even better with the freckles, but he shook his head. He had to focus. Shaking it off he let his eyes move around the room where he saw Luke looking miserable as he held as icepack to the back of his head. His heart went out to the kid. What a hard life he’d had so far and now this was on his shoulders. He could only imagine the guilt that the boy was feeling. “Agent DiMartino, how nice of you to arrive.” Tony rolled his eyes at Fury as he turned. 

“I came coach, what do you expect,” Tony shot back sarcastically. 

“Glad to see you haven’t lost that flame DiMartino. We’re gonna need it.” For the next ten minutes, Fury tried to fill him in on anything he hadn’t already been told. Most of it was a rehash of what Tony was already able to gather himself. Finally, the director stopped. “You are here as a consultant, don’t forget that.” 

“How could I forget,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. Fury tutted before moving past Tony and out of the room. “Well thanks for the warm welcome,” Tony said sarcastically. He pulled his laptop out of the bag and started to set himself up to work on two monitors that were set up for him. 

For the next two hours he got to work and worked every possible angle he could. He went through border checks, flight plans, he even went through rental car requests and nothing came up. Alternating his methods, he tried searching through the movements of known associates through the Lupino organization, but that came up blank too. It was frustrating beyond recognition to not have the ability to crack the code they were using. People were on the ground and had found the family’s location, but how? 

As hard as it was, he managed to somehow ignore the other inhabitants of the room. He wasn’t sure if they were avoiding him or what, but it made it easier to work efficiently. “Mr. DiMartino, Director Fury would like to see you for a moment.” 

“Tell him, I’m busy,” he said, not taking his eyes off the screen.

“Director Fury said to tell you it’s non=negotiable and that your presence is requested immediately.” Tony dramatically sighed and stood up.

“What does cueball want now,” he grumbled to himself. Again the agent led him down a maze of hallways before shutting the door behind him leaving the aggressive looking director and Tony alone. 

“You know something? I hated having to fire you.” Tony sucked in a breath.

“Well, I hated getting fired.” 

“See, that’s what I like about you. You have a passion and a tenacity for this job that’s quite frankly unparalleled. Since you were what eighteen or nineteen I’ve been watching you. Waiting to see what kind of man you’d become.” Tony tensed waiting for the inevitable insult that he’d have to shrug off. “I’m proud of the man I see before me.” 

Wait, what? 

“I didn’t expect you to say that,” Tony said kind of stunned. 

“What? Think I’m incapable of having feelings? I’m not. They just don’t have a place in this job.” The man leaned forward. “As a consultant though, you can have feelings,” he said. Tony chewed over the undercurrent of the man’s words. “You left my office that day as a self-centered self-righteous little prick who didn’t care about anyone or anything. That’s not who I see right now. This isn’t about the case, this is about a young boy’s life and that was what I wanted you to learn all along. This job will eat you alive if it’s just case after case. Sometimes you have to allow yourself to live and to breathe in the midst of all the chaos. I sent you on an assignment as a boy and you came back as a man.” 

Tony scoffed, “A fired man.” 

“That wasn’t due to anything other than you found something more important than anything else even this job; you found a family.” Tony sucked in a deep breath as the knife cut him all over again. 

“Yeah well, I don’t have that anymore.”

“I don’t know about that.” Tony looked up at the director. 

“Come on Nick. I’m not wanted there. You know that.”

“I don’t know anything about it, well aside from the fact that a small child’s voice was heard on a telephone during a ransom call and all he kept saying was that he wanted his mommy and daddy.” It was then that Fury stood. “I wonder who he was asking for,” Fury said as he left the small room. Tony growled. 

Why did that man always speak in riddles? 

~/~

An hour or so later with Fury’s words still ringing in his head Tony was back in the small room trying to not let the obvious awkwardness overwhelm the room. Without looking up Tony knew that the four Amours who were left were either staring at him or trying not to stare at him. Tony knew that some of it may be due to his changed appearance. He was definitely more built and his beard had grown out showing a few grays peppered here and there plus his hair had almost no product in it so it was full of untamed curls. It was a sight from the dark hair and goatee that he wore during his time with them. 

Unable to take it anymore, Tony turned around to see the family that was facing him. The glares he was receiving was absolutely mutinous. As he looked around he noticed that he wasn’t the only one who had changed. Pepper looked leaner and sharper somehow and he was sure that Luke and Bucky had more muscle than when he’d last seen them. The one that took him by surprise was Harley. His little guy had grown at least an inch or so as was no longer sporting so much baby fat. 

He silently scolded himself. Harley wasn’t his. 

“Hi guys,” he said quietly as he cleared his throat. It was only a split second later that Bucky emerged from the group. 

“I wished we never met you,” Bucky hissed. “You ain’t nothing but a fake and a phony. You told us this whole time that you loved us and would protect us,” he said, voice full of steel. “My brother could die and it’s your fault!” 

“Bucky,” Pepper cut in.

“No! All he had to do was act like a normal person. He didn’t have to hit him so hard and he didn’t have to leave! He could have stayed if he would have just been normal!” The teen looked like he wanted to punch Tony, but his mother’s firm hand on his shoulder seemed to hold him in place. 

“James, why don’t you take your brothers out and get them something to eat?” Bucky turned on her angrily, but he calmed down upon seeing the look on Pepper’s face.

“Yes ma’am.” Glaring at Tony, Bucky gripped Harley’s hand tightly and moved out of the room with Luke still nursing his wound. Just like that it was Tony and Pepper who were left. Sucking in a tight breath, Tony hoped that this moment wouldn’t turn out like his dreams. 

Would Pepper punch him? 

Call him vile names? 

Would she try to claw his face off? 

Instead, just as she always did she shocked him. “I’m sorry about that,” she said. Ok, that was not at all what he expected. “Things have been crazy today which I’m sure you know.” 

“It’s ok.” She shook her head sadly.

“It’s not ok. He shouldn’t have spoken to you like that. He owes you an apology and so do I.”

“No, it’s my fault,” he said. “I should be apologizing to all of you. I overstepped and it has just caused all of this confusion.” 

“No Tony, this is on me. I overreacted and I made a rash decision. It um wasn’t right to treat you like that and it wasn’t right to not even hear you out. So I apologize.” 

“Well, I guess I should say thank you then.” Pepper smirked at him. “Since I won’t be able to win this at all.”

“That is very true.” A few moments passed before Pepper gave him a deep look in the eye. Tony felt once again like he should bare his soul to her. She made him go weak in the knees. 

“I’m um sorry they sent Rumlow. I tried to stop them,” he said. 

“He was awful.”

“I bet he was. He was always a little prick. Way too full of himself and short on brains.”

Pepper snorted. “You can say that again.” 

Tony cleared his throat as he took in her scent. Shaking his head he quickly moved toward the monitors. “I better get to work,” he said. Nodding she left the room so that Tony could focus. 

Shaking his head he tried to get back to the task at hand...he had to find Peter. 

~/~

Not even an hour later Tony was in a room with Rumlow, the other agents, the Armours, while Fury laid out the plans right there in front of them. The Lupinos wanted immunity for the assassin and their accomplices. In exchange, they would return Peter safe and sound. Everyone was on board except Tony. The idea didn’t sit right in Tony’s mind for anything. 

No matter how many times he spun it in his head, it still didn't make sense. What assassin would trade immunity? Why would they even risk it when they had the only witness who could link them to the crime? It was obviously a setup. He tried to tell them that, but Rumlow and his posse were too glory hungry to see it. They wanted to take down the Lupinos whether it meant Peter’s life or not. As they all prepared to set out to the destination Tony felt his stomach twisting in knots. Their plan wasn’t going to work. 

Pete would die if he didn’t do something, but what could he do? Everyone wanted to go with Fury’s plan and he couldn’t get any backup for at least another day. The thought of losing Peter made him sick to his stomach. 

“I don’t care! Leave me alone!” Tony lifted his head just in time to see Harley shove Pepper back before stomping away. His insides started to burn with indignation. Who did that little snot think he was? 

“Does he always talk to you like that,” Tony almost growled. Pepper glanced at Tony before blowing out a sad breath. “What?” 

“Things haven’t been the same since you left,” she said softly. Anger washed away as guilt pushed its way into Tony’s chest.

“I get that Pep, but he doesn’t get to talk to you and he sure as hell shouldn’t put his hands on you.” Pepper wanted to tell him that was no longer his concern, but she couldn’t. That little boy was in desperate need of his father and she was so conflicted. “I could talk to him if you want. We got some time while we wait for the team to leave.” Pepper shook his head.

“No um thank you.”

Tony couldn’t believe it. She was just going to let him push her around like that. “It’ll only be a few minutes. I promise. I won’t hurt him or anything.”

“Tony, I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’s been out of sorts since you left. Nothing any of us can do can get him to stop.” She smiled. “Bucky took a page out of your book not too long ago.” Tony quirked his eyebrow.

“Really?” Pepper nodded. “No kiddin,” he chuckled to himself. Pepper pursed her lips before bringing her hand to her mouth. “Whoa, what’s wrong?”

“I made a mistake, Tony. A big one.” He sighed.

“I knew I shouldn’t have gotten so close to them. This is my fault. Don’t get down on yourself.” She sniffed.

“It’s not that Tony. You were amazing and my boys all of them, they love you. I was so selfish and I ruined it,” she said. “Now, my baby could die,” she sobbed out. He couldn’t help it. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close. This felt so right.

“Come on, calm down. It’s ok. We’re going to find Peter and bring him home to you.”

“I don’t know what I’ll do if I lose him,” she said into his chest. 

“It’s ok. That won’t happen. I promise you.” Unable to restrain himself he planted a kiss on her cheek. “You have to be strong so the boys don’t get worried, ok?” Pepper nodded. 

“DiMartino!” Snapping his head toward Fury he saw the dark-skinned man glaring at him. “Couldn’t hold yourself back for just a day?” The man rolled his eyes. “Your services are no longer needed.”

“What?” Tony had broken the hug with Pepper and was looking very confused. 

“You heard me. Consider your time here terminated.” Tony sucked in a deep breath and looked at Pepper. 

“Director,” she said, “don’t make him leave, it was just a hug," she said wiping her eyes.

“A consultant who can’t focus is no good to me. Go home DiMartino. Agent Sandoval will have a plane ticket waiting for you.” 

Storming out of the room, Tony felt hot tears of embarrassment trying to leak down his cheeks. He swiped at them hastily. He didn’t bring much so there wasn’t much to pack. Throwing it all into the bag he found an empty room to gather his thoughts in. Why was everything such a rollercoaster? 

He just couldn’t gain his footing. It was like he was up one moment filled with hope and then the next second he was down flat on his face. Nothing was making any sense. Dropping himself into the seat he buried his face in his hands.

What was he going to do? 

Apart of him wanted to say screw Fury and Rumlow and to hell with the Bureau and go get his son, but the other part knew that if he failed not only would Peter die but he’d go to jail. By the long chance, he was successful he would probably die trying or at best only end up losing his pension.

This was a no-win situation.

Dear God, what was he going to do?

“Daddy?” Looking up he saw Harley standing in the doorway looking uncertain. Not realizing or knowing why a smile crept over his face. Reality didn’t agree, but that was his little boy. “I mean, Tony are you ok?”

Pursing his lips, Tony nodded. “Yeah kid, I’m ok.”

Harley inched into the room and toward him. “You gonna go get Petey now?” Tony shook his head.

“No, I’ve been sent home.” Harley’s lip started to wobble.

“No! You can’t leave now. You gotta go and get Petey.” Tony sighed. “Please! I’ve got um some toys and um some money saved up. I can pay you,” Harley pleaded.

Tony tried not to cry as Harley was already letting tears leak down his cheeks. “I can't do that, champ. They won’t let me.”

“You don’t follow the rules. You said it yourself. Sometimes they gotta be broken to do what’s right. Please don’t let Peter die. Please!” Not caring anymore about policies or procedures, Tony reached across the table to scoop Harley into a hug. The boy wrapped his little legs around Tony’s waist and buried his face in his neck. “Peter wasn’t afraid when you were with us. Please go and get him. He needs you.” 

“Harley,” Tony said, trying not to cry. How could he tell a nine-year-old that things just weren’t what they seemed sometimes? “They’re going to bring Peter home.” 

“They won’t and you know it. They’re stupid. Can’t even run a trace right.” Tony stopped and looked at the boy in his arms.

“What?” 

“That trace they did to the warehouse. It was wrong,” Harley said. 

“How do you know?”

“You showed me, remember? They put the wrong rhythm in. So they got backward coordinates.” 

Well hell. 

“Are you sure?” Harley nodded. 

“So you gotta go and get him ok?” Tony tried to not say anything, but Harley grabbed his face with his gross little hands. “Promise me.” Before Tony could answer the door behind them opened. 

Turning he saw Bucky standing in the doorway. “We’re going with you, Tony.” 

Tony tried to blink the stupor out of his eyes. “What?”

“We heard their stupid plan and now you’re planning to go and get him by yourself,” Pepper said. Tony stared at her marveling at how well she knew him.

“I can’t do that, um Pepper. I can’t. I mean I thought about it, but they won’t let me” She scoffed and gestured toward the trunk that lay on the ground. Moving toward the trunk Bucky opened it and started to dig through it. To his great surprise when he stood up he handed Tony a semiautomatic rifle. Setting Harley down on his feet Tony grabbed the rifle. He didn’t want to begin to think about where they’d gotten it from. When he looked up both teens were holstering a handgun. 

Ok, what? 

“Let us help you,” Luke said. “Let’s take those sons of--”

“Lucas,” Pepper admonished the teen causing him to blush and hang his head. 

“What he’s saying is that we’re better together,” Bucky said. “You need guys and we’re guys.” 

“Bucky,” Tony started.

“No, he’s my brother and I’m going,” Bucky said. 

“Me too,” Luke said standing firmly. 

“Guys, I don’t know if I can do this. I mean, this is a big deal and it’s just us. I mean it’s one thing to know how to shoot, but you have to have the aiming ability and know-how to adjust for nerves. It’s a lot of guys. I don’t want to put you in any danger.” He wasn’t sure why he felt so insecure, but he did. Maybe it was because he’d been off the job for so long or maybe it was because he loved these people. Either way, he wasn’t ready to put their lives in danger just to prove a point. 

“Look, Luke and me have been shooting guns at the range for months. It’s not a lot but it’s enough. We promise we’ll do anything you say, just please let us help you. We can’t let Peter die,” Bucky said as seriously and as sincerely as Tony had ever heard him. Tony thought back to all those screaming matches he’d had with the boy over the last year and how far they had journeyed. He knew that if he didn’t take them they were going to go on their own.

Tony sucked in a breath making his decision. He let his eyes travel toward Pepper. She had a determined look on her face that seemed to clearly tell her position as well. If he had suspected Bucky may not be her child before he surely knew it was true now. Their facial expressions were identical. 

“You’re coming too, I suppose.” Silently she shook her head. As much as she hated it, she started to cry.

“What? What’s wrong?” Turning toward Bucky he nodded. “Go to that front room. Look for ammunition for those guns and get a lot of it. Also, see if you can grab anything else that may be useful to us. We need earwigs, flashlights, hosters, you name it.” When they stared at their crying mother, he snapped, “Get to it.” They scrambled out of the room leaving the adults all alone. 

She was crying hard into her hands as he tried to figure out how to help her. Finally, he settled on pulling a chair in front of her. Tentatively he reached out and grabbed her hand and she let him hold it there.

“This is just too much right now,” she said trying to brace herself against the wall. She wiped her eyes with her hand again before taking another deep breath.

“What do you mean?” Leaning forward Pepper put her hands on her knees as she tried to take deep calming breaths. “Come on, Pep, just talk to me.”

“I’m pregnant,” she said. 

~/~

The three boys found themselves deep inside the bank’s vault. They were all in awe. It was full of not only guns but also ammunition, helmets, battering rams, shields, and almost anything else they could imagine. 

Bucky and Luke took no time at all to throw themselves into military styled pants that were thick and long. They had to clasp their belts far tighter than they would have ever hoped. “You think Tony’s really gonna let us shoot?” 

Bucky rolled his eyes at his brother. “I doubt it. We’re going as backup only I’m sure,” he said tying up the boot that he’d found in the room next door. 

“I wish I could go,” Harley said. 

“Dude, you’re doing great. Stay here and help Mama,” Luke replied snapping his pepper spray into place. 

“But that’s not good enough,” Harley whined. “You guys get to go with Daddy and I’m just here waiting.”

“Dude, it was you who found out where Peter was. If it wasn’t for you we’d be guessing,” Bucky said. “You did good, you hear me?” Harley sighed. 

“Yeah, but I wish I got that stupid tracker to worker right,” he said sadly. The teens glanced at each other.

“What do you mean?”

“We uh was playing with a GPS kit. Daddy gave us a project cause it was raining. Petey and me tried to get 'em to work, but they only did for a little bit. When Mama took him to the doctor I couldn’t see him, but I could when he got to the store.” Bucky almost tripped over himself trying to get to Harley.

“And he still has it on him?”

“Yeah, it’s a necklace,” Harley said, not sure what was going on. “We gotta show them,” he said, gripping Harley by the collar. “Come on!” 

~/~

Tony wasn’t sure that he’d heard her right. “You’re what? I mean congratulations.” A part of him was seething, but he knew he had no claim to her. After all, they’d only been pretending, right? Well, except for that one night, but it really had just been that. One glorious night. “How um far?” He was eying her and he guessed she could be showing but he wasn’t sure. 

“Eleven weeks,” she said. She knew that in his head he was doing the math. He’d been gone for about three months give or take which wouldn’t be right, but then he remembered that other night a couple of days before he left. The night he’d found Peter’s gift and she’d um rewarded him. 

Oh.

Oh boy. 

“Is it um…”

“Yes, Tony, it’s yours.” If he wasn’t sitting he would have collapsed. She was pregnant with his child? What? 

“Wait, explain this to me. How’d this happen?” She gave him a look. “No, I know how it happened I mean, I’m just confused.”

“I found out the night before we had Peter’s party. I was feeling really weepy and tired and just not myself. Not to mention I was being really emotional. Surprise.”

“Wow, this is a lot,” he said.

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Pepper glared at him.

“How? It wasn’t like I had your number and they wouldn’t give it to me.” Tony sucked in a deep breath. Nothing about this was fair. Just as he was about to ask the heavy question on his mind the boys burst back into the room. “I think I know where he is,” Harley said. Tony and Pepper stopped to look at him. 

“How?”

“We was um practicing making trackers for fun. It was a part of that stuff you got us. He still has one and I do too.” Tony glanced at Bucky who nodded.

“We ran the numbers, he’s within five miles of us,” Bucky said. Tony stood up heart pounding in his chest. 

“Let me see,” Tony said. “Show me.” The boys showed him on the laptop where Harley had plugged in the small USB that gave an instant ping to Peter’s location. Before they’d had a fifteen-mile radius but now they were looking at a much more precise location. In fact, there were only a few buildings in that area. With a little drone work, they could figure out the exact location of Peter in no time.

This was just the break they needed. 

Thank God.

Tony clapped his hands. “Let’s go boys. We need to scope out the area and figure this whole thing out. Time is of the essence.” Pepper stepped forward.

“I’ll run control from here. You guys got the radios, right?” The boys nodded tossing one to her and to Tony.

“I want to go and help,” Harley chirped.

“Not now Harley,” Bucky said abruptly. Harley’s shoulder slumped in defeat.]

Kneeling down Tony put his hand on the boy’s shoulders, before speaking to him. “Hey, you did a great job already. You’ll help all of us out by letting us know if they move, right?” 

“Yeah,” Harley said. "That's easy though. Anybody could do it," he practically whined. 

“Hey, you’re the best computer guy we’ve got it on this side ok? So do your job well and let’s bring your brother home,” Tony said. 

“But,” he started and Tony shook his head.

“Your mama is gonna need your help. She’s here protecting you and I need you to be the little man I know you are.” He gripped Harley's chin and stared Harley directly in his eyes. “You’ ve been such a good big brother to Petey and he needs you now more than ever. Show him how much you can be brave even when you’re scared out of your wits.” Harley sucked in a breath but nodded and he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. 

“I love you, Daddy,” he said. Tony patted the boy’s back.

“I love you too, Champ.” 

~/~

Tony did one final sweep before deciding that they had everything that needed. He turned around to get the teens when he found that they were already piling into the truck. It was Pepper instead that he was met with. “Listen to me Tony Edward DiMartino, you bring my babies home, do you hear me?” He nodded solemnly. 

“If it’s the last thing that I do, I will bring them all home to you,” he said knowing that he would die before he let any of those boys go before him. She grabbed his hand.

“I know and that’s why I’m letting you go with them.” With watery eyes, she turned and blew a kiss to both of her teens. “Mama loves you,” she said. 

“We love you too Mama,” they echoed. Climbing into the truck Tony pulled away from the curb with his hands tingling from anticipation and fear. He was taking two teenage boys with their whole lives ahead, them into the lair of absolute cold-hearted killers. 

Was he insane? 

At this point it was a forgone conclusion that was going to end up in jail over this. 

He wasn’t sure what was going on in the minds of the boys but the air in the truck was tense. The ride to the abandoned house they’d found on the map wasn’t far away from them at all. Somehow though, it felt like years. 

Ages even.

In not even five minutes he felt like his whole life had changed. No matter the outcome nothing was ever going to be the same.

“Hey Tony?” Glancing up at the rearview mirror he saw Bucky biting his lip as he looked up from the backseat. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m sorry for what I said, you know earlier. You did your best with us and we appreciate it.” For a moment he thought he’d heard the boy wrong, but it was true. He schooled the look on his face as to not show how moved he was. Choosing not to speak over the lump in his throat, he nodded. “Seriously, we didn’t realize how much you cared about us until after. I’m sorry I was a douche. You were great for the boys and yeah.”

Tony cleared his throat trying desperately to put an end to this sweetness. He needed to be tough. “We’re good, Bucky.” The teen shook his head. 

“Really, Tony I need to say this. You were like a dad to them in a way our own never was. I want you to know, wait I need you to know,” he paused, “my brothers are better because you were in their life. I didn’t know it then, but these last few months without you have proven it. You were great for them.” Unable to take it anymore, Tony pulled over to the side of the road causing gravel to fly up and spray all over the front of the truck. Bucky flew against the seat as Luke braced himself.

“What hell,” the younger teen screeched.

“We’re hoofing it from here,” Tony said unbuckling his seat belt. Reaching across the front seat Tony grabbed two vests before throwing them at the boys. “Here,” he said gruffly. 

Looking down at the old school contraptions, Luke asked, “What are these?”

“You two think I’m going to let you do this and not wear a vest?” They smirked at him. “Put them on and they don’t come off.” 

“Got it, Tony,” Bucky said as Luke nodded. Tony secured his own vest into place. Turning around he snapped his fingers so that both teens would look up at him. 

Two rules you listen to me no matter what. If I say leave you do it. No questions asked. Got it?” They nodded. 

Tony took a deep breath before closing his eyes. This was it. “Wait, uh, what’s the second rule,” Luke asked. Tony gritted his teeth and grabbed the rifle.

“Don’t miss,” he said climbing out of the truck. The teens followed him. He set the gun down on the ground for a moment before making sure the buckles were tight against the boys’ chests. In the distance, they heard the lights click off via a generator. Sucking in a deep breath he looked at the boys one more time. “Game time. Focus is required at all times. Use your radios to stay in communication and stay together.” They nodded. “Follow me and keep your guns ready to fire. This is real life boys.”

“We’re ready Tony,” Bucky said firmly. Luke nodded in agreement. 

“Let’s go then,” he said, turning toward the woods. 

From that point on silence fell over them. 

It was time to go and get Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you get the bombshell? 
> 
> ...yeppers Peppers is preggo.


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In advance...I'm sorry.

“I’m seeing five heat signatures,” Pepper said. “I’m definitely seeing one that looks like Peter.” Tony paused hearing the wobble in her voice. 

“Noted,” he said swiftly as they got closer to the house. “Pepper tell us if there are any cops or if more heat signatures start to show up. Harley, you keep that drone in the air unless I tell you to drop it, yeah?”

“Got it, Daddy!” Tony smiled at the word. It still made his stomach flutter. That one word made him understand exactly how much was at stake. Sucking in a deep breath he steeled himself to press into what was before them.

“Remember, the plan,” Tony told the boys. They nodded eagerly. As he looked into their faces he could see the steely determination that they carried. Everything in him was screaming that this was a bad idea, but there was no way he could tell them to go back.

This was something they felt they had to do. 

“Before we do this, I need you to know that you two are not boys at this moment, you’re grown, men. You need to act maturely, rationally, and on instinct. This is life for death.”

“We understand,” Bucky said, eyes still filled with a hardened glare.

Without another word, Tony took the first step forward. He was going to go in first, clearing each room with the boys both flanking him in opposite directions to cover the entire area ahead. 

One step at a time, he thought. 

He gently opened the door before hearing the low hum of another generator and thudding footsteps of several adults. “Tony, you’ve got movement straight ahead. Be careful.” He pulled out the gun and shot a figure right off his shoulder. 

He grunted. 

Now they knew they were here.

“Three,” he said quietly. 

“They’re scrambling Tony, look out!” As if on cue a flurry of bullets rang through the air. Tony kicked a random table knocking it over before pushing the boys down behind it. 

“Don’t move,” he said. “Where are they,” he said into the radio. 

“Got one coming your way and it looks like one is standing still,” Pepper said. Tony nodded. They were crying to distract them. 

“Don’t move a muscle,” he said before he kicked a chair out causing a ruckus of gunfire to blaze through it before it blindly took a shot at the shooter. Pausing he smirked when they heard a thump.

Pepper let out a whoop! “He’s down!” 

“Good shot, Daddy,” he heard in his ear before Pepper shushed him. A smile graced his lips before he pushed it down. 

He had to focus.

“Three,” Bucky said looking at Tony. Tony nodded before glancing at the boys. Just then Peter’s scream tore through the air and they all paused. “Oh hell no!” It looked like Bucky wasn’t thinking at all when he stood up and started to sprint toward the door where they heard Peter crying. 

“No,” Tony screamed but it was too late. The shot tore through Bucky’s right shoulder causing the teen to cry out before falling to the ground in a heap. 

“What was that,” Pepper cried. “Someone talk to me!” Tony ignored her cries.

“I’m going to cover you,” he said looking at Luke. “Grab your brother and pull him into that dark hallway. Luke nodded. “Go!” Tony shot in the opposite direction of Luke before turning and firing quickly at one of the shooters. He got him in the arm but that was close enough. Looking around he saw the other shooter moving toward the direction where the boys were. Without hesitation, he shot the man point-blank in the head. 

Then Peter started to cry again, but this time he could hear the little boy begging. “Please don’t hurt ‘em! Please!” Tony grit his teeth before moving toward the boys. “I won’t play cop no more!” 

“You’re gonna lose DiMartino,” whipping around Tony saw the other shooter sitting up. “We’ve got the boy and now we’ve got all of you. There’s no way you’re getting out of this alive.” Before the man finished his sentence Tony shot him in the head. 

“Neither are you,” he said coldly as the man’s body slumped forward. Rushing across the room he found Bucky propped up against the wall hissing as Luke looked on. Tony sighed when he realized the bullet had gone straight through. “You’re gonna be fine, kid,” he said patting his shoulder. 

“You gonna get me a new arm?” Tony couldn’t stop the chuckle that emerged from his mouth. Even with a hole in his body, the kid was cracking jokes. 

“Your boy’s fine, Pep,” he said. “He’s gonna sit the rest out.” 

“You can’t go in alone, Tony,” Bucky said. Tony shook his head. 

“You did good, but you two are kids. I’m not risking either of you getting shot or worse. Stay here and call the ambulance. Tell them to come without sirens,” he whispered the last part. Both teens started to object but he held up his hand silencing them. “No, this is the end for you. Stay here and I mean it.” It was obvious that neither teen wanted to agree, but they nodded silently. “Pep, we seeing any more heat signatures?” 

“No, just two, but Tony you need to know something,” she said. Just by hearing the tone in her voice, he knew something was wrong. “Harley caught something on the secondary drone. You need to know what you’re dealing with.” Before she could start a new statement, a loud voice rang down the hall.

“Hey pig, the boy’s got something to tell you,” the last man called out. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony saw Bucky go pale. 

What was going on? 

“Tell ‘em goodbye, Petey,” the man said. It was then that Tony realized that Bucky had recognized the voice, making Tony’s blood run cold. 

It was someone they knew.

“Oh my God,” Bucky hissed lurching forward and trying to scramble to his feet. 

“Sit down,” Tony demanded. It was almost like an out of body experience. Bucky’s body was moving frantically in a way Tony had never seen it do before. The teen was usually smooth and deliberate, but these movements looked abrupt and jerky. Tony threw himself in the way of Bucky stopping him. The teen grunted as the pain in his arm flared. “Exactly! You’re going to hurt yourself!” 

“Move,” Bucky demanded. “I don’t care about my arm. I’ve got to get to Peter!” Tony wanted to reply but Pepper was frantic in his ear. 

“Tony, don’t let him do this! James Buchanan Mallone, don’t you move a muscle” Pepper said in the harshest tone that Tony had ever heard her use. 

“What’s going on,” he asked, losing all of his patience and finally snapping. Why did Bucky look so frantic and rabid and why was Pepper acting like this was suddenly a major disaster? “What is it?” 

“That’s our dad,” Harley said.

~/~

Tony stood there in shock. So the man who’d kidnapped Peter was his own father? Wait, Pepper’s ex-husband and the father of all three Mallone boys? That same man was the reason they’d been on the run for almost a year? The same man who’d scared Peter into virtual silence that he still hasn't recovered from. He was the reason all the boys had nightmares. What kind of man was this? Putting his hand on Bucky’s chest, Tony looked the boy in the eye. He could see the hurt, pain, and confusion etched in the boy’s being. He wanted to hug him, but it wasn’t the time. 

He had a job to do. 

“I’m going to get your brother back to you, ok?” Bucky nodded shakily. If Tony had to guess he would think that the boy was about to cry. To this moment he’d never seen Bucky cry. “I promise you. He’ll come home to you.”

“Yeah, Tony’s got this Buck. You’ll see,” Luke said patting Bucky on his good arm. Turning around to head down the hall, Tony tried to calm himself down. He needed to be calm for Peter. 

“T-Tony?” 

He stopped before turning around to hear what Bucky needed. “Yeah?” 

“Do what you have to so you can save Peter,” the teen said firmly. With a nod at both boys, he moved forward. Rushing across the room, he waited a moment before moving further into the hall. As soon as he got just feet away from the large door, Tony could see straight inside. Tony’s breath hitched in his throat. 

Right in front of him was the barrel of the gun-waving him forward. All the blood in Tony’s body rushed to his ears. This wasn’t supposed to happen like this. 

“Well look at this Pete. It’s Daddy and imposter daddy in the same room. Now tell me, who do you love most?” Peter bit his lip while James Sr. kept his gun trained on Tony. 

“It’s ok Peter. Tell him,” Tony said. With a sob, the little boy pointed to Tony. Tony’s heart broke at the pitiful look on Peter’s little face while simultaneously bursting at the idea of Peter choosing him. Maybe he hadn’t damaged him after all. 

Then again, Tony could see why the kid would make that choice. After all what kid could wrap their mind around the fact that his own dad was the one who’d caused him so much pain. Then it all made sense. 

If you couldn’t trust your dad to protect you then how could you trust anyone? 

Selective mutism? More like trauma from the bastard of a father. 

Poor kid.

Tony was drawn back to reality by James Sr. gripping Peter’s little face in his hand tightly. “You’re so pathetic. You’ve barely known him for a year! I’ve been your dad your whole life!” He kicked the chair over knocking Peter roughly to the floor. Tony moved to help him, but James Sr. kept the gun trained on him. “Get up boy!” Scrambling to his feet, Peter still crying picked up the chair before sitting back on it. James Sr. rolled his eyes. “He was always the weak one. Both of those small ones are runts. Nothing like me. Now that Bucky, there’s a kid with potential. He could have been great if his mama didn’t baby him so much.” James Sr. laughed. “I almost took the blonde when I left them, you know that? Kid’s smarter than this one by far, he’s just too emotional. God, the tears were unbearable. You look at him wrong and he starts snotting. Both of those runts together was always a scream fest.” James Sr. shook his head. “What kind of seed do I got if I have two weak ones and a strong one who can’t see past his mama’s skirt?” 

“They’re great kids,” Tony said firmly. “All of them.” 

“You’re so sweet. I saw how you took them to the mall, and the movies, and how you really played house,” the man said mockingly. “That little talk after what’s his name? Uh, Harvey blew up those mailboxes? Touching.” Tony stared straight ahead. “You have to start thinking before you act,” he mocked. “It was real award winning father of the year stuff.”

The house had been bugged. 

How did he miss that?

“Well, I guess it doesn’t matter now, huh? I told Junior here to keep his mouth shut and to not tell anyone about what he saw, but lo and behold not even three hours later my entire family was gone. Like poof in the night. The Lupinos were pissed. They were gonna just have ‘em taken out in the night, but I said no. Let me. Those kids have been ruining my life since the day that blonde was born. I told Red I didn’t want no more kids. I said this boy here, he’s perfect, but she went and got herself pregnant then I was stuck. The whole life revolved around those stupid kids. Appointments, homework, baths, who has time for any of that? Nope. I’m a free spirit.” He smirked. 

“You’re crazy,” Tony said.

James Sr. continued talking as if Tony never said a word. “You know that middle boy is just like me. He lives fast and hard and has a mind like a steel trap. He’d be great learning from me. Too bad the runt ruined my best hiding place. Yep, for years I'd been killing people and burying them right on the property. None of them suspected a thing until that snot-nosed mama’s boy decided to go wandering and found my guns. The wife flipped out and I had to jet. Who knew it’d be my boys who’d try to ruin me? And now it looks like they’ll get to ruin you too.”

“You don’t have to do this James,” Tony said. 

“It’s Vapor, actually. You know how I got that name? I disappear into thin air. Don’t believe me? Ask Red. She was asleep in my arms one minute and the next I was in the wind. She never knew what hit her. I wiped out the bank accounts, took my car, pawned all the jewelry.” He chuckled. “She worked hard and gave me everything I needed. That’s all she was good for anyway,” he said before smirking, “well you know she’s good for a bit more. Congrats by the way. I heard she’s still breedable.” Tony heard Pepper take a strained breath and his blood boiled. This guy didn’t deserve them at all. If he could he would have strangled him with his bare hands. He clenched his fists wondering how he could signal Harley to create some sort of diversion. Intently he watched Peter who was silently crying letting those fat tears rolled down his face as he pleaded desperately at Tony to save him. 

“Hold on baby,” he mouthed. Peter’s lip poked out and he nodded. 

“When this is all done, you and all those kids are gonna be maggot food and this traitor here is gonna be first. Say bye to your fake Daddy, Peter.” Peter’s little face was flushed red as he turned to look at Tony.

“B-B-Bye Daddy,” he cried. “I’m sorry I was bad! I love you!” Tony’s blood was boiling while his heart broke. He wanted to hug Peter, hold him, and keep him safe. 

He didn’t care if he died, Peter was going to live. 

“You weren’t bad, baby,” he said instantly. “Daddy loves you. You’re such a good boy.” Vapor rolled his eyes. 

“How touching. Alright, this is the end, pig,” Vapor said. “Read ‘em and weep.”

“No, it’s not,” Tony snarled cutting the man off. The man in the suit smirked and unclicked the safety on the gun. 

Without a second thought, he planned to use the clip in his back pocket to disarm Vapor. Tony knew he was destined to bring this all to an end. “I’m going to enjoy this,” Tony heard. 

“Lucas no!” In seconds he heard footsteps crashing down the hall, but he couldn’t move. It was then that he saw the gun was no longer being aimed at him. 

Oh no! 

As the shot rang out Tony never ran faster in his life. He had to get there before the bullet! With every step, he thought about what he could lose and what he had gained. The thought of any of it disappearing was too much. 

“No!” 

Before he hit the ground another shot tore through his body causing a searing pain. Bullets rang out through the room, but Tony heard only the sounds of the blood rushing through his body. As Tony hit the pavement, another bullet tore through the fabric and all Tony saw was blood pooling around him. 

~/~

When Tony opened his eyes, he saw Bucky leaning over him looking frantic. “Keep your eyes open!” Luke was there too looking venomous. 

“Gun,” he managed to get out. “P-Peter,” he said with his body feeling heavy. 

“Don’t worry, Luke here got em,” Bucky said proudly. 

Tony blinked trying to make sure he wasn’t hearing things. “Wah?”

“Don’t worry, just keep your eyes open for us,” Bucky said worriedly. 

“Yeah, man,” help is on the way Luke offered. "And I didn't miss," the teen bragged. As Tony looked at teens who were sharing a smile, he felt a little hand grab his face. A tear slipped down his cheek. 

Peter.

He’d kept his promise. 

He smiled at the little boy who was now safe. With everything growing heavier, Tony tried to imagine what his own child would look like. Would they have his brown hair or Pepper's red hair? Would they be blonde like Harley? Would they get his brown eyes or Pepper's blue ones? So many thoughts ran through his mind. Sadness gripped him almost as much as the pain did. He knew that he was never going to see his own child grow up, but he still wanted to. He wanted to see what each of these boys would be like as men, but he knew that was no longer an option either. He’d fulfilled his promise and his mission. “I love you all,” he said. Taking a deep breath his eyes slipped closed.

“Tony! Wake up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue should be up this weekend, but in the meantime, I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there she BLOWS! I hope you guys enjoyed it!

In the immediate aftermath of everything, it was like a supercell of activity. Clouds rolled in, thunder rumbled, lightning struck, and a tornado swirled through ripping apart everything in its path. 

For Pepper, the hardest part was watching her two of her sons receive stitches. That made three of her four children who had to be stitched up in less than twenty-four hours. Under any other circumstances, they would have called Child Protective Services to come and investigate. She scoffed as she pulled her legs up on the padded bench. As she looked around the tiny hospital room she could see the sleeping faces of each of her boys. Peter was sharing the hospital bed with Bucky while Harley and Luke shared a cot. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at the papers that were sitting in her lap. 

These were their new identities. 

She hated that things had to turn out this way, but she hoped that she had made the right decision. 

Sometimes being a mother was just plain hard. 

_Three Days Later ___

____

____

Luke fished through his clothes to figure out exactly what he was going to wear when he had to leave. Bucky was doing his best to not look at distraught as he’d felt, but it was hard. In many ways, Luke was not only his ‘brother’ but he was his best friend. For almost a year they’d done everything together and to now go back to being the odd son out wasn’t going to be easy. He knew that he had to though. Luke deserved this. 

Their mom...his mom had told them all that they would be moving to a new location soon once the boys were given the all-clear from the doctors. They were all a bit somber but excited that they could all go together. They all talked about new names and what they wanted to do when they got to this mysterious location, but Bucky knew that something wasn’t right. His mom’s eyes looked sad. He thought it was Tony at first because he was still unconscious or at least that’s what they said, but then she had dropped the bombshell. 

Lucas wasn’t coming with them.

The outrage and vocal complaints were loud and furious. Even Bucky let himself join in on the barrage. This was totally not fair. Their mom let them talk it out then with a watery smile she told them all that the government had found Luke’s real dad and that he wanted his son with him. She said that she was going to get more information for Luke, but that was that. 

If he was honest he wasn't looking forward to taking on the enormous role of handling everything alone again. He hadn't realized how much of a burden it was until Tony came took it then left it for him to pick up again. That had been much harder to recover from than when James had left them. James was only around physically but Tony was around in every area. This whole situation sucked and watching Luke leave wasn't going to make it any easier.

They didn’t have a choice...just like that, they were a family of four again.

And how different that would be.

That’s how Bucky found himself watching Luke pack. The hotel room they’d been sharing since the accident was almost completely clear of Luke’s belongings. Almost as if he’d never been there. Bucky sucked in a tense breath. Soon there would no longer be a Luke sized hole in their lives. “Can you believe it, Buck? I’m about to meet my dad, my real dad.” Bucky smiled at his friend who was also his brother. 

“I know,” he said trying to sound excited. It was a good thing that Luke wasn’t really paying attention to him otherwise that would have gone right out of the window.

“And he wants me! I can’t believe it, Buck. This whole time I thought that douchebag was my father, but he wasn’t. My dad’s an ex-Marine that runs a military academy in Virginia. I’m going to go to school there now and live there,” Lucas breathed out. 

Bucky sat up straight. That part was news to him.“What? Now? When’d you find out?” Luke stopped and planted a big smile on his face.

“I talked to him just this morning. They’re already on the road.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, he’s coming to get me on tomorrow.” Bucky’s head was spinning while Luke was on cloud nine.

How did it happen so fast?

“Dude, I mean I'm happy for you, but it’s just so sudden.” Lucas ran a hand through his hair. 

“I’ve loved these last four months with your family. I never knew what love felt like before I met you guys. I know that sounds really corny, but it’s true.” Luke moved over to come and sit on the bed next to Bucky. “I really appreciate what you guys did for me. You know, bringing me with you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before.” The teen sucked in a breath before running his hands through his hair again. “I still felt like I didn’t quite fit in though. Everybody seemed to love me and really like me, but I feel like I’ll always know that I wasn’t really one of you guys. I guess what I’m trying to say is that it was amazing being with your family, but it’s your family. Not mine.” The first emotion that Bucky felt was pain. He’d been feeling a lot of that since he’d gotten shot, but this wasn’t pain from the bullet. This was pain from his chest. How could Luke really feel like he didn’t belong? They all loved him and treated him just like one of them. Right now Bucky was having a hard time trying to figure out what his life in this new town would look like without his partner in crime. “Buck? Don’t hate me ok? I just well I don’t want to be a charity case anymore. This is the first time in my life that someone has said ‘I want Gary’. He wants me Bucky and well I want to be wanted. Real bad.” 

Oh.

At that moment, the lessons his mom had been trying to teach for years had finally sunk in. 

Bucky finally got it. 

Steve had said something similar, right before he left with his new family. He’d told Bucky that the Rogers family had done him something no one else ever had; they’d chose him. He wasn’t going to be a phone call in the middle of the night, or a summer project, instead they met him and said that they wanted him to be their son. Bucky hadn’t gotten it when Steve said it either, but now he did. 

It was one thing to be born into a family, it was another to be wanted.

Still, though, it was hard to let go. “If you don’t come with us, I’ll never see you again.” 

“I know.” Bucky sucked in a tense breath. This sucked. “I’m going to miss you,” Luke added looking at the carpet. 

“Me too,” Bucky said, hoping this was a terrible dream. 

“If it wasn’t for my dad then I wouldn’t go, but he’s my dad, Buck. He has a wife and they have kids. I’ll get to have a family of my own.” 

Bucky wanted to say that they were his family, but he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. He could see the wonder in Luke’s eyes. 

His mind was made up.

“You know you can always call me if it doesn’t work out. Always,” Bucky said. “I’m with you to the end of the line.” Luke offered his friend a watery smile before standing up to finish packing.

~/~

For Tony, things had been different. He’d woken up in a sterile room, to the feeling of someone pulling a tube from his nose. 

“That’s it, wake up buttercup,” he heard. The voice could only be from one person. Cracking his eyes open as his lungs heaved his saw James Rhodes. With a kind smile and a pat on the back, the man rubbed his head. “Welcome back drama queen.” It would have been funny if Tony wasn’t wheezing and feeling like he was underwater. Still, though his eyes moved around the room. 

Even in his haze, he wondered where Pepper and the boys were.

It had been one long day since he’d woken up in that sterile room. Apparently getting shot in the stomach and twice in the chest were cause for a medically induced coma. At first, everything seemed like a funny dream. People would talk and ask questions then he’d fall asleep before waking up to other people with other questions. At some point, he was pretty sure that Rhodey kicked everyone out, thank God. He didn’t know if he could take it anymore. 

With all the people coming in and out he wondered more than anything where was Pepper? Surely the boys would have come looking for him by now, right? 

After he woke up early that morning and there was still no sign of them, he gave up hope. It was a stupid pipe dream anyway. He huffed out a tired breath, maybe she’d send him a picture of his baby when it was born. 

If he was lucky. 

It was late in the afternoon and Tony was staring at the obnoxious green Jello when Rhodes came back into the room looking like someone had sunk his battleship. He knew instantly that whatever the man said wasn’t going to turn out well for him and at this point, he wasn’t sure he could take any more bad news. “Tones, we have a bit of a problem.” Tony hissed as he sat up with his ribs throbbing. 

“What,” he asked tiredly. “Fury wants to have the government cut me open some more?” Rhodey rolled his eyes. 

“Can you be serious for one minute?” 

“Fine. What is it?”

“The Lupinos are still out there. We got a lot of evidence, but they’re still standing,” Rhodes said.

That got Tony’s attention and he turned the tv off so he could stare straight at his friend. “I thought this would be the end of it. I mean we got him, right?”

“We all did, Tony, but they covered their tracks. They’ve still got guys it looks like everywhere. All we did was slow them down a bit.” Tony sucked in a deep breath. He had three holes in his body and felt like the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz, for the Lupino’s to still be a full strength? What a waste. 

At least James Sr. the absolute worst father of the year was gone.

That was a plus. 

A numb feeling crept up Tony’s neck. “So what’s the plan now? We rebuild the task force and try again? I’ve got some good ideas I can help with while I heal up.” Tony stopped talking when Rhodes pursed his lips into a fine line before pulling a chair next to Tony and sitting down. 

Oh no.

“It’s over Tony.” He searched his friend’s eyes for the depth of the meaning and as he blinked, he got it. 

Tony closed his eyes tight. “FBI? What about Fury?” Tony knew that it was a long shot, but he could still hope, right? “He said I could be a consultant.” His friend shook his head. Three holes in his body, a leg that would require physical therapy, and empty life. 

No family, no job, no nothing. This was getting better and better. 

Tony wanted to know about Pepper and the boys. What was going to happen with them? He couldn’t tell Rhodes that the woman was carrying his child. His friend wouldn’t judge him, but still. It was hard to talk about. “What about the boys?”

Rhodes gave him a look that screamed he knew what Tony really wanted answered, but he avoided it. “Their mom is going to take them and go deep into witness protection. They’re already preparing to leave.” Tony felt like hot iron coals were being shoved into his throat. “I’m sorry, Tony. It’s really over man.” 

Emotions washed over Tony. The hopelessness, the emptiness, all overwhelmed him. He loved Rhodes, but the man was just as busy as he was running his tactical unit. They barely got to see each other as is. He was going to be truly alone now and that was hardest of all. “Tell Peter, he’s um the youngest, tell him that I’m sorry. Tell them all that, ok?” 

“I will Tones, don’t worry.” Tony closed his eyes and rolled over. He didn’t want Rhodes to see him get emotional. He was going to have a child of his very own that he wouldn’t get to watch grow. 

All he ever had wanted was a family and he wasn’t even going to get that. 

What kind of cruel world was this?

~/~

That awful moment had finally come. Luke well Gary was really leaving. The two smaller boys had already said their goodbyes before their mom had wrestled them down to take naps. They were supposed to leave early in the morning. His mom was talking to Gary’s dad and stepmom across the parking lot. He could see three little faces popping out so often in the back of the van. 

“Can you believe it? That’s my dad right over there,” Gary said as he looked back again at the sight. “As soon as they told him about me he packed up his whole family and drove out to see me.” Bucky smiled at how giddy his friend was. 

There was no facade. 

This was who Gary really was. 

“I’m so happy for you,” Bucky said. 

“Guess what? I’ll have little brothers of my own now. Two brothers and a sister. For once I’m gonna be the big brother. Maybe I’ll get to wrestle around with them like we always did with Harley and Peter.” 

“Just be careful, ok? There’s always one whiner in the family,” Bucky said smirking. Just then a large man wearing a pair of cargo pants and a nicely pressed polo shirt appeared. If Bucky hadn’t seen it with his own eyes it would have been hard to believe. 

Gary’s dad was identical to him. 

“Nice to meet you son, I’m Colonel Caleb Brandt. You must be Bucky,” The man said holding out his hand. 

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said as he shook it. 

“Well thank you for everything you’ve done for Gary, here.” The man smiled down at his son. “Or should I say, Caleb?” 

Bucky didn’t miss how the man tucked Gary lovingly to his side. Then it struck him. “Caleb?” 

His friend leaned forward slightly smirking. “Well since you know the Lupinos got close to us I have to choose a new name. It turns out that I was born Caleb Garrett Brandt IV. Isn’t that nuts?” 

Again Bucky was shocked. Gary was a fourth? “Wow.”

“Yeah! I know! It’s been in the family for generations, right um Colonel?” Gary’s dad smiled down at him before nodding. 

“That’s right. All of the firstborn males in our family are given that name. His mother and I, well we agreed on his name before I departed overseas for a tour. When I returned his mother was gone and had chosen a new name for him.”

“See? I told you my mom’s been stealing from me my whole life,” Gary said to Bucky flippantly. “She probably would have stolen my teeth if they were stuck in my mouth.” Bucky chuckled, but he didn’t expect the Colonel to pull Gary’s ear lobe slightly. 

“She may have her problems, but she’s still your mother,” the man said. “Please show her respect and not make her the butt of your jokes.” Gary immediately turned red at the reprimand and nodded with his head down.

“Yes, sir.” The Colonel looked at his watch before glancing at Caleb. “We have to head back soon. I’ll wait in the car for you, ok?” Caleb nodded and bit his lip. Soon the tall man was walking back toward the minivan. 

This was just too crazy. Gary the habitual screwup as military bred. How nuts was that? “He seems nice enough,” Bucky said. 

“Yeah, I mean, we’ve only talked on the phone a couple of times, but he just makes me feel loved. It’s hard to describe.” 

“I get it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, you think James was the nicest guy?” Caleb scoffed. “I never got anything but insults and jabs from him, but my grandpa used to talk to me like I was his whole world. He took me fishing, he took me to baseball practice and everything. He was my guy.” Caleb’s smile split his face.

“Exactly. I think this is really it, Buck. I’m gonna have a family.” Bucky smiled at his friend with a look that said it all.

“I love you, buddy.” 

“I love you too, dude.” The two teens stared at each other. Without letting it be known, Bucky slipped Caleb a really old flip phone. 

“If you need me. I’m one call away.”

“And they said we weren’t a good team,” Caleb smirked. 

~/~

It had been a long miserable couple of days. As hard as she was trying, Pepper just couldn’t get herself to feel like she was doing the right thing. She had bid Gary off with a kiss on the forehead and a hug. It was what she knew she had to do for his own safety, but it felt wrong. He had become one of her children and to see him off felt wrong.

Watching that van drive away was like watching her heart drive away with it. 

She was trying very hard to not stress out any more than she had because she didn’t want to put the baby in any danger yet it was hard. Sitting in the dark hotel room, she watched her two youngest sleeping in a mess of limbs on the bed next to her. Tears stained her cheeks as she thought about everything that had happened in the last year. She had to pack up her children and frantically flee across the country in a matter of days. None of them had spoken with friends or family since and now knowing that her ex-husband had used their family home as a burial ground made the allure of ever returning seem inconceivable. She couldn’t return her children to that home. Not that it mattered, Director Fury had already sent word that they would not be able to return her and they were being sent away yet again. 

For their safety, he had said.

Jerk.

What had captured her interest though wasn’t so much about why they were going, but what he gave her the power to do.

~/~

As creepy as it felt, Bucky watched his mom staring out the window from his perch at the pool. At first, he felt really annoyed thinking that she was watching him, but then after he kicked his feet water a bit he realized she wasn’t watching him at all. He knew that she was tired and worn down, but something else was going on. 

Moving out of the water he quickly made his way up the stairs toward their room. He knocked a quick moment before he saw her with a tear-streaked face as she opened the door. “Ma, what’s wrong?” She wiped her eyes before turning around. 

“Don’t wake your brothers,” she said before reaching out and tossing him a towel. Gratefully Bucky wrapped it around himself. While he did that his mom had climbed back into the recliner seemingly curling in on herself. Moving across the room he sat on the table directly in front of her. 

“Come on, Ma. What’s wrong?” 

He watched her wipe her eyes several times before she finally spoke. “Nothing sweetie.” Bucky frowned. As much as he hated watching her cry, he hated seeing her in pain more. 

“I don't know what to do,” she said finally. Ok, he could work with that. 

“How about you do what feels right?” His mom scoffed at him.

“It felt right to marry your father.”

“You were young then. You can’t blame yourself for that.” He leaned forward and put his hand on hers. “When it counts, you’ve always made the right choices for us. Just do that again.” She looked up at him with red puffy eyes before offering him a smile.

“How’d you get so wise?”

“I have a great teacher,” he said smiling.

~/~

A week later, Tony was released from the hospital and gingerly made his way into an SUV. Tears leaked out of his eyes as they started to move down the road. All he could think about was the boys. 

The nights he’d spent reading Harley and Peter stories. 

His afternoons with Harley working on his crazy creations. 

The time he spent working with Bucky fixing up the dirt bike then the motorcycle frame. 

His breath hitched as he thought about Pepper. About the woman who had changed his life. The woman who’d made him a father.

“We’re here.” Tony nodded looking up wondering why they were at a private airport.

“They Bureau’s springing for me to get a private lift? They must really want me gone.” He pulled himself out of the SUV and gripped a cane using it to keep himself upright. 

“Daddy!” Turning his head, Tony couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as two blonde-haired boys ran toward him. 

Blonde? 

Before he could brace himself the two small boys slammed into him knocking him against the SUV. 

“You two spazzes never listen,” Bucky said, pulling them off of Tony. “Mama told you to be gentle.”

“We forgot. We wanted to see him.”

“Yeah, I forgot when I saw him,” Peter said. “My legs just ran.” Tony couldn’t help the smile that covered his face. 

“What are you guys doing here?” 

“Mama said,” Harley started before Bucky smacked his brother in the ear with the arm that wasn’t in the sling.

“How’s the arm?” Bucky smirked.

“It’s a flesh wound.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Wait, what did your Mama say?” 

“She said that we can’t go into witness protection without our head of security,” Pepper said walking up to them. Her own beautiful blonde hair was cut short against her head. It was breathtaking. 

Just like the rest of her. 

“W-what do you mean?” 

“I mean, well that we’re not complete without you and I hear that you’re without a job.” 

“What?”

“You’re like a genius, right? Can’t you say anything else,” Bucky said playfully. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Shutup, Bucky.” 

“It’s Ax, now.” 

“Oh, is that right?” Bucky smirked.

“Yep.”

“An’ I’m Jude now,” Harley said. 

“I’m Miles,” Peter said. “And you’re our daddy,” the little boy said looking up hopefully. Tony shook his head.

“I don’t think I am. I should have been better. Pete almost died and I was almost too late. You guys are better off with someone else.”

“We don’t want anyone else, Tony.” A slender hand slipped around his waist before she set her head against his collar gently. “We want you.”

“Yeah, Tony come with us,” Bucky said. Tony didn’t know what was going on. Hadn’t she been the one to tell him to leave and never come back? 

Hadn’t Bucky said that he wished they never met Tony? 

Why the sudden change?

“We were thinking and well you had a lot on your mind. Four knuckleheads and work and trying to keep us safe. Any of us could have lost our temper like that. It wasn’t your fault.”

“But I hurt him.”

“Mama told you about the time she slammed me into the time out chair,” Bucky smirked. “Left a nice bruise on my leg.” Pepper placed her hand over her oldest son's mouth. 

“What he’s saying is that we all make mistakes and as a family, we move on.”

“We need you, Dad,” Bucky said with a faint smile. Tony glanced back at Rhodes who was smiling at him. How could this be happening? 

How did things end up this way? 

“So you, what should I call you?” Pepper smirked at him.

“I’m Emma Armstrong,” she paused before offering him a smile, “your wife.” Tears pooled on the sides of Tony’s eyes. 

This was his family. 

Really his family. 

“Come on, Daddy, we gotta go,” Peter said. Even though everything in him felt that this was right, he still hesitated. 

“I thought you were all gone,” he said. “I waited for you at the hospital.” He sounded like such a punk. Pepper pulled his hand gently before moving him slightly away from the boys.

“You were at a hospital away from us and they wouldn’t tell us where you were. All of the boys kept asking about you until they told us you were awake,” she said. He pressed his lips together. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“We’re a team you and me.” Tony sucked in a breath of air. 

“Please come with us, Daddy? Mama said if you don’t we’ll have to go back to New York,” Peter said pulling on Tony’s hand. He would have winced if he wasn’t so shocked.

“What does he mean?” Pepper pushed out a smile.

“We were supposed to leave last week, but I told them we wouldn’t leave without you so Fury said that you don’t go with us then we’re out of the program because we won’t have an agent with us.” Tony smirked. That must have been Fury’s plan all along. 

Life was crazy sometimes.

“What’s my new name?” 

“It’s Jude.” Tony was confused for a moment before it dawned on him. “Yes, Mr. Armstrong, our middle boy wanted to carry your name in more ways than one. Jude meet your family, Axel, Jude Jr., Miles, and Emma. Welcome to the Armstrong Family.” 

“So where are we headed?” Pepper snorted.

“Since we’re so easily breached, they didn’t tell us.” Tony let the smile devour his face. This was too rich. 

“So we’re getting on a plane headed anywhere in the world?” 

“Yep. We’re security risks,” Bucky said. Tony rolled his eyes as he looked at his family. 

He wouldn’t want to go on an adventure like this with anybody else. 

As they walked across the tarmac Tony couldn’t help but to think about how fitting their new name was. They were the Armstrongs; like an armor all unto themselves. 

And together they could do anything.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This my friends is the ENND! Well of this story...I've decided to do three one-shot followups! Stay tuned and subscribe to the Armored Family series! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
